Legacies of Sea and Sky
by Reflecting Knight
Summary: A stoic lion, a confused sports star and a lovestruck fool are about to learn that life holds many, many twists for them. AU. SoraxKairi, TidusxYuna, SquallxRinoa, other pairings TBD.
1. Endless Days

Author's Note: Hello everyone, Reflecting Knight here posting his first story. Well, where to start with this oh so ambitious project of mine. Well, that would be to give a huge thanks to several of the authors who have inspired me and ended the writer's block that has lasted for far too long. They including **Redeeming Endeavor**, **Paopu Fruits and Sea-salt Bars**, and **0Wishful-Thoughts0**. I'd encourage everyone to check out their stories, because they're very well written with a great mix of humor and drama.

Onto my own tale. Well, Ever since reading through some of their works, a 120 chapter work (as it stands) has risen within my mind, and its a tale I believe may indeed be worth telling. As such, I guess I've been working this past week or two to get things started. Hopefully updates for the remainder of summer will be pretty quick, although when school starts up, I'd say still expect maybe a chapter every week or two. This project is thankfully something I'm really excited about, as the ideas literally never cease to flow into my mind.

As it stands, this story is planned to be told in four parts, each of which focuses on three characters. I'll state now that Sora, Tidus and Squall are the key focuses of this first part, and I'm still working on who I'd like for the remaining three (Sora will be a focus of every part, while I'd also like to look at Roxas in Book 2. Otherwise, still up in the air, and I'll have a poll on it posted soon!) Anyway, this will allow for three different narrative perspectives, although the story will still be told chronologically. To give people an idea of what I'm talking about, I'll be posting the first three chapters (pretty much what I've written so far) up today.

About done with this note, so I hope you all enjoy the very first installation of Legacies of Sea and Sky! Check out the poll in my profile to vote on favorite pairings and the like. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I'd gladly take any sort of criticism I can get.

Disclaimer: Just going to state this once, but I don't own Kingdom Hearts of Final Fantasy. Of course, you should all know that...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Endless Days<br>Perspective: Sora

* * *

><p>"Sora, you need to get up. We promised everyone that we'd meet with them at seven thirty sharp. You don't want to be late on the first day of school, do you?"<p>

Even as my best friend stood over my bed, saying something about the nightmare known as school, I continued to enjoy the fluffy goodness that was my bed, the covers held tight against my body as I attempted to drift back into dreamland. Such a pleasant place, dreamland…

"Seriously Sora, if you don't get up soon we'll be late. Then again, that's nothing new for you, is it?"

That's nice Riku. I don't mind being late. Actually, I rather enjoy sleeping in late. It lets me spend more quality time with my beloved pillow. Maybe if you let me sleep in late today, then I'll do…whatever it is you want. I continued to enjoy the rest that I had been denied the past few days as I shifted around in my bed. Seriously, spending a whole week of summer vacation going to the beach every day is fun, but it can sort of tax-

"Sora, Kairi's in a bikini and she's come to wake you up."

"WHERE!" A certain boy vanished beneath my bed covers as I shot forward, eyes darting around my room for any sign of the red-headed beauty. Of course, the only woman with red-hair (and for that matter, the only woman) in my room was standing at the door, and well, I don't know if I'd classify her as beautiful.

Wait, maybe that's a bit harsh. I mean, I guess my mom looks good, and dad certainly thinks she's beautiful, but then again she's my mom and…

You know, that just ended in all kinds of awkward. Forget I said anything.

"Once again you prove yourself the master of getting my son to wake up, Riku. I really should start paying you for your services." Mom flashed a smile at Riku (who had just succeeded in freeing himself from my super comfy sheets) before turning back to me. "Alright Sora, you know what today is."

"The day I get that puppy I've wanted since I was nine years old?"

Oh crap. That did it.

"…for the last time, no!" I didn't even realize I had leapt back upon my bed as my mom's face became a storm of irritation, frustration and…constipation?

Actually, I don't think that last one really applies.

Still, she didn't exactly look happy as our blues eyes met. Mom can be quite scary when she means to be.

Hell, even Riku looked scared shitless, and he's supposed to be the calm, cool, collected one.

Not that I'm not all of those things myself.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm allergic to dogs? It just isn't going to work out, Sora! And for goodness sakes, it's been six years since then! I don't think that dog quite qualifies as a puppy anymore."

"I don't care! Dad said you and he would 'discuss' it! You've had six years to come to the right decision!" I wasn't letting this issue go. Oh no way in hell.

Every birthday when my parents asked me what I wanted, every Christmas when they told me to write a wish list to give to Santa (who, for the record, is totally real. Seriously, I totally staked out four years ago), that puppy was the first thing on my mind and the first thing out of my mouth. My mom WOULD relent, and I would have that fluffy ball of joy all to myself.

"Umm, Sora, not to interrupt or anything, but today is the first day of school and all."

No Riku, it isn't okay to interrupt. Nothing can stop me now from getting mom to adopt that adorable little puppy and-

Wait, what?

"That's right Sora! Now get in your new uniform and go face the day! I expect to hear all about it when you get back!" Mom laughed as she walked away with another victory over me in the puppy debate. It wasn't fair! All she had to do was escape without the promise of the cute little animal and victory was hers. Riku, I swear I will pay you back for-

"Wait! Today's the first day of school!"

"You really are pretty slow, Sora." Riku gently pat my right shoulder as he walked past me, a grin on that stupid smug face of his. "And technically, your first day at high school."

Never in my life had I wished so hard that I could enter my beloved dreamland once again. Never in my life.

* * *

><p>Starchy-white shirt that sticks to your sweaty flesh and takes weeks if not months to finally break in: check.<p>

New backpack that your mom forced you to buy after oh-so-cruelly throwing away my "filthy" companion from my elementary and middle school days: check.

Obnoxious silver-haired best friend who constantly has to remind you that he's already going to be a sophomore: check.

Yeah, high school is going to suck.

"Sora! Honestly young man, do I have to straighten your tie out for you?" The principal of my new school was a dead man. Seriously, having to wear a dress shirt is bad enough, but a tie? It feels like a stupid noose around my neck!

O-Okay mom, no need to take that so literally!

"M-Mom! Not so tight!" I struggled for a moment against her before finally breaking away. Geez, I don't know where the hell mom gets the idea that ties need to be so tight, but if she's always this way about them I don't know how the hell dad's survived for so long.

"I don't want you looking like a slob, Sora. Then again, judging by the state of your room maybe I should let that side of you show through a little." The bright smile that I've been told I've inherited from her faded into an angry frown as my pigsty, err, room was mentioned. That's just like mom, always finding ways to make me feel bad. Well, not always, but you get the idea.

"I said I'd clean it up this weekend, mom! Geez, be a bit patient!"

"Sora, you made that promise a month ago!" I don't know where the heck the idea of the fiery redhead came into existence, but man does it fit my mom at times. Well, I guess her curly hair is more of a coppery color than red, but still! When she gets mad, she gets mad. Hell, I'm a few inches taller than her and I still get scared.

"C-Come on Mrs. Asami, I'm sure Sora will clean it eventually." Note to self: Mom scares even Riku.

Mom simply rolled her eyes as she threw up her hands in defeat. Now if only we had been discussing my beloved puppy…

"Alright, alright. Sora. This weekend you WILL clean your room. Otherwise you're grounded for a month. Is that clear?"

"Right! See you later mom! Come on Riku, let's go!" I hate to say it, but my first day of high school sounded like heaven next to continuing this argument with my mom. Seriously, she can get scary!

"See you later Mrs. Asami. Don't worry about Sora, I'll show him the ropes." Riku just had to call back to mom and earn more respect points with her, didn't he? Seriously, you'd think the guy was trying to butter her up or something so that he could ask her on a date…

Damn it, why does everything I have to say about my mom end up going that route!

As I stepped outside I found myself glad to be greeted by the sight of the morning tram as it rushed along the busy Twilight Town streets. Its powerful horn blasted into the air as it pulled up to Market Street, the stop closest to my home. Usually after hearing how damn loud that horn is I'd be annoyed, but it did a rather wonderful job at getting my mom's words out of my ears.

Don't get me wrong, I love my mom and all but…well, there are times…

"You forgot your lunch." Before I could even blink a brown paper bag was deposited into my open hands. Riku grinned as he took a few steps ahead, the silver-haired boy not looking the least bit uncomfortable despite the fact that a cotton prison much like my own ensnared his upper body. Seriously, that thing is hell to wear! "So, are you scared?"

"Hah, yeah right. I mean, high school isn't all that different from middle school, right Riku?"

The response I received was…not quite what I was expecting.

Riku started to laugh…and laugh…and laugh until I started to get uncomfortable. Seriously, there are times when I have to wonder if Riku isn't seriously some kind of super villain masquerading as my best friend. It can get pretty creepy.

"Oh Sora, you naïve little freshman."

Okay Riku, there are so many things wrong with that statement that I have no choice but to point them out! One: naïve? Really? I'm usually the one to question how things are!

Although there was that time when I believed that guy was actually giving away free money.

And then there was that other time when Riku convinced me for three days that I was "The Chosen One," whatever the hell that means.

And then there was this morning when he totally said Kairi was in a bikini and…

Okay, maybe I'm a bit naïve at times. But little! Hah! Not really…except next to Riku who is nearly a head taller than me. But a freshman? Oh yeah, that's right…

You win this round, Riku. But I'll have the last laugh!

"I'm sure you'll do alright though." Riku had already started to walk ahead of me, a smile on his so-called dreamy face. Seriously, I just don't get why everyone finds him attractive!

I mean, let's look at Subject A for a second. Six feet tall, silver hair that falls past his shoulders, turquoise eyes. I mean seriously, I'd mistake Riku for a chick before I started to find him attractive…that didn't come out right either, did it?

Alright, Subject B. Five feet seven, kickass brown spiky hair that defies the laws of gravity (seriously ladies, no hair gel involved!) and blue eyes that are said to remind people of the ocean? What's not to love!

Well, apparently something. Riku's the one who gets asked out on dates every ten minutes, not me.

I decided not to think about the subject any longer as I studied our all-too-familiar surroundings. I live in a nice house near the south-end of Twilight Town. Although seriously, I don't get why it is called Twilight Town at all. The place is huge! I don't know what qualifies a city, but I'm pretty sure whoever was making the distinction was horribly drunk when he came here. Seriously, we have trams, trains, even skyscrapers!

Oh, and a really kickass clock tower above Central Station. Perfect for first dates. Not that I'd know anything about that.

Not yet at least.

"Alright Sora, ready to lose again?"

Oh Riku, you can talk with all the pomp you want, but you know I'm going to win this time.

As I looked upon Riku's stretching body, I found myself also starting to begin my stretching routine as I reached down towards my toes. Since we were little, Riku and I have always been a bit…competitive you could say.

"_Best five out of nine!" A seven-year-old me cried as Riku once again trounced me in an arm-wrestling competition. I remember that well if only because my arm felt like a noodle for the rest of that week._

"_C-Come on Riku! O-One more re-match!" A ten-year old me said before collapsing on the beach after once again losing a race to my best friend._

"_Alright, this time there won't be any distractions!" I said last week as we sat together at the Paopu Hut, Riku having just won our third milkshake-drinking-contest in a row._

Yeah, Riku usually kicks my ass at this kind of stuff.

But this time things would be different! Who cares that he's won the majority of our competitions? The fact is that this race is going to be mine! I'll add it to my collection of victories over Riku and never let him live it down. Just like the other fourteen times I've won.

Yes, I have counted my victories over Riku. No, I'm not pathetic, shut up.

"Alright…ready….go!"

* * *

><p>"Another victory for me…heh, you did pretty well this time though, Sora…almost had me at that last corner…"<p>

I really wished that Riku would just shut up as I tried to catch my breath. Seriously, how was I supposed to know that Twilight Town High was so far away from my house? Well I mean, sure I've visited once or twice and all that to see Riku, but I've never gone directly from my house.

Also, note to self: maybe it wasn't the best idea to race Riku in my brand new, now sweat-stained shirt. Good thing I put on deodorant this morning!

"Here. Drink up." A moment later and a bottle of water was in my hands, Riku already guzzling down his own as he leaned against the tall campus fence like some kind of badass.

Maybe I've been a bit harsh on the guy. I mean, Riku has been my best friend since…well, ever I guess…and he really does have a good heart.

Just does he really have to be better than me at, I don't know, EVERYTHING!

"Thanks." Ah water, how refreshing you can taste at times! I downed half the bottle within seconds (Riku rolling his eyes the entire time) before, well, dumping the rest upon my spiky head. Man that felt good!

"Sora! Riku!"

And that felt even better! To hear at least.

"Kairi!" My eyes were instantly drawn to the teenage girl who waved us over. Oh Kairi, how I've missed your voice, your pretty red hair (a darker shade than my mom's), your beautiful, amethyst eye, your cute little mannerisms, and especially the kindness you show me.

I should probably mention now that I've been crushing on Kairi since I was eleven. That was the age when everything went from "Eww, cooties" to "Humana Humana Humana…" Of course I've known her way longer than that, but I guess that's the time when teenage hormones started to kick in.

"About time you two arrived. Let me guess, you kept Riku up, didn't you Sora?" Oh God, don't pout like that, Kairi…it's too much for me to take! I was the first to reach the girl as I raced over, Riku walking behind me with his hands in his pockets. God, does this guy TRY to be as cool as possible or something?

"What do you think, Kai?" Riku asked, as he moved past me, giving Kairi a…hug! What! No Riku, hands off! That is not cool! I thought we were pals man! You can't just-

"I missed you too, Sora!" Wait, now I had arms wrapped around me…and well, they weren't rough or anything like Riku's…and Riku didn't have red hair…

It took me a few seconds to register that Kairi was hugging me, although as soon as I figured it out (Riku tells me it took six seconds) I found myself returning the gentle embrace. Man, I really could get used to that.

"Geez Sora, you're soaked! Up to no good again?" Kairi asked after pulling away, a mischievous smile in her eyes. Kairi might act all innocent (okay, so she's as innocent as an angel), but that doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy fun things too.

"Just had to cool down after my race with Riku."

"Lose again?"

"…" I did not feel the need to comment, although I felt a bit of heat gathering in my cheeks as I turned away ever, ever so slightly. It was enough to get Kairi to giggle though as she pointed at my face.

Okay Riku, fine. That loss was worth it to hear her irresistible giggles.

But don't get cocky just yet! My fifteenth victory will soon be mine!

"So, how was vacation, Namine? Was the whole family cruise thing as boring as you guys thought it would be?" Umm, Riku, are you high? Her name is Kairi. I mean sure, both Kairi and Namine have something to do with the ocean, but-

Oh right. Namine. You know, Kairi's twin sister and all that. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against the blonde or anything! Just when I'm around Kairi I…kind of sort of forget about other people. But yep, Namine was standing behind her sister, the shy girl giving Riku a nod even as a blush started to paint her cheeks. Geez, Namine can be pretty cute.

I mean cute cute, not sexy cute. Not my lovely, amazing Kairi cute!

"It was actually quite nice, Riku. Thanks for asking. How about you and Sora? I hope you two had a most pleasant summer as well."

Geez, does Namine actually act so…polite?

Probably not a question I should have had to ask after knowing the twins for about a decade, huh?

"I'd say so. I mean, I'm still trying to get some sand out of my shoes from a certain prank a certain asshole played on me, but overall it was great." Oh come on Riku, that was in early August…wait, he still hasn't got all the sand out? Oh man, Tidus and I really outdid ourselves…although why doesn't Tidus get any of the blame?

"You know Sora, you don't look half bad all dressed up?" Wow Kairi, you mean it? I mean-

Woah.

I've been told I'm a bit slow, and well, maybe that can be a little true at times. I hadn't even looked at what Kairi was wearing before, but man…maybe I don't need to kill this principal guy after all.

I mean, plaid skirt that doesn't even get close to her knees? Check.

Cute white blouse that does quite a good job at showing off how much Kairi has 'grown' recently? Check.

No, I'm not a pervert.

"Y-You look great too, Kai! Y-you too Namine!" Both girls smiled at my compliment before turning towards the school gates. For whatever reason, everyone had agreed to meet up half an hour before school actually started. Something about talking about how our summers went, although part of me wished I could just return to dreamland and think about Kairi in her cute new uniform.

Then again, if I was still in dreamland then I wouldn't know that Kairi had the new uniform or that she looked so awesome in it...

"Hey! You guys not 'gonna say hi or anythin' yah?" Oh! Easy with the hair, Wakka! I…actually, I don't spend anytime stylizing it. My hair is just so kickass that it'll always stay spiky.

"Geez Wakka, we don't have to be so tough on the little freshmen just yet." Riku teased, earning him a pout from Kairi and a shy little smile from Namine. I'd have done something too, but man Wakka does a good headlock/noogie combo.

"Guess so, but you know Sora. Have to be a bit rough on the guy, yah? Otherwise he doesn't take anything seriously." Great. I'm so glad to know that all of my friends can't help but generalize about me. Thanks Wakka, I really appreciate it.

"Alright, alright! Let go already!" I couldn't help but mess with my hair as Wakka released me, the slightly tanned sophomore grinning as he stepped away. "Nice to see you too, Wakka."

"Don't forget about us!" How could I forget about you guys, Tidus? A moment later and our ever increasing group was joined by Tidus and Selphie, two other friends that I've known way back since Elementary School. Despite looking a bit winded (and was that a bruise on his arm?), Tidus looked as happy as ever, his blonde hair shimmering in the sun. Selphie appeared more than happy (and quite cute) as she quickly embraced Kairi and Namine with a squeal, the brunette making the twins promise to catch up on their vacations after school.

"So, what's on the agenda for today anyway? We don't really have class already, do we?"

"Well, sort of. First you all gotta go through initation." Wakka was quick to reply to my question as he grinned. "After that you go meet with most of your teachers, get to know what you're up against. It ain't too bad, yah?"

"Relax Sora. Now I know you aren't the best at school, but just put in a bit more effort than usual while you're here, okay?" Riku laughed a bit even as I glared daggers at him. Or swords. I really wish I could impale that stupid as face of his with a blade and send him to-

"Hello everyone. Sorry I'm late." Oh hi Roxas. Glad to see you're here.

No seriously, I felt myself smiling as my cousin appeared, the young spiky blonde haired boy (Note: his spikes are nowhere near as awesome of mine) circling us on his skateboard before quickly coming to a halt. His blues eyes were a lot like mine, although there was a reason for it.

Some people mistake us for twins, although that's wrong on two points. First of all, I'm not his twin: Ventus is, and he goes to school on the other side of town for…well, some reason.

And secondly, I'm not his brother but his cousin. Although truth be told, there's a reason that the resemblance is pretty strong. His dad and mine were brothers, having married a pair of sisters actually...yeah, it's a bit weird, but then again Aunt Sara is pretty awesome, so I don't mind.

Also, did I just catch Namine blushing a little bit? Huh.

"So Sora, how was the beach yesterday? Sorry I couldn't go with you all, just Hayner and I wanted to check out a few things around Twilight Town." Oh come on Roxas! Do you still believe that Seven Wonders of Twilight Town crap? And people call me dumb for believing in Santa (who is, as I've already said, totally real).

"It was pretty awesome. Wakka and Riku make good partners in beach volleyball." I couldn't help but grin as Tidus rolled his eyes while Selphie stuck her tongue out at us. That's right, we totally owned you guys. Deal with it.

"You wouldn't have done so well if it had been an even match!" Selphie said, the girl glomping Kairi as my beloved simply chuckled. "Kairi! You and Nami need to get back from your family cruise sooner next time!"

My cousin just laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Well, should we get going? I mean, I hear all of us freshmen have to meet together in the auditorium today." A few murmurs of agreement arose from the rest of us as we nodded, Riku and Wakka going their separate ways as they grinned at us.

"Well Sora, are you ready for this?" It was Kairi's turn to speak as she looked at me.

"You know it Kai! Alright everyone, let's do this!"

* * *

><p>"…this sucks."<p>

Alright, so it's the first day of high school for me and I've already been separated from all of my friends. Well, I can certainly say we're off to a good start.

Yep. Nothing bad at all.

I mean, who'd have thought that there were so many people in our class. Honestly, one moment we're all walking to the auditorium and the next there's a surge of people behind us. I felt like I was being carried away by a wave or something. Well, next thing I know and everyone I know isn't there anymore. I think I saw Tidus like, eighteen rows back or so, but man, I thought we were all going to stick together!

I sighed, sinking down into the nearest empty seat I could find. You'd be surprised by how few of them there were.

"Hey, Sora right?"

I turned in the direction of the voice that was…well, sort of familiar? Seriously, I know I had heard it before but I just couldn't put a face to it.

Then again, even when I looked upon the speaker's face I wasn't too sure I recognized him.

The boy before me looked about my age and stood just a bit taller than me. He had blond hair cut in a short style and pretty flashy gray eyes. Oh, and he looked like he worked in a tanning salon. Seriously, I don't think someone's skin is supposed to look that oily and perfect. Still, I think I knew him from somewhere.

Wait, did I just describe a guy's skin as oily and perfect?

First the thing with mom, now this…I think I have issues.

"Yep, that's me. And you're…" Come on Sora, you can do this. Just put a name to that face already. Umm…Vash? Tosh? Basch fon Rosenburg? No, that name is way too silly…

"It's alright. I don't think we've really talked much before. It's Vaan." I smiled at the boy as I shook his hand. He certainly seemed nice enough as he took the one spare seat next to me. "So, have a nice summer, Sora?"

"I guess you could say that. How about you?"

Before Vaan could reply, the noise of terrible microphone feedback echoed throughout the auditorium, eliciting many moans and grumbles from my fellow classmates (Vaan included). All eyes were on the stage now as a man with short-silver hair tapped on the microphone once again.

"Good morning, everyone. Welcome to Twilight Town High School." Having sat through more school speeches than I could count, I knew this was the appropriate time to start clapping. Apparently this fact wasn't lost on my other classmates, for soon enough applause was filling the room. The man continued when things had died down. "I'm Firion Samand, Vice Principal here. It's an honor to welcome all of you here on behalf of the staff of this proud establishment."

While I'm sure what Firion was saying was important, I couldn't help but zone out as I looked past him to the other man who stood at his side. Silver-white haired reached down to his upper back, a rather serious look on the man's face as he studied us. For a second, I even thought his eyes had met my own, although he made no indication of seeing me.

Seriously, was a smile too much to ask?

"…and with that I'd like to introduce the Principal of Twilight Town High School, Cid Lufaine." More applause followed as the man I had been watching now took up the podium. So, this was the guy responsible for the blessing of the girl uniforms and the curse of the boy uniforms, huh?

Yeah, I could totally take him if I felt like it. Just that would sort of get me expelled and then mom would kill me.

"It is an honor to have you all here. I won't waste time repeating what Mr. Samand has said and will get straight to business. As most of you may know, Twilight Town High School has established a very good reputation when it comes to academics, athletics, clubs and the like. I know that I can count on all of you to keep that going strong." Wow, the man actually smiled as he was met with cheers and applause once again. I wasn't expecting that from him.

To cut an otherwise uneventful speech short, Mr. Lufaine went on talking about how we had all been assigned lockers that we had a good half hour to find. Inside them we'd find our schedules which we were to follow for the rest of the semester. I had to groan as Mr. Lufaine insisted we go meet our teachers and spend some time adapting to our classrooms.

Great, because that's really what I need. More time with the people who are going to fail me.

"Ready to head out, Sora?" Oh crap, I had totally forgotten about the boy at my side. I gave Vaan a quick nod as we both stood, setting out to locate our lockers. You think they would have sent us a letter telling us which locker was ours. How the hell were we supposed to-

Oh wait.

"_Sora! A letter arrived from your school!"_

"_I'll read it later, mom!"_

I never did force myself to read it, did I?

* * *

><p>After a good fifteen minutes of searching (Vaan helped too), we were able to locate the locker that was my own. Thankfully someone had been merciful enough to put post-its on the lockers stating the owners. Only one problem: I had no clue about the combination to the lock.<p>

"Really Sora, when you get a letter from the school you're supposed to take a good look at it. I mean seriously, they usually obtain important information." Stop telling me things I already know, Vaan!

"This sucks…how the hell am I supposed to find out where I need to go now? We only have ten minutes before class starts and I have no idea where I even have class!" Man was I tempted to bash my head against the locker…

"Wow, looks like you're in a real pickle, huh?"

Vaan and I quickly turned around to look around at the…the…

Okay, I've got nothing.

The man standing before us not only had an EYE-PATCH over his right eye, but he also had a few nasty looking scars on his face, a silver-streaked ponytail of black hair, a creepy ass yellow left eye and a rather menacing grin on his face. He wore the uniform of what I assumed was a janitor, a nametag simply stating "Xiggy" stitched into a pocket on his shirt.

Oh, and he talked like a surfer dude…seriously, I have nothing.

"Umm, I guess?" Vaan and I stepped aside as 'Xiggy' leaned forward to inspect the lock, the older man tapping a finger against his chin.

"Well, guess I don't have much of a choice, huh?" He asked. A moment later and my lock fell away in two halves, a massive pair of 'scissors' in Xiggy's hands (seriously, those things were huge! And was that blood on them!). "There. No problem for me, kiddo."

"Oh…well, umm, thanks…any chance I could get a new lock though?"

"Pfff. As if. You're on your own for that one." And with that, the mysterious janitor left, never to be seen again.

Okay, well that last part is a lie.

Still, what Xiggy had done had been enough. Opening my locker did indeed reveal a sheet of paper on which were printed room numbers, names, class titles and the like. And according to the list, my first class was in the 400's. "Hey Vaan, where are you off to?"

"Me? I've got World History with Mr. Maechen. Ugh, I hear that guy is a total bore. What about you?"

"Says here I have Algebra with a Mr. Harvey. Can't say I've heard anything about him though."

"Well then, see you later. Maybe we can sit together at lunch." I nodded at my newfound friend as we parted ways. Well, at least things were starting to look up. I mean, I'm not really quite sure what happened with Xiggy, but at least I have my schedule and an idea about what the heck I'm supposed to do.

Thankfully, climbing three flights of stairs to get up to the fourth floor wasn't nearly as daunting as it sounded. Before I knew it was I was in front of room 402, the door already open.

"Welcome. Please have a seat." Wow, do teachers really look so…young? I mean, I was used to the boring bookish men or old ladies who gave up on getting husbands to go teach some bratty youngsters.

The man before me was nothing like any of that. Mr. Harvey looked almost pleasant to be around, and his voice was even a nice change from the murmurs that some of my past teachers had spat out. His white hair fell down to just below his neck, warm blue eyes locking onto mine as he smiled.

Don't let anyone know I said this, but while Mr. Harvey is kind of cool, I could have totally mistaken him for a girl at first glance.

I was quick to follow the man's instructions as I took a seat, my eyes scanning around the room for any familiar faces. Nope…no luck so far…

"Is this seat taken?" To my left stood a girl who reminded me quite a bit of…Kairi. While she didn't fill out her uniform nearly as well as the lovely redhead (again, I'm not perving!), she was of about similar height to Kairi. Even her hair was in a similar (if not slightly shorter) style, although the black was a start contrast from Kairi's red locks.

Really, I'd think she was Kairi's twin rather than Namine if I didn't know any better.

"Oh, um, nope! Go ahead!" Smooth Sora. Act like a complete idiot next to your desk mate. Still, the girl simply smiled as she took her seat, opened her backpack and took out a notebook. I realized I should probably do the same.

"I'm Xion. Xion Kikul. My family actually just moved here last month. It's nice to meet you…" At least this time I didn't have to be embarrassed for not knowing the girl's name: there was no way I could have known.

"Sora Asami. Nice to meet you too!" The two of us shared a smile before Mr. Harvey walked to the front of the class.

"Alright everyone, time for introductions. I'm Cecil Harvey, and I'll be teaching you all about the wonders of algebra. Don't worry, it's not as hard as it sounds." I don't know what it was about the guy, but Mr. Harvey just seemed really likable. Maybe it was that contagious smile that he wore on his face or something. Most of the girls in the room certainly seemed to be swooning over him, although I guess they didn't catch that he was wearing a wedding ring…

Wait, a guy this young is already married?

I decided not to bring it up as Cecil continued to tell us a bit about himself before he began to discuss our course and its requirements. When I heard that tests and quizzes were only 20-30% of our final grades, I literally let out a sigh of relief. Apparently Xion found it cute because she giggled for a few seconds. Seriously, I hate exams…at least homework you can work on it with some help. No such luck when it comes to tests…

Unless you happen to be sitting next to a- no Sora, resist temptation! You already got caught that one time in seventh grade! We don't need to repeat that.

"Alright everyone, that's it. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day."

Wait, what?

"Class is over already?" I was surprised to hear myself say that of all people. Usually I'm the first one rushing out the door, but even this seemed a bit abrupt. I mean, all we did was introduce ourselves, listen to Mr. Harvey talk…no math?

Wait, what am I saying? Best. Class. Ever.

Mr. Harvey smiled at me, even letting out a slight chuckle as he watched the rest of my class pack up. "Today's the first day, Sora. All classes are short so that you can get to meet all of your teachers and frankly get acquainted with your surroundings. I mean, you wouldn't want a pop quiz first day, would you?"

Mr. Harvey's words had a lot of sense to them. I think I'm going to like this guy.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Branford, when do we get to start dissecting frogs?"<p>

"Ms. Branford, I'm pretty against cutting open something that was once living."

"Ms. Branford, how about an owl pellet? Do we get to open up one of those?"

"…alright. Please raise your hand if you think that the only purpose of Biology is to dissect animals or…oh…"

Was it a bad thing that I had raised my hand to? Well, at least I wasn't in the minority.

Once again I found myself in a class without any of my friends, and once again I found that high school teachers were a million times cooler (and in Ms. Branford's case, hotter) than any of the teachers I had had before.

We were a good five minutes into class when Ms. Branford had opened the class up to questions given our limited time. Now I don't know why, but I get the feeling that she's starting to regret that.

"Apparently I should have gone over the course syllabus before I asked if anyone had any questions." I have to give her props where it's due: she makes a really good recovery.

Seriously, mom could learn from her.

"There will only be one dissection this semester and it will indeed be dissecting a frog. Krile, if you are against that then I can arrange for an alternative project for you to do."

The blonde girl who had protested cutting open a frog (seriously, what is wrong with her. That sounds AWESOME!) simply nodded as she looked down at her syllabus like the rest of us.

Ms. Branford seemed a bit more at ease now that the dissecting question was off the table. "We'll be starting with microbiology and studying those little organisms that are too small for the human eye to see. For next class I'd like everyone to read the first ten pages of our textbook. Extra credit for taking notes!"

Not even my middle school teachers gave out extra credit. Damn, this high school stuff is awesome. Suck it Mr. Norg! Stupid fat mother-

"Ms. Branford, could we dissect a cat? Or maybe an amoeba if we're doing micro first?"

It was in that moment that I suddenly felt very sorry for my Biology teacher. So very, very sorry.

* * *

><p>Third period saw me in P.E., and for that I was thankful. Goodbye shitty shirt that I will never get used to wearing, and hello white Tee! Seriously, haven't studies proven that you study better when comfortable? If that's the case, then why the heck do we have to wear those stupid shirts?<p>

Or rather, why do guys have to wear those stupid shirts? On girls I can totally accept them.

Phys Ed brought another breather in that I actually knew people in my class.

"So Sora, how have your first two classes gone so far?" Selphie was bouncing with energy as she asked me this question. No, seriously. She was like a little bunny rabbit bouncing on her heels like that. "Mine have been awesome! English with Mr. Desch was pretty nice, although have you seen Mr. Harvey? Sooo dreamy!"

Dreamy? I almost mistook him for a chick!

Wait…that's best something that remains unsaid.

"Yeah, Mr. Harvey is pretty cool. I have him first period and Ms. Branford second?"

"How is she? I have her after lunch." It was my cousin who now spoke, Roxas smiling as he joined the two of us in the gymnasium along with the other forty or so kids who had gathered. Seriously, gym classes always have way too many people in them. How am I supposed to get all the super awesome attention that I need when our teacher can only focus on one of us?

"Well, she's seems really sweet. Just don't bring up and questions about dissecting around her. Trust me."

"If you're all done chatting then perhaps we can get started." I didn't know that voices alone could make girls swoon, but damn if all the girls in the class (Selphie included) didn't let out those little heartthrob sighs as our teacher made his presence known.

It was only when he stood before us that the long blond haired man (seriously, what's with all the teachers having long hair today? Even the guys?) turned to look at us. "Hmm, I've seen worse. A few of you look fit enough, but it looks like I'll have to whip the lot of you into shape."

"Geez, who does this guy think he is?" I couldn't help but nod as my cousin whispered into my ear. Seriously, talking down about-

"I'm Kain Highwind, your instructor for this course. And you are?"

Damn. This guy has seriously sharp hearing. Several of our classmates parted around us (Selphie, you traitor! His voice can't be that hot!) as Mr. Highwind stepped forward, arms crossed before his chest. "Well?"

"R-Roxas Asami. Sorry." At least Roxas didn't start anything on the first day of class. He's usually a sweet kid, but man when he loses his temper, he loses it.

Mr. Highwind nodded as he stepped away now. "Very well then. Roxas, I'd like to tell me your weekly exercise routine."

Oh crap. This guy takes phys ed seriously. I mean seriously, back in middle school it was just play dodge ball or jump rope for fifty minutes. Right then I knew High School Gym was going to be quite different from anything we had experienced beforehand.

Upon hearing Roxas' weekly routine (which came to a surprise to even me. Seriously, aside from skateboarding he goes to the guy three times a week? Props, cuz), Mr. Highwind nodded. "I see. It is good to see that some of you know the importance of a healthy body. However, there's always room for improvement. Roxas, I'd like to propose a challenge of sorts. Show me how high you can jump."

A jumping contest? Umm, okay. I guess that's alright? Roxas simply nodded as he approached the jumping board which hung near the locker room. A moment later and his hand slammed against the board, a few girls letting out "ooohs" upon seeing how high Roxas had jumped.

"Not bad. Now it's my turn." And with that, Mr. Highwind just…vanished.

Seriously, one second he was kneeling down as if preparing to jump and then…gone. Clearly I wasn't the only one surprised, Roxas and Selphie both looking quite confused as he looked around the gym. "Well?"

Ho. Lee. Shit.

Atop the highest of the bleachers (which, mind you, nearly touched the ceiling) stood Mr. Highwind, arms still crossed as he looked down upon us. It was that single moment in time that cemented every girl in my class' crush on Mr. Highwind as well as my own undying respect for the guy. He had just gone from slightly creepy to utter badass where I was concerned. Hell, even Roxas couldn't help but gape as Kain landed upon the floor without even looking phased by the fall.

Alright Mr. Highwind. You've got me. Teach me all your secrets!

* * *

><p>"Kairi!" Oh, what a treat it was to see her again. Her beautiful hair blew in the wind as nature kissed her beautiful features. Slowly, she turned to look at me, our eyes meeting in an eternal embrace.<p>

Okay, I suck at sounding all poetic. Sue me.

Not to mention I'm pretty sure the oh-so-natural wind was actually just the cafeteria AC.

"Sora!" At least Kairi seemed enthusiastic to see me as well as she waved me over to the seat beside her. It was an invitation I was only too willing to accept. "So, what do you think so far? Too much work for a lazy bum like you?"

Hey! I'm not lazy! I just like to sleep a lot. And I'm certainly not a bum! Otherwise I'd be walking around in a beanie asking for spare change or something.

And trust me, no beanie can contain the sheer epicness that is my hair.

"Hah, get real Kairi! I've actually really liked it here so far. I mean, only intro classes so far, but all my teachers are either really nice or TOTALLY BADASS!"

"…" The silence that filled our section of the cafeteria lasted about five seconds before conversations resumed. Crap, I had already made a fool out of myself, and on the first day no less. Well, so much for-

Kairi started to giggle as she looked at me, the girl's cheeks going pink as she laughed at my stupidity. And it was adorable…seriously, I could listen to Kairi giggle for hours…she has the sweetest of voices. Just one of the million things I love about her.

No, I'm not going to list them all.

"S-Sora! G-Geez…you always say th-the stupidest things!" You say that, Kairi, but as long as I can make you laugh, I'll be more than willing to make a complete idiot out of myself!

"Well, looks like my two favorite freshmen have survived. And here I was starting to get worried." A certain silver haired boy who just happened to be my best friend plopped himself down across from us as he smirked. "So, everything go alright so far, Sora?"

This time I was sure to keep my voice down as I went into a bit more detail about my teachers and all that had happened so far. Kairi's eyes widened as I told her about Mr. Highwind, although Riku simply nodded.

"I had Mr. Highwind and Ms. Branford last year myself. Never had Mr. Harvey though, although I'd heard he's pretty good. So Kai, how about you?"

"Well from what I can tell history is going to be a complete snore fest. Mr. Maechen just went on and on about himself and the history of Twilight Town…and well, I also had Mr. Harvey for math. Oh, and I just got out of Chorus. Ms. Chere seems pretty nice."

Riku nodded even as he tore into his sandwich, the boy proving quite hungry as he ripped through the bread and meat. I was tempted to do the same to my own before remembering that Kairi was always a stickler for table manners. As such, I decided just to eat normally and not pig out like my best friend.

Thankfully Riku swallowed his meal before speaking again (seriously, I do not need flecks of saliva-covered meat splattering on the table). "Well, I've got Mr. Garamonde for my English class, and that seems pretty good…except that he talks like he's still living in the Medieval ages. Unlike you two I have a full day, so I've only had two classes so far, the second being Physics with Mr. Highwind."

"Wait, what! Mr. Highwind teaches both Gym and Physics! Is he a superhero or something!"

Riku just chucked at my outburst. Damn, at this rate he's going to make me look stupid in front of Kairi! "Right, you wouldn't know. Actually I'm talking about Cid Highwind. Pretty sure he's a distant relative of Kain though. Both are pretty cool, except man could people not be more opposite."

Before I could enquire further (did I just use the word enquire?), Tidus, Wakka, Selphie and Namine arrived. While the latter quietly told her sister about her classes, the former three instantly started to tell us all about what they had experienced so far.

"Wow, who'd have known that our grade was so big? Hey Sora, are you going to eat that apple?"

"Well Tidus, I-" Oh, too late. Damn that kid can eat a lot. What, is he starved at home or something?

"Kairi, I hope you have Mr. Highwind for Phys Ed! He's sooo amazing!" Selphie continued to gush about Mr. Highwind (although really, after what I had seen I couldn't blame her) while Wakka started talking with Riku about what classes they had.

You know, to have friends like these, it's really nice.

Still, after about a minute I remembered that Vaan had said we should sit together at lunch. As I scanned the room for the blonde, I found him sitting at a different table, a pig-tailed girl laughing as she smiled at him.

Geez Vaan, guess you don't believe in the whole bros before-

"Sora?" I turned to look at Kairi, the sweetest of angels smiling at me. "Something wrong?"

"Nope! Everything is awesome!"

* * *

><p>Alright, another class with one of my friends. And this time it's Kairi!<p>

"Well Sora, are you going to take a seat or stand there grinning like an idiot?" You say that Kai, but you know that my grin is the sexiest thing in the world. Well, maybe besides Mr. Highwind's voice.

Oh crap…I think I'm turning.

"Welcome everyone, to Grade 9 English. I'm Mrs. Harvey, and it's a pleasure to-"

Wait, Mrs. Harvey?

"Any relation to Mr. Harvey?" Oh crap, I really need to learn how to keep my mouth shut. Still, it sounded as if I wasn't the only one with that thought, several of my classmates murmuring amongst themselves.

The rather beautiful blonde smiled at me, apparently not upset in the least about my little outburst. "Why actually, yes. Mr. Harvey is my husband as of two years ago…and actually, to let you in on a little secret, I'm expecting."

Kairi was amongst the girls who let out coos, apparently finding the relationship between my English and Math teacher adorable. But I was still confused. Expecting what? A package? Someone to come in? As I continued to puzzle over her oh so cryptic statement, I realized that she was gently rubbing a hand over her stomach. It did seem a little-

Oh.

Sora, you really need to catch onto these things faster.

"Alright, alright. Enough about my love life." Mrs. Harvey was visibly blushing as she waved hand before us. "Let's focus on works of literature, shall we? After all, I'm sure you could find thousands of stories more romantic than the one Cecil and I share."

The remaining few minutes of class went by rather quickly as Mrs. Harvey told us what books we'd be reading and what sort of assignments we'd be up against. I don't know, a ten page paper? That sounds a bit daunting…

* * *

><p>"Kairi?"<p>

"Yes Sora?"

"Why am I signed up for Dance class?"

"Because you signed up for it?"

Damn, Kairi is good at making me look stupid. Although after she mentioned it, I did remember something about writing Dance down under the electives I'd be interested in. I wonder why that was…

"_Sora, they offer dance at High School! As a class! Oh, I'm so excited!" A fourteen year old Kairi had said as she showed me her registration form. "It's going to be so much fun! I hope I can find someone else to take it with me."_

_Never in my life had my eraser worked so fast as I looked down at my own form. Computer Science, what's that? Dance is where it's at._

"…Sora? You there?" Yes Kairi, I'm here. No reason to wave an arm in front of me…oh wait…this could work.

Alright Sora, focus.

"Sora, seriously, are you- h-hay!" Kairi hadn't expected my hand to suddenly grab hers, the girl caught off balance as I spun her around. Before I could send her plummeting to the floor, my other hand quickly came around, keeping her off the ground as I dipped her.

Damn, and people say Riku is the smooth and sexy one.

"…Sora…" Kairi's cheeks nearly matched her hair as our eyes met. Damn, she's so cute…alright Sora, it's time to lose your lip virginity. You promised yourself it would be her damn it. Who cares if the whole class is…staring…

"Woah, you've got some nice moves, little man!" Before I could even register what was happening, Kairi was back up on her feet while I was being pat on the back. "You've got to teach me sometime!"

When I turned my head, I found myself looking into the eyes of a grinning young man who proceeded to shake my hand. "Alright, give it up everyone! This kid has talent!"

I do? I do! I do have talent! Hear that Kairi, I'm a talented dancer!

Wait, is that a good thing?

"Alright, time to get started! I'm Bartz Klauser, but please just call me Bartz. I really hate my last name." This elicited some laughs from the class (okay, I admit it, I laughed too) as we all looked upon the man who wore a red shirt with its middle open. Geez, that's not fair. So he gets to show off his body while we're all stuck in these shitty uniforms? Ugh.

"So yeah, welcome to Dance Class. Don't worry about grades and all that. Just do your best and I'll give you all A's or something. We're just all here to have fun, learn a bit about how to shake that body and relax from the harsh atmosphere of school."

I'm suddenly not having any regrets about signing up for Dance. Like, at all. Bartz made us introduce ourselves once again. While Dance was mainly composed of girls, there were a few boys too. Let's see, I think one was named Hope (strange name), one named Demyx (stranger name), and then there was one named Calcabrina (…). They all seemed alright, although we barely had a chance to talk before class ended. Well, maybe tomorrow!

* * *

><p>Dear God. Make it stop. Make it end.<p>

"…some say that Zanarkand was once a buzzing metropolis, the closest thing to what we now call a utopia. This however, I must denounce. During my own years there, I found that there was indeed a dark side to the city, one that few were willing to acknowledge. Yet it was there. Otherwise, how would the city have fallen into absolute ruin? I have attempted to share my knowledge with historians over the years, but few have been willing…"

Okay, I'll take Mr. Norg over this guy. Just please, please make him shut up!

Judging by the snores that filled the history classroom, I wasn't the only one who found Mr. Maechen a complete bore.

* * *

><p>"So Sora, how was your last class."<p>

"Maechen."

"Oh…I'm sorry?"

"Yeah. Thanks Riku." The silver haired boy laughed a bit as he punched my arm, our little group of friends gathering together after the final bell rang. Day one was over, meaning that we had about one hundred and seventy nine left. The good news was that most of my classes actually seemed pretty cool, and if not the courses than the teachers.

But then there was history…

"So, we all hitting the beach today? I mean, pretty sure homework isn't an issue at the moment." Of all people it was Kairi who had spoken up, although I guess that made the most sense: she and Namine had been on that cruise for the past month or so, meaning she didn't hit up the beach or so every day.

Woah, wait a second. Kairi + Beach = Kairi in a bikini.

"I'm for it! Come on guys, we can catch the 3 o'clock tram and everything." Despite both Kairi and I seeming quite eager to go, it became quite obvious that the others didn't share our views.

"Sorry guys. Have to get back early today." Sometimes I just don't understand Tidus. I mean, I've known him since we were both seven and well, even now I'm unable to grasp what's up with him. The fact that he hardly talks about his personal life might have something to do with that though. Whatever, I'm not one to pry.

"Yah guys, hate to say it but I actually already have plans. Got a date with Lu, yah?"

"Lu?" Fewf, I was worried I was just out of the loop. The fact that all the others joined in on stating that syllable made me feel slightly better.

"Oh, yah. Forgot to mention. She's a pretty cool girl. I'll introduce you to her sometime, yah?"

"You'd better Wakka!" Yeah, you tell him Selphie! "But sorry Kairi, Sora. I actually have to go meet with my tutor today."

Since when does Selphie have a tutor?

"And I actually have to get home and work on one of my pieces…" Well at least that makes sense. Everyone (or rather, Kairi) always insists that Namine is some master artist who is already working on a professional portfolio. I really want to see how much she's progressed. I mean, the last things I remember seeing her draw were crayon pictures back in Elementary school.

Both Kairi and I now turned to look at Riku, who simply offered a smile and a shrug. "Sorry guys. Sophomores actually do have homework. And trust me, Raines' class isn't easy. Well, as far as I've heard."

I didn't get a chance to ask who this Raines guy was as Kairi actually grabbed my hands.

Oh God. I never thought I'd say this, but for once I'm happy I'm not in dreamland!

"Well, we'll just go for a bit ourselves then, right Sora?"

"H-Huh? Oh yeah, sure Kai!" Time with just myself and Kairi. This was just too good to be true.

"H-Hey!" Damn it Roxas, don't ruin this for me! I turned to look at my cousin, although to my surprise (and delight) he wasn't alone. Behind him stood three teens, two of them being of the more awesome gender while one was a girl. "We were going to head back to the usual place. Anyone interested?"

"Sorry Roxas, we're all busy. Maybe next time if things work out."

"Heh, you're the ones who are missing out." Au contraire, Hayner. While you and your little group sit around discussing silly things, I'll be having some one-on-one time with Kairi. Bet you don't get that very often with Olette, huh?

"Well Sora, what are we waiting for? Christmas?" Before I could reply that I was indeed looking forward to the return of that jolly old man and all the presents he'd bring (that puppy better be amongst them this year…), Kairi grabbed my hand and started to run. Needless to say, I didn't resist.

* * *

><p>"It's been awhile since we've been there, hasn't it?" As the two of us stood on the beach (sadly still in our uniforms. No bikini-clad Kairi for me…), I found that both of our minds were drawn to the island that lay off the coast of Twilight Town.<p>

"Yeah. We used to go to the Play Island all the time. I guess time has been the problem recently, huh?" The smallest of the series of islands known as the Destiny Islands, the Play Island was uninhabited. Still, because of the nice scenery it became a place for recreation over the years. When we were all young, my dad took myself, Riku and Kairi there once. We've since made a habit of going.

Well, until recently at least.

"Don't worry Kai, we'll go there soon. Maybe this weekend, or if not then the next! I mean, maybe we've kind of outgrown it, but I feel like something is still there for us."

"…you know what Sora? I feel exactly the same way." As I looked at Kairi, I found the most peaceful of smiles on her face. She wasn't kidding, was she? "Ever since we first touched down there, it has become a special place for all of us. We've had a lot of good memories there you could say."

"Yeah, and we'll build many more as we grow older, Kai." I hoped my words would make Kairi smile, and just to go the extra mile I threw in my trademark cheesy grin in too! I mean, that has to earn my some points.

Apparently it did, although not in the way I thought.

"…you're right…hey Sora?"

"Yeah Kairi?"

"Don't ever change."

If it means getting closer to you, Kai, then I'll make sure I stay this way forever.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Preview: First Point<p>

"So, you're the new hotshot that I've been hearing all about, huh?"

"A guardian?

"Our meeting was perfect, Tidus. Well, I suppose it was a little messy, but no real harm done. And I'm Yuna. It's a pleasure!"


	2. First Point

Author's Note: Not much to say because of the nature of my initial posting. Again, reviews, critiques and the like all greatly appreciated!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: First Point<p>

Perspective: Tidus

* * *

><p>Reason No. 1 That My Life Sucks: My dad. Just my dad.<p>

Upon learning who my dad is, most people would say that I'm bat-shit insane for saying such a thing. I mean, how can having the world's best Blitzball player of the past generation as a pop suck? I must live in some sort of luxurious mansion with shitloads of cash to throw around. I mean, how can being the son of a celebrity suck?

Believe me, it does. And it sucks really, really badly.

"Heh, finally up I see. Late as usual, aren't you?"

As much as I really, really wanted to sock the arrogant prick in the face, I held back. I still had bruises from the last time I had tried something so rash against him, after all. It was the third day of school and I was indeed running late. That didn't mean I'd give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right, though.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Think I'm going to drive you to school?" It's honestly like he tries to make me want to kill him (and believe me, I've thought about doing it). Every morning it's some bullshit about me running late or not eating enough, and every night…

You know what? I think we should just stick to mornings for the moment.

I grabbed my backpack as I walked to the door, only to hear the sound of my dad getting out of his chair as he approached me from behind.

"What? Not going to say goodbye to your old man? Really kid, you have some issues. Wake up late, no manners? Sometimes I wonder if you take after me at all."

I'm the same way. I really, really hope that I take after mom. At least she wasn't an asshole. At least she didn't look for every opportunity to make my life a living hell. Not like _him_.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate you."

Dad simply grunted as he closed the door behind me. And thank God he did.

* * *

><p>"Come on Selphie, you need to tell us about this tutor friend of yours! I mean, you haven't hung out with us for the past two days because of this guy!" By the time I joined up with my friends the first bell had already rung, marking ten minutes before classes started. At the moment everyone was outside the main building, the seven of us reunited as per usual.<p>

"Who says it's a guy, Sora?" I couldn't help but laugh at the confused expression Sora made. He's a good guy, but I'd be lying if I said he wasn't a bit dense. Besides, he only had to pay attention to Selphie for a minute to figure out she was talking about a guy. Selphie doesn't go into super "kawaii" mode when talking about girls.

Also, what the heck is a "kawaii?" Some kind of kiwi?

Hey, Selphie's the one who uses the phrase, not me.

"Yo Tidus, you going to sign up today, right? I've decided that you, me and Riku are all making the team this year." Wakka clapped me on the shoulder as Riku nodded, both boys radiating an excitement that was sadly lost on me.

Don't get me wrong, I live, breathe and eat Blitzball (not literally). Hell, I'd say it's the one thing I'm actually pretty good at, all things considered. Hell, mom used to say that I was a fan even before I knew what dad did for a living.

It's just that, joining the school blitz team is a bit…complicated for me.

"You'll make it for sure, Tidus. I mean, sure no freshman has ever made the team before, but you? You're a natural Blitz Ace." Riku spoke the truth about how no freshman had ever made the team. Hell, even he and Wakka hadn't been able to make it onto the team, and they're both pretty damn good at the sport. Still, they had the advantage of being sophomores now, and that would count for something.

Me though? Hell, even if I could make the blitz team, who says I'd want to? Having to put up with _him _for an extra hour or two every day? No thanks!

"I think you should try out too, Tidus. I mean, you really are good." It isn't common for Namine to speak up, especially to me. I mean usually she ends up talking to Kairi, but me? This certainly was interesting.

"You think so, Nami?" Apparently I had made a mistake in calling her the nickname, for she blushed and turned away, her long blond hair now masking her eyes.

"Y-Yes. I've seen you guys practice before, and you're always amazing. And I know how passionate you are about blitzball. You always talk about making it pro someday, right? Well, couldn't this be the first step?"

Maybe I had underestimated Namine a bit. I mean, I always just thought her to be in her twin's shadow, but now that she was speaking, I found there was a lot of wisdom and truth in her words.

"You're right, Namine. Thanks." The young artist smiled before returning to the conversation about Selphie's tutor, a matter I really didn't care that much about.

I mean, why should I have to worry about Selphie's afterschool activities when I already have enough matters on my own plate?

Some people might say I'm a bit selfish for thinking something like that, but when you grow up around a dad like mine, you can't help but be a bit of an asshole at times.

Trust me, I hate it too.

"Alright. Sign me up, Wakka. We're going to kick some ass together, the three of us." A fist bump with my blitzing bros always made me feel a bit better, and this one was no different.

I'm just worried that no amount of fist bumps will make me feel better when I have to see him again.

* * *

><p>"Alright Mr. Zanar, I want you to read your lines with a little more…enthusiasm this time. Honestly, I have to wonder about why some of you signed up for this class if you aren't going to take it seriously."<p>

Hmm, I wonder why indeed.

"_Look kid, I know you probably think that Drama is a class for pansies or something, but, well, actually I guess that's a bit appropriate for you then, huh? Besides, I've heard from a few of your teachers that you've been snapping a bit in class. Maybe some acting will let you work on that anger management of yours."_

I hate you, dad. I hate you so much.

"Yeah, right." I can't say I'm a big fan of our Drama teacher. Always talking with an air of supremacy about himself and all the roles he's scored. Going on and on about how we need to step up our game. Seriously, it's the third day of classes.

Also, is that a feather sticking out of his head?

"No Luzzu, you can't do this. Operation Mi'hen can only end in disaster. Sin is far too great a force to deal with!" Hey, at least this time I tried to sound enthusiastic about my lines.

"I can't say I really have a choice, Gatta. The orders have been given and The Crusaders are to move out. I'm not letting you come this time though, kid." Ironic, considering that my partner for the scene was a good foot shorter than me.

"No! I'm going to fight! Sin took everything away from me! It's about time I get back at him!"

"Tidus, it's 'take my revenge,' not 'get back at him.' Honestly, this new lingo is ruining the art of theatre."

Thankfully I wasn't the one who had to speak up against our teacher's arrogance. Nope, 'Luzzu' got to do that.

"Bro, why the heck did you choose _The Pilgrimage_ of all the plays we could rehearse? It's such a dark tale that just ends with everyone dead. Oh, sorry if I spoiled it everyone!"

Geez, thanks Zidane. Now I really want to keep going just to see my character killed.

Oh, and for the record, Zidane wasn't just being informal. He and Mr. Genome are brothers, or half-brothers or something like that. At least that's what Zidane keeps insisting.

"Death is but a natural part of the life cycle, Zidane. So many fear it while few come to accept it. _The Pilgrimage_ is about coming to terms with death, both for the characters of the work along with the audience. But then again I suppose you were always into those garbage plays like _I Want to Be Your Canary, _weren't you."

"You take that back." Woah, apparently Zidane has a berserk button and it's…trash talking his favorite play? Well, different strokes for different folks I guess.

"Perhaps I will. If you finish the scene. Pick up where Mr. Zanar here screwed up." Great, because you couldn't just say left off.

"Right." Man, Zidane really must like this play or something. I've never seen him look so frustrated in my life, and I've known him for a good two years now. "Everything of mine is gone too, Gatta. My son, my wife, everything. But I'm not fighting to avenge them. I'm fighting so that they can rest easy knowing that the world they love, that he people they love are still alive. Even if I have to die to ensure that, I don't mind. My life isn't as important in the greater scheme of things."

"…I hate you, Luzzu…always leaving me behind…"

"I'm sorry kid. But if it helps, you've made me proud…when I found you, you were just a broken little boy who wanted to die. But look at you now: a man, and a mighty fine warrior at that. Your only problem is that temper of yours. Take that anger you have towards Sin, and turn it into something else."

"Hmm. Not bad. For a moment there I thought you were actually going to cry, Mr. Zanar. Alright, let's get the next scene going then. Krile, Faris, you're up."

I'm pretty sure that Mr. Genome could have chosen a better way to run class, especially considering how unfair it could be. The man just chooses a play and we spend all of class rehearsing. Minor roles only have to work for like, four minutes per class? Me and Zidane? Hell, we're up there almost all of class.

"You're not a bad actor, Tidus. Who'd have known that our rising Blitz champ can get so emotional when he wants to."

I couldn't help but smile at Zidane, the boy handing me a bottle of water as he reached for one of his own. Zidane's not a bad kid at all. Sure, he's a bit of a prankster at times, but then again, I've been known to play a prank or two every now and then myself.

"Well I can't compare to you."

"Only because you didn't grow up in an acting troupe. I've been honing my skills for over a decade, Tidus."

I guess he was right on that. Maybe I was a natural born actor or something? I guess that's the case. After all, I do have to act in front of all of my friends every day. I have to act like life is super peachy and that I'm totally hyped for everything I have to deal with.

Yeah, like life is easy for me.

* * *

><p>"So, you're the new hotshot that I've been hearing all about, huh?"<p>

I certainly can't say I was expecting to end up approached by the school's Blitz Captain during lunch, but then again, I can't say I really minded. I wanted to see the kind of guy I'd be dealing with.

"Yeah Zack, this is the guy I've been talkin' about, yah? I'm tellin' ya the kid's a prodigy." Wakka to the rescue as usual I suppose. He really wanted me on the team, didn't he? Well, not that I'd mind joining up if not for that one little detail…

"You know that no freshman has made the team before, right? I mean, not even Wakka, and I still remember being blown away with him during tryouts last year.

"Hah! If you think I'm good, wait till you see this guy in the water. A real champ!"

"So you've said, Wakka. And believe me, I trust you on that." The spiky black haired boy flashed us a smile as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Still, am I wrong in thinking that it's no coincidence that your friend's last name happens to be the coaches?"

If this turns into what I think it's going to, I swear-

"Yeah man. Tidus is the son of the coach. And just as good as blitzball as his old man, yah?"

"Hmph. Well, as long as the coach doesn't play favorites or anything, that's fine with me. I mean, kind of unfair for the others if he can just choose his son to be on the team. Hmm, I wonder how much of his talent is simply inherited-"

Okay, that does it. I am not dealing with this shit again.

"Tidus, where you goin' man? H-Hey look out!"

Geez Wakka, couldn't you have spoken a bit faster?

As the two of us crashed to the ground, the cafeteria went silent save the sound of a lunch tray clattering against the floor.

And after the calm of the silence came the laughter.

The girl who I had crashed into quickly picked herself up and started to run, not even giving me a chance to apologize to her. Even as I shook my head to get the shock of the crash out of my system, I was conscious enough to realize that only scraps of food remained on her tray, and there was no big mess in sight. That only meant-

Oh crap.

"Yo Tidus, you okay man?" Wakka and the others (thankfully) weren't laughing as they rushed over to me. Still, I couldn't give them much thought right now. There was something I had to do.

I scrambled to my feet and darted out of the cafeteria, quite thankful that my speed wasn't only limited to the blitz dome. The girl who had fled had only just passed through the door as I reached her.

"Hey, wait!"

The girl stopped, her shoulders trembling slightly as I took a few steps towards her.

Crap, I know what that shaking means.

"Hey…I'm really sorry about that. Trust me, it was a complete accident. I should have looked where I was going when I got up, I just got-"

"I-Its nothing." As the girl spun around, I found myself frankly…shocked by what I saw.

The first thing that caught my attention were her eyes. I mean, they were amazing. A green right eye and a blue left one. I had heard about heterochromia before, but never once had I seen it. And I always thought it was a defect, not something that was so…breathtaking.

Still, I couldn't help but feel terrible as a few tears trickled out from them.

As my eyes continued to study her body, I found the need to look away, and fast. Although the school uniform showed that she was quite…developed, the front of her skirt was now splattered with what looked to be Sheppard's Pie. Her blouse had several grease stains around her waist. The more I liked, the worse I felt.

"It's not nothing. I completely ruined your uniform. Plus I made a complete idiot of the two of us in front of practically the whole-"

"I'm glad."

I had to blink a few times to make sure I was seeing things correctly. Was the girl…smiling? It was a perfect smile, even if she didn't open her mouth as she smiled. It was both endearing, yet at the same time, sad.

"Why would you say that?" I couldn't hold the words back as I looked at the girl, one of her hands now running through her brown hair as she smiled.

"Because now I'll always be remembered here as the girl who got covered in food during her first week here. It might not be the best way for people to remember me by, but it's something, right?"

As much as I wanted to say something, I couldn't. Not after hearing that. I mean, she was right, but still, I couldn't help but feel-

"I-I'm sorry! Th-That sounded odd, didn't it?" Despite her apology, the girl was now…laughing? Despite the mess that covered her front, she was giggling, a hand resting over her mouth as she tried to hold back her laughter.

I don't understand how it happened, but the next thing I knew and I was laughing as well. I guess it must have been contagious or something.

"I-It's fine. Still, I'm sorry about what happened. W-we should find you some new clothes."

"Don't worry about that. I actually brought an extra pair of clothes today with me. I'll just tell my teachers about what happened to my uniform and everything should be alright."

"I guess…but at least let me buy you a new uniform. I mean, I don't know if those stains are going to come out that easily."

"Don't make it look like this was all your fault. I should have watched where I was going."

Who was this girl? She certainly wasn't like Selphie, Kairi or Namine, that was for sure. She seemed something unique entirely. Maybe I just needed to get to know more girls than those three.

Despite all that, the brunette before me just seemed so, well, special. And special in the best of ways.

"Then at least let me treat you to ice cream or something today, alright? I mean, I'm not going to stop feeling bad about it until I can make it up to you somehow."

She brought her hand to her chin as she cocked her head slightly to the side. Was this some kind of thinking pose? It certainly was, well, cute.

"Alright then. How about right after school for just a few minutes? We'll meet outside the main gate. I don't want to eat up all your time."

"Don't worry. The only thing you'll be eating up is some delicious ice cream." That got her to laugh for a few seconds at least. "I'm Tidus, by the way. Nice to meet you…I mean, our meeting could have been-"

"Our meeting was perfect, Tidus. Well, I suppose it was a little messy, but no real harm done. And I'm Yuna. It's a pleasure!" She called as she dashed away. I couldn't say I blamed her though. Having hot Sheppard's Pie spilt all over your skirt? That can't be comfortable.

Still, I can't say I felt very comfortable after our encounter. Whenever I closed my eyes, those eyes would gaze at me.

* * *

><p>"Blitzball try-outs are this Saturday, as I'm sure all of you know. While I can't say I'm the biggest fan of the sport, I have been instructed to inform you that you are to sign up this afternoon right after school. Slots are fairly limited, so I'd get there quickly." Mr. Highwind paced back and forth even as my classmates and I performed our third set of twenty pushups. Talk about a hard driver.<p>

"I should warn you all that no freshman has ever made the team in the history of this school. Of course, there's nothing wrong with breaking tradition." I nodded ever so slightly as I brought my chest a few centimeters away from the ground once again before pushing myself up. Several of my classmates had already given up, but not me. This was rough, but I've gone through a lot worse.

"_Tidus man, is this really okay brudda? I mean, I know you want to get tougher, but this? Seems a bit extreme, yah?"_

"_For the last time, yes Wakka! We all know that this is the area where I need to improve the most. And I don't care about how painful it is going to be, I will be able to take more hits. Can't be a Blitz Ace otherwise."_

_My red-haired friend had sighed as he nodded, the two of us submerging beneath the ocean water as we faced one another. I was already bracing myself by the time he struck, Wakka nearly knocking the air out of me as he hit me hard._

_Wakka turned around to face me again as I saw the uncertainty in his eyes. He didn't want to keep doing this. He didn't want to hurt me. But I didn't care. I nodded at him, beckoning forth. He'd come again, and again and again until I could take the pain better. _

_Hell, now that I think of it, maybe it explains why dad-_

"Tidus." I looked up into the stern eyes of Mr. Highwind as he nodded. "Welcome back to the real world. Everyone else is taking five. You can do the same if you'd like. I only asked for three sets, not five."

"Oh, right." I quickly pushed myself back onto my feet as I stood, a boy named Hope tossing me a small towel that I had to thank him for. As I wiped the sweat of my brow, I realized that I was still being watched.

"Something wrong?"

"Not particularly. I was just thinking about you and this Saturday. Your dad says you aren't half bad at the sport."

"Bet he says I'm not half good at it either."

"I take it you and Jecht aren't on the best of terms then?"

"Yeah. You could say that."

"I'm sorry to hear it then."

"You know him, huh?"

"Tidus, the Phys Ed department does play a role in determining what sport teams get funding. Besides, Jecht and I go back a bit."

"You don't say." Huh, explains why he's a bit of a dick himself at times I suppose. Mr. Highwind seemed to catch on a bit as he dropped the subject, simply ordering us to do laps once everyone was rested. And then there were the chin ups.

Whatever. I'll take the pain as long as dad isn't involved.

* * *

><p>"Damn, he was right about sign-ups…" Pretty much every slot on the entire sheet was filled as I stood before it after school, and already I could feel the pushing of others eager to try out behind me. Yeah, sorry guys, but as much as I hate my dad, the coverage I can get make it well worth it. Nami was really right about this. "There we go!" I said before quickly diving out of the way as several other boys desperately fought over the last two slots.<p>

Although none of my friends were nowhere in sight, I had seen the names Riku Gibken and Wakka Orel on the list. Good thing they had managed to get slots early.

I wondered what I should do as I stood outside the athletic department. Wakka was probably with that Lu girl again (who he has yet to introduce me too) and Riku, well, Riku is probably with Sora and Kairi, as per usual. Can't say I blame him though. Those three have been together forever.

Wait a second, hadn't I agreed to meet someone?

"Oh shit!" I yelled as I raced down the hall, ignoring a girl's lecture about language as I moved. Getting spilt food all over her uniform was bad enough, but standing her up? I wasn't going to cause any more pain for Yuna.

Thankfully she was standing where we had agreed to meet when I arrived outside the main gate, only five minutes having passed since school had ended. "H-Hey! Sorry about that. Had to do something quick!"

"It's fine, Tidus. I haven't been waiting longer." There really was just something about Yuna's smile that touched me. Hell, it made me want to smile too. Until I realized what she was wearing.

"Umm, hey Yuna? Aren't you hot in all of that?" When Yuna had told me she had brought a change of clothes, I hadn't expected it to be a long sleeve shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Seriously, aside from her hands and head, I don't think she showed an inch of skin. "I mean, I know summer vacation just ended, but summer it's still pretty warm out?"

"Oh, you think so?" Good job, Tidus. Make the girl feel embarrassed. Still, part of me didn't mind as her cheeks darkened.

Well, the jerk part of me anyway.

"I usually dress like this I guess. It has sort of always been my way. Is there something wrong with it?"

"N-Not really. Pretend I didn't' say anything, okay? The last thing I should be doing is questioning your sense of fashion after ruining your uniform, right?" Even as I spoke, I had to wonder how much better Yuna might look when she wasn't hiding her body. She had looked amazing in that school uniform, but I guess she was forced to wear it. She's not uncomfortable about her weight or anything, is she?

"Tidus, please." The girl before me gently placed a hand on one of mine, her eyes peering deep within my own as I looked upon the differently colored orbs. "If what I'm wearing is strange for now, please tell me. It's just that, back from where I'm from this is normal for women, I guess you could say."

"H-Hey, let's talk as we walk, alright? I mean, we were going to grab ice cream, right?"

"Oh! You're right! I'm sorry, Tidus. I said that I wouldn't take up much of your time and here I am doing just that." She's too polite. Now I really was curious about where she was from and how she was raised.

"Don't worry about it. I can tackle my homework later. Let's just enjoy ourselves for a bit, right?" That got a nod from Yuna as I walked slightly ahead of her, the girl following behind me. I was going to take her to the west side of Twilight Town. After all, there's a nice little ice cream place by the sea there.

"So Yuna, about where you're from…"

"Oh, yes! I was born in Bevelle fifteen years ago." Bevelle, huh? No wonder she's so conservative with her clothes. Seriously, that whole city is focused on following the religion of Yevon and upholding some ancient rituals or something.

I didn't want to tell Yuna, but Bevelle is often the butt of many jokes that me and my friends have cracked before.

"Oh, that's cool. So, you're a follower of the Church of Yevon?"

"Not anymore."

I turned to look at Yuna, although right away I wished I hadn't. Her head was turned to the left, her discomfort visible as I watched her hair bounce with every step she took. I guess I had asked the wrong question.

"Please don't worry about it. Leaving the Church has allowed me to come here. I really like it here, actually. I mean, I can't say I've met many friend here yet, but-"

"What, I don't count? Thanks a lot Yuna."

"Ah! Tidus, that's not what I-"

"Just teasing you! Come on Yuna, let's get off the stuff about our pasts and focus on having a nice little afternoon together, alright?" After all, the last thing I wanted to discuss was my own background. Especially my family background.

Yuna smiled as she nodded, the girl's eyes focused on the gulls that soared over the nearby ocean. "You're right. Well, is there anything you'd like to know about me though?"

Over the next three minutes I learned quite a bit about the girl whose uniform I had ruined. Yuna's favorite food is Lobster Pasta, her favorite color is blue, she's had a stuffed Moogle since she was two that she still sleeps with at times (I knew Selphie and Kairi would be squeeing over how cute that sounds), she's never had a boyfriend before (oh?) and that when it comes to literature, her favorite is, of all things, _The Pilgrimage_.

"No kidding. We're doing that right now in Mr. Genome's class. I'm sure it's still early enough to transfer classes if you want."

"Oh! N-No thanks, Tidus. I'm not much of an actor or anything. I prefer reading or watching it."

"I understand. But umm, if you don't mind me asking, why _The Pilgrimage_? I mean, that's a bit dark, isn't it?"

"You're read it too?" Read it, had it spoiled to me, same thing I guess. I nodded at Yuna whose face suddenly lit up. "I know it's a bit dark, but I guess the message behind it, it really resonates with me, Tidus. The idea of dying to protect the ones you love, of trying to make the world a better place…when my parents died-"

Oh shit.

"Yuna, I'm so sorry. Please, pretend I didn't-"

"Please." It was Yuna who was asking me to stop now as she raised a hand ever so slightly. "When my parents died, I didn't know what I was going to do. I barely even got to start knowing mom before she vanished and dad…he told me to be a good girl one day and never came back."

"I'm sorry, Yuna…if it helps, my mom died-"

"Wh-Why would you say that helps! Tidus, I'm so sorry…" Yuna seemed heartbroken as I told her that I didn't have a mom. Sometimes, no, all the time, I really wish it was my father who had died.

Then again, she only died because of him in the first place.

"It's alright. She was a good woman. I'm sure your parents were good too."

Yuna offered only a nod as she looked away to face the ocean. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure how they died. I'd always ask my dad why mom was never around anymore, but he'd only tell me that she had passed away. It took me sometime to figure out what that meant, and even then, my father never told me how she had died. And then he vanished too…"

"Wait, so you're an orphan now? Geez, Yuna…you've really had it rough, huh?"

"You could say that. But don't worry about me. I'm not alone. After all, I have my guardian with me?"

"A guardian?

"A legal guardian."

"Oh." Geez, and here I thought that Yuna was watched over by some big guy with a giant sword or something.

"His name is Auron. He's a bit soft-spoken, but when you get to know him he's pretty nice. He's watched over me since I lost my father ten years ago."

Auron…why was that name so familiar? I knew I had heard it from somewhere before.

"Oh, is this it?" I turned to look where Yuna was pointing as I nodded. The small ice cream parlor was as homely as ever as I held the door open for Yuna, the two of us ordering two Medium Cones (Yuna insisted on small, but I knew she just wanted to be nice. After all, I had spilt all of her lunch over her). Yuna got Chocolate while I got Rocky Road.

"Are you sure I can't pay at-"

"No way. I'm already the reason that you didn't get to eat the lunch you paid for. Actually, is there anything else you want? I pretty sure this doesn't cover-"

Yuna didn't need to say anything to respond to me. All she needed was to pout and I shut up.

Seriously, you try holding your own against that thing.

The two of us walked outside as we looked out across the ocean. I wondered if Yuna enjoyed the beach as much as I did. Then again, knowing Bevelle, girls there probably weren't allowed to even show their arms outside.

"My mother used to take me to the beach when I was very little. At least, that's what dad used to tell me."

"Oh? Really? I mean, I guess I was sort of under the impression that not a lot of people in Bevelle go to the beach-"

"That's right." I turned to look at Yuna, a small smile on her face even as she held back a sob. "Mom didn't really know about Yevon's traditions. She was an outsider. An Al Bhed, actually."

Well, that certainly explained Yuna's green eye.

"I guess that must have caused a lot of trouble for your family, huh? I'm pretty sure that Yevon is all about purity and all that, so having a woman from a minority group like that…sorry, I shouldn't be bashing on your-"

"It's alright. I've lost faith in Yevon myself." The two of us were silent for a moment before I heard some laughs from down near the beach.

Well, look who it is.

"Hey!" I yelled, Yuna startled by my sudden outburst as I waved down to my three friends. Sora, Riku and Kairi all turned to look at me, the trio also still in their school uniforms even as they raced down the seaside. I received several waves in return as they started towards the ramp that would lead up to where Yuna and I were.

"They're my friends. Come on, I'll introduce you."

"Is that really alright? I promised only to-"

"I hope you managed to sign up, Tidus. Slots were almost gone by the time I got there." Riku and I high fived as he reached me, both of us grinning at one another. Maybe it's the fact that we're both blitz fans, but I'd say I'm closer with him than I am with Sora and Kairi.

"Guys, this is Yuna. She's actually new here. You may remember her from lunch today." I'm not sure why I added the last part, but it certainly made Yuna blush a bit. Again, I wasn't really sure whether I should be happy or upset with myself.

"You really should have watched where you were going, Tidus." Kairi said as she shook a finger at me. "Hello Yuna, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kairi!"

"I'm Sora! And Mr. "I'm too cool to introduce myself here" is Riku!"

"Sora, I would have introduced myself if you would have waited a few seconds."

As Sora and Riku started to fight, I found Yuna giggling a bit. Seeing her happy like this really made me glad that I had shot out of my seat in anger. For a second, I even forgot what I was so angry about.

Oh yeah. Him. Like Always.

"So where are you from, Yuna?" Kairi was as friendly as ever, the girl clearly wanting to befriend Yuna. Not like I could blame her for that.

"I moved here from Bevelle last month."

"Bevelle? You mean crazy religion land?" As per usual, Sora just had to open his damn mouth.

"SORA! How rude can you possibly be!" Thankfully Kairi was the first to pounce on Sora before I had to, my spiky haired friend being forced to apologize to a rather understanding Yuna.

"It's alright. I understand that Bevelle is criticized by many people. Rightfully so in many cases."

"S-Still, sorry about that Yuna. That wasn't something I should have said." At least Sora had what it took to apologize, even if Kairi had to be the enforcer.

"Please don't worry about it, Sora-"

"Well, I think we should get going about now! Come sit with us at lunch tomorrow, Yuna. We'd all really like to know you more!" Kairi smiled as she dragged a protesting Sora along with her, Riku simply shrugging and giving us a "see you around" before following after his friends.

"Sorry, maybe that wasn't the-"

"I'm thankful, Tidus. I'm making new friends already it would seem. Your friends certainly are a colorful bunch, aren't they?"

"You've got that right. And tomorrow I'll introduce you to Wakka, Selphie and Namine. Those three couldn't be more different from one another!" I was a bit surprised to see how much I was smiling as I talked with this girl. Maybe Yuna's smiles really were contagious or something.

And the weirdest part was that I didn't have to fake it even once. When I smiled, it was genuine.

It's been a long time since that's ever happened.

"It's funny. I hear that I have a cousin named Rikku. But I'm pretty sure she's a girl."

"Wait, Riku is a girl's name too?" Oh man, I am not letting him live this one down.

"I guess so! Maybe the spelling is a bit different or something." Yuna said with a smile, gasping as she realized that her cone was starting to melt. She quickly licked up some of the dripping chocolate ice cream before I handed her a few napkins.

The two of us stood in silence as he worked on our cones, Yuna's eyes fixed to the ocean while I watched as my three friends vanished walked towards the beach's Tram Station.

"Umm, Tidus?"

"Yeah?"

"Riku said something about sign ups, didn't he? I-I don't mean to pry but-"

"It's nothing. I'm just trying out for the school's Blitz Team this Saturday."

"Oh, really? You play blitzball?"

I wanted to tell Yuna that I ate, slept and breathed blitzball, but then again, I didn't want to come off as a complete weirdo. "Yeah. I'm a big fan of the game. Been into it since I was little. Wait, do they have blitzball in Bevelle?"

Yuna shook her head as she looked at me. "No. But when I was little, one of my father's friends told me all about the game. He said to me that you play it in a stadium lit up with lights, the fans cheering wildly from all sides as the brave players struggle within a dome of water. He told me that it's not a game for the weak."

That last part sounds like something dad might say to me.

"That sounds about right. But really, you've never seen a game, Yuna? Not even on TV?"

"They don't have TVs in Bevelle. And I hear that the game isn't in season just yet." She was right about that, blitzball's season a bit strange in that it starts from mid November and goes until Mid June. I really wish I could say why that is. I don't know, maybe some tradition or something.

"If that's the case, then I can get you some tickets-"

"Wait, this Saturday!"

"Huh?"

"I'll come and cheer for you. That way you'll have a fan and I'll get to see how you play blitzball."

"W-Woah Yuna, I mean, that's not necessary or anything. I don't want to mess up any of your plans for the weekend or anything."

"I don't have any plans. Before today I didn't really have any friends to hang out with, but now I have you. And Riku will be there too, right? So I can spend time getting to know the two of you better."

I…didn't really have anything to say back to that. I mean, if Yuna didn't have anything better to do, who was I to deny her watching us try-out?

Besides, part of me wanted her to come. Part of me wanted to show her how to play the game.

"Alright then. If you're sure. Try-outs start at seven in the morning, so make sure to get up bright and early."

"My goodness, that early?" I realized I still wasn't used to Yuna's differently colored eyes as they widened at the news.

"Yeah. The blitz coach is kind of a dick like that." To think even saying that was downplaying the truth.

"I'm sure he has his reasons." I decided not to correct Yuna, knowing well that after the tryouts were done, the blitz coach was either going to go home and sleep or go out to a bar and stay there for the rest of the day.

"Maybe. Oh, quick Yuna! Eat it before it drips everywhere!" My new friend let out a cute gasp as she realized that her cone was leaking quite a bit, the girl quickly sucking on the very bottom to stop the leaking. A minute later and we had both finished our cones, Yuna wiping her face off with a napkin as she smiled.

"Thanks for treating me today, Tidus. I've always imagined that ice cream tasted good, but to have it myself-"

"Hold the phone. This was your first time eating ice cream too?"

Yuna simply smiled, although if the slight blush on her cheeks was any indication, then Sora really was right about Bevelle.

"Don't worry about it. I'd treat you after the try-outs on Saturday too, but it might be a bit early to go get ice cream. So, how about lunch?"

"I'm not letting you treat me again, Tidus. You've already done so much for me."

"Come on Yuna, it'll be fun. You know, just the two of us, maybe feasting on some tasty grilled cheeses or so? They have those in Bevelle, right?"

"…"

"…alright, that settles it. I'm taking you out to lunch then!" I didn't realize it when I said it, but I was pretty much asking her out on a date. Hopefully this one would be better than the last one I went on.

"_Selphie, put down the cheese whiz right now! Y-you're going to drown your hot dog in it!"_

"_Muhahahahaha!"_

"_Selphie, I mean it! People are staring and everything! You can't possibly…wait, what are you doing with that? Selphie wait- AHHHH!"_

Some days, I still swear that I still smell like cheese. And crappy, processed cheese at that.

"Thank you, Tidus. Today has been the most fun I've had in a long time."

Oddly enough, I felt the same way.

"Hey, no problem. It's the least I can do after I wrecked your uniform. Speaking of which…"

"No!" Yuna grabbed my hand before I could reach into my pocket as she shook her head. "You already paid for ice cream, and if you really insist on lunch Saturday, then I'm not letting you buy me anymore stuff. I can handle getting a new uniform."

It was only as I looked away from my pocket that I realized how close her face was to mine. I guess it dawned on her too, her cheeks starting to go red. The weird part was, I felt a bit heated in the face as well.

"S-Sorry." Even as she gave an un-needed apology she continued to look at me. Man, Yuna can be so…cute.

Hey Yuna, want to come over to my place? Yeah right, as if I have a decent place to show her.

"Oh, it's fine." I said, Yuna finally realizing that her hand was still on mine as she let go and took a step back. I realized that I hadn't been breathing as I felt air rush into my lungs a second later.

"Ah! I-I should get going. I've already kept you nearly two hours!" That caught my attention. Has it really already been that long? Checking my watch, I found it was indeed 4:17. It certainly hadn't felt that long to me.

"Are you sure? I mean, if you want-"

"No Tidus, you should get home and do your homework. I have some to do as well." Yuna said, the girl looking a bit perplexed now as she looked around.

I couldn't help but smile. "You don't know how to get home from here, do you?" The fact that Yuna's blush refused to fade away told me all I needed to know. "Come on. I'll tell you." I wasn't going to be the one keeping her, after all.

Another five minutes of walking saw us at the tram stop. "Alright, so if that's where you live just take the Tram two stops, get off and go down the first street on your right. That should get you there just fine."

"Thank you so much for everything today, Tidus. You've been such a big help to me."

"Hey, no problem. What are friends for, right? I'll see you at lunch tomorrow, right?"

"Okay!" With that last word, Yuna boarded the tram. Still, even as it started to move away, I saw Yuna waving at me with a smile.

I couldn't help but wave back.

* * *

><p>"You're usually not this late getting back. Well, what kept you?"<p>

Several options were immediately presented to me as I stepped into my house only to be greeted by my dad's voice. I could of course ignore him, but knew well what the consequences of that could lead to. I could always simply step back outside and come back in when he was either asleep or passed out. Or I can just tell him the truth.

Oddly enough, I went with the third option. And that's the one I rarely ever choose.

"I was showing a new girl around town, dad."

"Oh? Well, look at you, the chivalrous little knight." God I wanted to sock him in the face. "Heh, well as long as I don't end up a granddad too soon, then all's good." Really, really wanted to sock him in the face.

"Whatever." I closed the door to my room behind me and threw myself on my bed. I knew that I should have started my homework right then and there, but I had too much else on my mind at the time. The try-outs, Yuna, my dad, my friends.

Times like this really just made me want to scream. Then again, with my dad in the house, that's never a really good idea.

So I just shut my eyes, hoping that the darkness would help me clear my mind for a bit.

But I didn't see darkness. I just saw those two eyes. I saw the calming blue and deep green eyes that I had looked into so much that day. Only this time, I felt like I could see the hurt that lay behind them.

I don't know why, but I had to wonder if Yuna's hurting could compare with my own.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Preview: Maybe I'm a Lion<p>

"Come on and open up already! Otherwise you're getting the cuchi-cuchi treatment!"

Oh, God. He's pouting. He's actually pouting at me.

"I've heard of you before. You're the one he likes."


	3. Maybe I'm a Lion

Author's Note: Once again, not much of a need for me to say much at the start of this chapter. Still, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Maybe I'm a Lion<p>

Perspective: Squall

* * *

><p>"Alright, smile for the camera!"<p>

I did no such thing.

"Umm, son? Mind smiling? I mean, you want a good school picture, right?"

I haven't had a reason to smile since I was five years old, old man. I don't think anything you say to me right now is going to change that.

"Kid, this is your senior picture we're talking about. Not something you want to mess up, right? Now, smile."

It didn't matter how many times he planned to ask. I wasn't going to smile for him. Only one person in my life was ever capable of bringing a smile to my face.

And she's gone.

"Alright son, I'm getting really ticked off here. Smile."

"Bite me."

"Okay, that's it!"

"Is something wrong here?"

Of all the people to come to my rescue…

"He won't fucking smile! This is supposed to be a simple, easy process and he's-"

"Please, watch your language Mr. Fabool. You're on school property, and some of these kids are freshmen." My blonde-haired 'savior' flashed me a smile before turning back to the man. "Squall isn't exactly a person who smiles a lot, so you'll just have to make do with the best shot of him you can get."

The old man snarled as he turned back to look at me. I endured the two required pictures of myself before walking off.

"Wait, Squall!"

This girl will never give me a break, will she?

"What?" I turned to look upon Quistis Trepe, also known as the one whose mission in life is to pry into my life.

Trust me, that's not a very good idea.

"Well it's just that with everyone else getting their photos taken right now, I figured that we had a few minutes before we have to get back to class. I was hoping maybe we could talk for a minute and-"

"Sorry, not interested." I really wasn't, knowing that she'd just start asking those annoying questions once again.

"_So Squall, where are you living these days?_

"_Is there anything I can do to help out? Living by yourself must be tough, huh?"_

"_Squall, why is it that you never smile? I mean, even back at the orphanage you were always this way."_

Never. Shuts. Up.

"Some of us do care about you, Squall. You'll realize it sooner or later."

Care about me, huh? Why? Why does she care that I even exist? Does she think we share a history? Does she think that because we grew up in the same building for a few years we're linked?

Bonds are weak things that are meant to be severed. I learned that lesson when I was five years old.

"Will I? We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, pencils out! Today we're going to have a bit of fun!"<p>

Why the hell am I taking this class again?

Third period saw me in the one class I dreaded above all else: Journalism. The subject itself isn't that bad in all fairness.

It's just…dear God, why do I have to deal with this guy?

"So, I was thinking to myself last night how best to get you all thinking like a journalist. Now, I wouldn't say I'm the brightest when it comes to these things (_that's something I certainly agree with…_) but I have made a name for myself in quite a few magazines and all that."

Really? Well, that would explain why I've never heard of the famed Laguna Loire outside of school. I don't have time to read that trash.

"So! Today is all about interviewing one another! Everyone here will partner up with another classmate and get to asking questions. Your assignment tonight will be to compile all this goody goody (_goody goody?_) information together and get an article typed up for me (_great, typing…_), got it? Alright guys, let's get to work!"

I remained seated, knowing exactly what was going to happen. Everyone else would pair together, and the last kid without a partner would have to come and deal with me. Can't really blame them, though.

"Hmm…seems we have an odd number here…geez, I really should have checked the class list again, huh?" No kidding. "Well in that case, it looks like you get to have me as a partner, Squall!"

What.

God no. Anyone else. Anyone else but this guy.

It was too late. Laguna had already sat himself down next to me, the man grinning as he pulled a pen out from behind his ear (_ugh…_).

Some people might ask me why I can't stand the guy, why it is that I can't be in the same room with him for five minutes without wanting to strangle myself.

They can see for themselves.

"So Squall, before we get started I should ask how your summer break went! I mean, you're still off living on your own, right?"

"You could say that."

"Always the strong, silent type, huh Squall? Come on and open up already! Otherwise you're getting the cuchi-cuchi treatment!"

Cuchi…cuchi…what?

I want this man tested for drugs. Right now.

"I held three jobs over the summer. Didn't have much free time. Does that answer your question?"

The idiot just scratched his cheek and smiled. "Technically yes, but as a journalist I'm obliged to pry for all the juicy details. What sort of jobs did you hold? Work at any cool places? Meet any hot chicks? I mean, I hear a lot are into mysterious loners like you."

"I worked at a summer camp, the pizzeria that I still work at, and then as a tutor. I'd rather not discuss the first one (_seriously, the less said the better…_), the second is the same as normal, and I had to help a kid with his pre-calc twice a week for 200 munny an hour. Does that work for you?"

Laguna just laughed, jotting everything that I had said down in his notepad as he smiled. "Wow, I think that's the most I've gotten out of you yet. You know Squall, you really do need to talk a bit more. I mean, I would've given you an A last year if your presentations hadn't been so, well, brief."

"It's how I am. After last year you should know that well enough."

"Well, I guess I do. Still, doesn't mean you don't interest me. I mean, sure you're all broody on the outside (_can a teacher really say that to his student?_), but I've seen the poems you've composed and the essays you've written up for me. Top notch stuff, all of it. Your parents mu- w-would be proud."

The two of us sat in silence for a moment, Laguna shifting around in his seat as he smiled. "So! Alright, let's get to the assignment. I mean, while I'll get a little piece written up about you, you're the one being graded after all."

Sadly, what the man said was true. "Fine. Where were you born?"

"You've heard of Esthar, right? Well I was born there thirty eight years ago! Hah, gave you two facts about me with only one question!"

…yes you did. Thanks. I scribbled the information down quickly. Esthar, huh? That place was pretty far from Twilight Town.

"What made you want to teach here?"

"Well, I've always really been into journalism. It's always been my dream to travel the world and learn a lot of interesting things about people and places. And well, as it turns out, I also just happened to pick up a nice little degree in English along the way. Helps that they were hiring here too! So Squall, what are you thinking about doing once you get out of here anyway? I mean, you graduate this spring, right?"

"Not sure yet." As if I could get a good job with my background. Even if I managed good grades again for these last two semesters, I doubt it would be of much use to me. Plus there was my whole financial situation to consider.

"Well, I'm sure something will pop up. That's the thing about life, right? When you're least expecting it- BOOM!"

Half of the class turned to look at the idiot who was acting like a toddler. I really couldn't blame them.

"…new stuff happens. You meet new people, find new opportunities. I mean, I was drafted into the Esthar army at one point and served there for a good two years. I didn't see any wars or anything, but it helped open my eyes a bit to more than a few things."

I tried to imagine Laguna using a gun-

No. The idiot would have shot himself in the foot.

"Interesting (_that was a lie_). Alright, next question. Are you married?" It was a dumb question, but one I felt to ask. Laguna wore a wedding ring, but never once had he made mention of his wife or even shown us a picture of her. Hell, I half expected him to spend class time gushing over her.

Laguna simply chuckled as he looked down. Did he look…uncomfortable?

"I did once. She's been dead a long, long time though."

I can't say I was really expecting that.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, it's alright. She was an amazing wife for what it's worth. Always keeping me in line, always taking care of things…geez, what's with me today? I haven't talked about Raine in years…"

"I'll cut it from the interview then. Things don't need to get this personal."

"R-Right. Thanks Squall." This is the first time I've ever seen Laguna act this way. Frankly, after all of his antics, it's a bit strange.

A bit sad.

"No prob. Shall we continue then?" Laguna was a bit too open with me after that, telling me all about his favorite foods (_Escargot? Curry? Macaroni and cheese?_), favorite movie (_some obscure fantasy flick where he actually stars as the main character. Note to self: never watch that_), favorite band (_never heard of the Lunatic Pandora before_) and even his first date (_some lounge singer whose name I didn't even bother to jot down_). He quickly returned to being the same idiot from Junior English, and that never meant good news for me.

"Alright class, that'll be good for now! Let's say we get these interviews written up about two pages typed or so, okay? See you all tomorrow!"

As I finished packing up, I found myself once again accosted by the fool. "Hey Squall, I know you don't have a computer, so if you just want to write it up, that's fine. I understand your situation."

For once I felt I should be grateful. Still, I just nodded at him as I made my way into the hallway. One good deed does not make up for the endless headaches he's caused me.

* * *

><p>Terrific. This day was just going so very smoothly.<p>

If it wasn't bad enough that I had to deal with Laguna, I also found myself lacking enough money to buy lunch. Really should have pulled myself out of bed ten minutes earlier and made a damn sandwich. It didn't help that I didn't really have anyone to go begging to either. There was always Quistis, but then I'd be reducing myself to filth. I don't need another reason for her to nag me for details about myself. Knowing her, she'd use my asking for food as an excuse to ask questions, and I'd already had enough of that for one day.

So, no lunch and class taught by a complete idiot. What could possibly make things any worse?

"Wait a second…is that…SQUALL!"

Oh God no.

No no no no no no no!

NO!

I am NOT dealing with him again! It was just a nightmare, a really, really bad nightmare that needed to-

"Squall! It really is you!" The spiky haired freak was at my side a moment later, proving that, sadly, this was reality. A reality that I very much wished I could reject. "Wow, this is awesome! We're acutally attending school together! Man, this is so cool!"

His name: Sora Asami.

His goal: To make my life a living hell.

Someone might wonder how an excitable boy like Sora could possibly make one's life worse. Well, they'd just have to attend summer camp with the kid to find out.

For five years in a row.

With him never, ever ceasing to follow you around.

"_Hey Squall, look at this bug I found! Isn't he awesome! I'm totally taking him home as my pet!" The ten year old Sora followed me around as I marched along, hoping that if I just ignored him, he'd go away._

_It didn't work._

"_S-Squall! M-Mr. Rollie Pollie…h-he isn't moving…"A week later and a teary-eyed Sora had approached me for comfort. In order to help him get through his "loss," I handed him a towel for him to either wipe his eyes or wrap the…bug in._

_That proved to be a very big mistake._

"_Do you think having a pet would be cool, Squall? Because there's this REALLY cute puppy I saw two years ago in a pet shop and I really want to get it! Just my mom's being stupid and saying she's super allergic or something!" A year had passed, the eleven-year old boy apparently taking my handing him a towel as a sign of some friendship between us. Because he would never leave me alone. _

_Ever. _

_It was two weeks of hell every year that I was forced to endure. Pure, unadulterated hell._

"_Wow Squall, are you really going to be a counselor-in-training? Because that's awesome! Hey, maybe when I get to be old enough I'll be one too!" A fifteen year old me continued to walk away as the spiky haired boy followed after me. It was always like this. Even when I complained to the counselors about my stalker, they just laughed, telling me it was cute that I was being idolized._

"_So Squall, there's this girl I really like." Good Sora, good. Go bother her and not me. _

_The saddest thing was that that encounter had only taken place a few months back. Even at fifteen years, Sora was still the same._

When I was fifteen, I had to take on two jobs just to be able to deal with rent.

"Yeah, it's great, Sora. Now I need to get to class, so will you-"

"We totally need to hang out, Squall! Two weeks in the summer is not enough!"

This kid really wants to make me kill myself, doesn't he?

Two weeks in the summer is MORE than enough. If there was one thing I didn't need more of in my life, it was Sora.

Laguna comes in at a close second, though.

"Don't you have your own friends to deal with? There's also that girl you're into, right?" I wasn't sure whether to be happy or horrified that I could actually remember one of our 'conversations' back from camp.

Sora just kept up that stupid, annoying grin as he nodded. "Well, yeah, but I mean I want to introduce you to them! And you can give me some advice when it comes to Kairi! Plus it means we'll get to hang out more together!"

That's the last thing I want, Sora. So, this girl's name is Kairi, huh?

Nope, never heard of her.

"Sorry, just not interested."

Oh, God. He's pouting. He's actually pouting at me.

"Please Squall! I've told my friends all about how awesome you are and everything!"

Sora, there's nothing really awesome about me. I'm just a guy who likes to keep to himself, work hard and get along in life.

Honestly, I have to wonder why he even bothers around me. Most people just avoid me after getting the cold shoulder, but this guy?

If innocence was given a form…it would be him.

"Look, maybe later. I've got class now and a lot of things to do after school, okay?"

I'd say that Sora's face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning, but then again the best thing I've ever received for a present was a large box of chocolates from the orphanage.

Pretty good chocolates, but still, that's it.

"Alright! How about after school today! We can all meet together, and then go-"

"I have work after school." That was another thing that I didn't really want to think about. Dealing with the girl who reminds me so much of him with her incessant-

"Then tomorrow after school!"

"Work."

"Then the next day after school!"

"Sora, today is Thursday."

"Even better! We can spend the whole day together."

A gunshot to the head or another whole day with Sora…a bit grim, but trust me, weighing the options isn't as easy as it might sound.

"I have work this weekend, too. I need to earn a lot of money, alright?"

"Geez Squall, you sure do work a lot. You're really awesome like that though! I'm sure you'll be rich in no time."

Yeah, I don't see myself going from three barely-above minimum wage jobs to rich anytime soon, Sora.

"Right. Well, I need to get going. I don't want to be late."

"Alright! See you soon Squall! I'll make sure to keep in touch."

Well, if there was any way school could become more painful, it just found a way. A really, really big way.

* * *

><p>Laguna. Sora. And now her. Yep, my life has officially gone to hell.<p>

"So Squall, can you help me out with this one too? I think I have the right answer, but I might have accidentally carried an extra two or so…"

"Selphie, you are solving the wrong problem."

"Oh I know! I just like to do these things my own way!"

The excitable brunette (_seriously, if she's Sora's twin sister, I freaking quit_) started to whistle as she worked. Because being around her simply wasn't hard enough as it was. No, she just had to make it harder.

"Train, train, take us away, take us away, far away…"

…okay, what the hell is this girl on?

Thankfully, clearing my throat seemed to snap her out of her…trance, the girl snapping to attention as she squeaked an apology. "Right, sorry Squallie! I'll focus more on-"

"Squallie?"

"Oh! It's the nickname that I picked out for you! I hope you like it!"

I don't. Not one bit. It sounds like something Quistis used to call me.

"Right…look, let's just focus on your homework for the minute." I just had to get assigned her, didn't I? It couldn't have been anyone else to make my life just a little bit easier…

"Righto!" Selphie continued to scribble down on her worksheet as I sat nearby. Hopefully she wouldn't need anymore help. Honestly, it was a pain to-

"Hey Squallie!"

God damn it!

* * *

><p>"See you tomorrow Squallie! Thanks for all the help!" That hour could not have passed any slower. Yet now it was over, the two of us thankfully parting ways as I was finally allowed to leave campus. Of course, that just meant more work for me, given my schedule.<p>

I didn't bother to return her wave (_why should I?_) as I started down the street, knowing that at this rate I'd be able to make it to work a good five minutes early or so. Good. I need a bit of a breather.

"Seems you've been hard at work, school boy."

"I could say the same for yourself, Lightning."

I didn't bother to turn back and face the pink haired girl as she followed me down the street. After all, I couldn't afford to be late to work. Every single munny counts for me.

"You know that the Master is still waiting for you to give it back, right? He's trusted you enough with that thing to let you keep it this long. I however, can't say I'm the same way."

"As to be expected from a cop's understudy." I could feel the glare Lightning was giving me on the back of my head. Good. I don't have any reason to be all smiles with her.

"I guess there's a good reason why keep your mouth shut so often. Look, I'm being serious here. You should be thankful that the Master still gives you his blessing at all after what you and Seifer pulled that day."

"Frankly, I am grateful that he still cares about me. But I won't be returning it anytime soon. You can tell him that I'll return with it eventually." I didn't need to remember my last day of training. Everything had gone horribly wrong that day, and I had the scars to prove it.

Or rather, the scar.

"_Come on pretty boy, let's see how good you've gotten with that thing!"_

"_Squall, Seifer, stop this right now!"_

"_Heh, this will be romantic!"  
><em>

"_SQUALL!"_

My hand unconsciously traced the long scar that ran down my face as I turned to look at Lightning. Her expression was softer than I had imagined it to be, but even then those blue eyes of hers were upon me.

"I know that Seifer is the one who instigated the duel, and for that he had suffered the consequences. But that doesn't mean you're off the hook yourself for going along with it, Squall."

"It's been two years, Lightning. Why the sudden interest now?"

The girl simply shrugged. "Been a bit too busy training. The Guardian Corps has been keeping me busy. Still, I saw you at school and figured now would be a good time."

"I expect Seifer never returned his own weapon."

"And we've been unable to track him down."

"Hmph. Then I'll certainly need mine when he comes back for a rematch."

"You really think he'll return just to get another go at you, don't you?"

"Of course. Seifer's a prideful idiot."

"Then I guess the two of you are in the same boat." Lightning turned away as she started to walk in the opposite direction of me. "The Master never expelled you, you know. If you decide to come back, then I'm sure you'll be allowed to keep it for good. You always were a pretty good sparring partner."

I had no plans on going back there. Why?

I guess even I have yet to discover that myself.

"_Once you've recovered from your injuries, you're welcome back here, Squall. I understand that Seifer took things way too far, and that your responsibility in the duel was minimal."_

Those were the last words that he had said to me before leaving my side as I lay in the hospital. He was always encouraging me to keep training, to keep pushing forward. Yet in many ways, I guess I failed him.

The pizzeria was only a few blocks away, and even with Lightning's interruption, I knew that I'd be able to get there on time. Well, that was a relief after-

"Hey, cut it out!"

The alley that I was in the process of passing contained three figures, the first that caught my eye being a somewhat short teen with blonde hair and a scowl on his face. He was being held down by, well, frankly, two thugs, both of whom grinned as they sifted through what I had to assume was the boy's wallet.

"Oh, got a credit card even! What's a kid like you doing with so much cash? So, you going to tell us the PIN or are we going to have to get serious?"

"How about you get serious with your lives and get a job." Three pairs of eyes turned to look at me as I stepped forward. "I have three. I'm sure the two of you have the brainpower to handle at least one."

"Who the hell does this guy think he is?" The larger of the two thugs tossed the boy's wallet to the ground as he stepped forward, dusting off his knuckles like some sort of tough guy. "Talking trash on us and digging his nose into another's business, huh? Well-"

"You talk way too much." My fist slammed into the man's jaw as he went stumbling back, his mouth wide open as flecks of saliva and blood flew out. I can't say I'm an expert at fighting bare fisted, but I guess watching Tifa train once or twice taught me a few things.

The man crashed to the ground with a moan, his compatriot scowling as he pulled out a switchblade. Great, maybe I shouldn't have gotten myself involved after all.

"You'll pay for that!" Letting go of the boy, he stood up…only to be promptly tackled to the ground, the weapon spinning away further down the alley.

"I'm not letting you punks get away that easy!" The blonde boy was the one smirking now as he managed to put the man into a lock before he smiled up at me. "Looks like we've got these guys handled, huh?"

* * *

><p>Not having a phone of my own, I had to go into work (two minutes late, mind you) to call the police. Of course after my boss saw the number I was dialing, he immediately shut up and went back to work. It took about five minutes for the thugs to be taken away, the blonde haired kid and I watching as the police car rolled away.<p>

"Hey, thanks for back then. I would have been in some serious trouble if you hadn't come along."

"You did half the work yourself. It's nothing."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have even gotten that chance if you hadn't helped out."

"Maybe not." I decided that the conversation was over as I turned back to the Pizzeria and started to head inside.

"H-Hey! Wait! The least I can do is give you some kind of reward or something." Oh god, the kid is sifting through his wallet. And as much as cash would help out right now, I really don't need this.

"It's fine. Look, I have to get to work. Maybe next time or-"

"Oh, so you work in there? Well if that's the case, I'll spread the word to all of my friends that a really awesome guy works here! Hey, I'll stop by with some friends tomorrow and we'll make sure to tip you good! I'm Zidane, by the way! It was nice to meet you, umm…"

"Squall."

"Right, later Squall. And thanks again!" And like that, the boy was off, a boundless source of energy that wouldn't…

I'm really getting sick of these overly energetic kids.

Them and Laguna.

"So, what was that all about?" My manager had apparently gone to the back, as it was none other than Irvine who greeted me. I can't say he's exactly someone I can deal with either, what with his constant flirting and cowboy fetish. The guy wears a goddamn cowboy hat even when he works. Of course whenever I complain about that my boss just says it's good for keeping hair out of the food.

"A kid was getting mugged, so I helped out."

"With the mugging!"

"Yes. I helped mug the kid and then told the police that I did it."

"Geez, harsh Squall. No need to get like that. Still, looks like there is a heart of gold inside of that hard, cold shell of yours." Irvine grinned as turned to look at a few girls who had just stepped inside.

"Squallie!"

…

…

Fuck.

Of all the people. Of all the people who had to find out I worked here.

Selphie smiled as she rushed over to me, the girl bouncing up and down as she smiled (_is she seriously always like this?_). "Ooh, I know! Maybe from now we should take my tutoring here! I love pizza! Maybe you can even throw in a few free slices!"

"No-"

"Well, if it's a cutie like you we're talking about, I'm sure that would be alright."

There he goes again, playing the suave lady's man. Irvine, she's got to be at least four years younger than you. Then again, neither of them seemed to mind as Selphie broke into yet another obnoxious giggle fit.

Actually, seeing Irvine in jail wouldn't be all that bad…

"So Squall, who's your friend? Or maybe you'd like to tell me, cowboy."

Oh god. Is she flirting with HIM now?

"Well, you can call me Irvine. Now, how about you give me a name to match with that pretty face of yours."

I wanted to gag. Really, really badly.

"S-Selphie!" The girl stuttered out, one of her friends (a redhead) giggling as well as she winked at Selphie.

I swear, if she does make me tutor her here while she flirts with Irvine…

"What will you be having?" I wasn't going to let the two idiots ruin my day any further. I was going to be all business with them now.

This seemed to get them to shut up, Irvine nervously rubbing the back of his head while Selphie looked down at her feet, a smile still on her face.

It was the redhead who spoke up. "Oh, sorry! Well, I'll take two slices of pepperoni please! And please, not too much grease." No promises there: Quina does whatever the hell he wants in the kitchen.

"Noted. How about the rest of you?"

"Oh, well, I'll take pesto chicken! Two slices sound good! Oh, and some spicy chicken wings! That sounds tasty! How about you Nami, what do you want? I'm paying!"

Figures that Selphie would be the one with all the money…

The blonde girl (_who a) looked quite a bit like the redhead and b) hadn't said anything up until this point_) looked up at me.

"Just one slice of cheese, please."

"Right. Irvine, go tell Quina-"

"Pizza's here!" Right, I forget that Quina usually has some spare slices ready. Then again, Irvine just wanted to impress Selphie for….god knows what reason. "Here you go my lovely ladies. And today it's on the house!"

The redhead and Selphie both lit up. "R-Really! That's so awesome! Thanks so much Irvine!"

My coworker simply tipped his hat and grinned. "Pleasure is all mine."

Thanks Irvine. There goes my tip. Thank you so much for screwing me over once again because of your infatuation with the female gender.

Alright, whatever. It's done. Now they can go sit down, leave us alone and-

"Wait, your name is Squall?"

I just can't catch a break, huh?

It was the redhead who had asked the question as she leaned in to get a better look at me. "You don't think it's the Squall that Sora always gushes about, do you?"

So, these are Sora's friends, huh? Actually, the fact that Selphie is among them really doesn't surprise me.

The brunette actually jumped in place as a response, although I'm not sure what kind of response that really was. "Oh! You're right! I never put two and two together and figured that out! I always thought the Squall from his camp was another Squall."

I severely wish that was actually the case.

"Good observation, Kairi! Wow, to think that-"

"Kairi?"

"Yes?" The redhead quickly turned to look at me, perhaps a bit confused as to why I had suddenly addressed her. Can't say I really blame her though.

"I've heard of you before. You're the one he likes."

"W-What?" In less than a second the girl's face had gone from a light shade of pink to a dark red. "Y-You're talking about…Sora?"

"Yeah. He always gushes about how awesome you are and everything. Told me he thought you were the prettiest girl alive." I didn't know if this really counted as payback for all the hell that Sora put me through, but I guess it just came out-

"Aww! Kairi! See, I told you he liked you!" Selphie cried out as she elbowed her friend in the ribs, Kairi blushing even more violently as she looked down at her sneakers. I almost thought for a moment that she was suffering a really bad fever.

"Sora…likes me…" Even the blonde girl (_I think I heard Selphie call her Nami_) seemed to be a bit happy at this news as she smiled.

Woah, I hope I didn't start anything with that.

"…thank you Squall. For telling me that." Kairi was now smiling at me, the girl actually appearing rather cute.

"Welcome."

I watched as the three girls retreated to a table, Kairi still blushing as she talked with Selphie and the blonde girl.

Geez, the last thing I wanted to do was start something where Sora was involved. This is what happens when I open my mouth.

It took the trio about a half hour to finish their chat before they got up, Selphie waving at myself and Irvine before she rushed out. The blonde girl simply offered a smile (_guess she's like me in that she doesn't like to talk. Understandable._) while Kairi also smiled, although there was that pink tint to her cheeks. Guess she likes Sora too, huh?

Wait.

A girl, finds Sora Asami attractive and likable?

…

Yep, there is no longer any logic in this world whatsoever.

* * *

><p>"Alright Squall, your shift's over. Don't want to keep you any longer here than need be." Irvine flashed me a grin, the "assistant-manager" aiming his right hand at me as if it were a gun before pulling back.<p>

Man this guy has issues. And to think he's a year older than me.

Then again, I guess he's always been this way.

"Right. Guess I'd better get going then." Looking into my tip jar, I found that my earnings weren't all that great for the day (_great, so much for having my home line work_) as I quickly changed some of the coins into bills.

"So Squall, see Quistis much these days? Has she changed at all?"

"Don't remind me of her."

Irvine just laughed. "You were never a big fan of her. Don't really get why, but I won't pry." That's certainly a first for Irvine…

"Right…anyway, I need to head out. Later." I was out the door as quickly as possible, the sun already close to setting from the look of things. Already the red-sky that Twilight Town is famed for glowed above, although I seriously don't see why it's so great. Seriously, seen it once, seen it all.

I watched as the evening traffic moved along at its usual pace. Cars racing through the streets, the town tram trudging along its usual course, a dog racing through the streets-

Wait, what?

"Angelo! Come back!" It was a desperate cry, and for good reason it seemed. The rather large dog raced across the road, unaware that a cat was about to-

Oh hell.

I'm not one to play the knight in shining armor. That was more Seifer's stupid-ass romantic dream.

That being said, I wasn't going to let the dog become road kill before my very eyes.

Maybe that might help explain why I ran into the street and tackled the dog away before a car could run it over.

As I hit the pavement, I almost had to regret my decision. Wouldn't have been surprised if my arm had dislocated.

"…come on." I said to the dog, although I did have to question my sanity a moment later. Talking to animals like that wasn't something I did. Still, the creature was trembling in my arms rather than resisting. Perhaps in the last second of its crazed dash across the street it had realized its folly.

"A-Angelo!" The dog was out of my arms the moment I reached the sidewalk, the girl who had cried out the dog's name trying to hide her tears as she nuzzled the creature. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, okay?"

The dog simply whimpered, probably still traumatized from its near death experience. Can't blame it too much for that.

With my job done, I decided to simply leave before the girl spoke again. "Wait!"

Wait? Why? I need to get home and get my work done. Still have that dumbass interview to write up. Do you really have to take up more time after I just saved your dog?

I turned to look at the girl as I got my first real good glance at her. Well, she had black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a rather nice looking blue shirt.

Still, in fairness, she didn't look horrible.

"Thank you, for saving Angelo…without you, I…I don't want to think about what might have happened to her."

"Oh, its fine. Just keep a leash on her next time." I was going by the girl's judgment in stating the dog was a she. How the hell was I supposed to know something like that?

Also, isn't Angelo a boy's name?

"She hates leashes though, and this has never happened before." The girl trailed off a bit before shaking her head and smiling. "I'm Rinoa."

"Squall."

"So Squall, how do I repay you for saving Angelo's life exactly? Does dinner sound-"

"I don't need any sort of payment. Also, I ate already." While munny was tempting given my situation, I really wasn't going to take it for something as stupid as saving-

Wait, that makes it two living organisms that I saved in one day.

Can't say that's normal by any means. I doubt Zidane would have gotten himself killed, but still.

"There must be something I can do…alright! Tomorrow night you'll come over to my house for dinner, okay? I'll treat you to something special there!"

And for a moment I thought this encounter would have been mostly painless.

"I don't want to trouble-"

"You aren't troubling me at all, Squall. This is something I'd like to do for you. And you have to come over, otherwise I'll get really upset!"

Like I really cared what some random girl thought about me. "Tomorrow night I-"

And then her eyes were upon me, less than half a foot away from my own. The shade of brown almost reminded me of chocolate as I found them focusing on my own eyes. "You are going to come over tomorrow night. You are going to come over tomorrow night." Rinoa blinked before pulling away. "Did it work?"

Work in making me think you're just as weird as Irvine or Selphie? I'd say so. Still, not quite at Sora levels yet, but-

"Come on Squall, you have to. I get really lonely when my dad is out of town. Well, Angelo is great company, but you know what I mean."

Actually, I found myself wondering about the girl's situation more and more. She couldn't have been any older than me, yet never once had I seen her in the High School. What exactly was her deal?

"I won't take up much time if you're busy. Maybe just an hour or so."

It wasn't her words that convinced me to go. No, I could have easily won on that front and told her that I had no interest in going over.

It was her eyes. There was just something about her gaze that chilled me…something that I felt was slightly familiar.

If anything, I was intrigued.

"…just an hour."

The girl punched the air in excitement (_maybe she is as bad as Sora after all_) as she smiled. "Alright then, it's a date, Squall!"

"It's not a date. It's me coming over for dessert or something."

This girl is not someone I'd ever want to be associated with romantically…seriously.

"Right! Still, I'm glad you'll be able to come. My house is about two blocks away, 19 Blazar Drive if you know where-"

"I know where the street is, and I can figure it out from there."

"Oh, perfect! I don't even have to give you instructions. If that's the case, I'll see you later Squall!" And like that the girl was off, the dog still in her arms as she walked away.

Well, this day certainly turned into something straight out of hell itself. I had to deal with Quistis' nagging, Laguna's sheer idiocy, Sora's revelation that we attend the same school now, Selphie's insanity, nearly getting run through by a switchblade, Irvine being himself, nearly getting hit by a car and promising to go to some strange girl's house tomorrow night.

Yep, sure was a horrible day.

Yet even as I reflected on all that had transpired, I just had to wonder how much worse it would get the next day. And judging by my newest obligation…

Let's just say I'm not looking forward to what tomorrow brings.

At all.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Preview: Key to Success<p>

"Sora, I'm in a bikini and I've come to wake you up."

"CONVERT!"

"Ah! Sora, not so hard!"


	4. Key to Success

Author's Note: Hello everyone, hope everyone is doing alright. Sorry about the delay for this chapter. While my four-day vacation is partially to blame, I can also blame me getting distracted by other things (books, games, friends) for the late release of this one. Still, I've managed to get it out, and hopefully chapter 5 will be along soon enough as well (with luck!). Anyway, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers so far for offering me both support, criticism and advice in my endeavor. I've caved a little and decided to change the title to something that'll work given the four book structure I have planned for this story. Hopefully it stands out a little more now.

Anyway, here is chapter 4, another Sora installment. Again, reviews are very much appreciated and I'd always appreciate any votes on my poll.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Key to Success<p>

Perspective: Sora

* * *

><p>"Sora, it's time to wake up. Come on sleepy head, we have school today!"<p>

Geez Riku, have you been taking estrogen pills or something? I mean sure I was only half awake with my head pressed against my fluffy pillow, but that didn't mean I couldn't tell that something was wrong here. Riku's voice never sounded that cute.

No, I don't swing that way!

"Does Riku have to go through this with you every day? Honestly Sora, come on! I don't want to be late for classes!"

Wait, what…if it isn't Riku then…Kairi, is that you?

The more I thought about it, the more the voice that had called out to me did sound like Kairi…geez, I can be pretty slow at times, huh? Not even able to tell her voice apart from Riku's. I blamed myself for still being half asleep as I continued to snuggle against my covers.

"Sora, I'm in a bikini and I've come to wake you up."

"YOU ARE!"

Once again my covers flew off, and once again I found myself disappointed.

Well, only a little this time. After all, Kairi was in my room.

"Geez Sora, Riku told me something like that would work, but man, I guess I sort of didn't want to believe him. You can be a total pervert sometimes!" The teenager before me stuck her tongue out before she started to giggle.

Still, her act of disgust couldn't hide the slight blush that painted her cheeks. I totally saw that, Kairi!

"Hey, I can't help if…" I decided to stop there once I realized that Kairi wasn't the only one blushing a bit. I mean, I didn't want this to get too…

Since when was Kairi's face as red as a tomato?

"Umm…Sora?" To my horror, Kairi now turned away from me. Geez, did I do something wrong? I mean, all I did was throw off my covers and…

Oh.

It probably wouldn't have been the worst idea to wear a night shirt, huh? Still, at least I knew that my body was sexy enough for Kairi to enjoy!

Or maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions about this sort of stuff. Nah!

"Sorry Kai! I-I'll be down in like, ten minutes, okay? You go wait with my mom or whatever. I mean, while I'd love for you to watch me shower and all-"

"Right, I'll be downstairs!"

Geez Kairi, did I say something wrong?

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Sora. You know, you really should thank Kairi for bothering to come over and wake you up. You don't know how lucky you are to have such nice friends!"<p>

Actually, I don't think that's really true at all.

I mean, I'm pretty sure my friends are the most important part of my life. Everyone I'm friends with is pretty different, but I've never found that a bad thing. In fact, I love a little variety. The cool (sometimes too cool) and suave Riku, the beautiful and kind hearted Kairi, the shy and sweet Namine…I could go on and on about the people I care about!

"I do know how lucky I am, mom! Geez, you make it sound like I'm ungrateful or something!" I quickly started to spoon mouthful after mouthful of cereal into my mouth, Kairi smiling as she stood by the door in her uniform. I was wearing my own, the starchy hell continuing to give me trouble even as we reached the final day of the first week.

"Hey Kairi, why are you the one waking me up today? I mean, I'm really happy it's you, but isn't it Riku's job?"

"Sora, I think it's your own job to wake up on time. Honestly, I'm tempted to pay Riku for coming here early every morning to get your lazy butt up!"

Thanks mom. Make me look like some sort of slacker in front of the girl of my dreams.

Kairi simply giggled (but what a melodious sound it was!) as she looked at me. "Well, Riku, Tidus and Wakka all went to practice for try outs tomorrow, so he asked me if I wouldn't mind getting you up."

"Kairi, you're just so sweet! You and Namine have always been so precious!" Geez mom, are you trying to embarrass me today.

Still…mom was telling the truth. Kairi really has been amazing, probably since birth at that. Oh, and Namine too. Yep, can't forget about her at all.

"_Hey! Slow down! Would you just wait for me!" It had been a sunny day on a Friday afternoon, Riku and I 'racing' down the beach towards a snack bar. I use the term racing loosely because it was totally unfair. I mean, Riku had a whole year lead on me back then! Sure that doesn't mean much now, but how were my little legs supposed to keep up with him?_

"_Giving up already? Come on, Sora!" The silver haired six year old grinned back at me as he raced ahead, pushing me to my limits as I followed._

"_Fine, Riku! I'm going to go all out!" I'm not really sure where my sudden burst of speed came from, but a moment later I was passing Riku, the boy's turquoise eyes wide, and for a good reason. I had never beat him in a race before that point._

_Yes, it was one of my fourteen wins._

"_Hah…Hah…geez Sora…looks like you win for once." Thankfully my best friend wasn't a sore loser (back then at least...), the boy simply smiling at me even as we panted in unison. "S-So...what do you want to buy?"_

"_A snow cone!" Riku nodded, the boy reaching into his pocket before blinking._

"_Sora, I don't have any munny. What about you?"_

"…_nope." The two of us watched each other for a bit before I sighed. "Well, so much for our snow cones…"_

"_What's the matter?"_

"_I forgot to bring munny for a snow cone…"_

"_Then we can get you some!" I quickly turned to look at the smiling redhead girl who wore a cute little pink sundress. The girl giggled a bit, all smiles as she fished some munny out of her pocket. "Here, mommy and daddy gave us too much anyways! We'll keep it a secret!"_

"_Really! Thanks!" I said, taking the munny as I smiled. Apparently my smile looked goofy or something, because the girl started to giggle. It was only that time that I noticed the blonde haired girl who hid behind by benefactor._

"_You're funny!"_

"_No, I'm Sora!"_

"_And I'm Kairi!"_

"Thank you, Mrs. Asami. Really, it's nothing. I mean, someone has to keep Sora in line."

Wow, who would have thought that such a long flashback could happen in so short a time?

I finished breakfast before I grabbed my backpack, kissed mom on the cheek (no need to giggle, Kairi…) and headed out the door with my best friend at my side. Or my best friend that's a girl…

You know, being able to say girlfriend would have made everything a whole lot easier…

With Riku absent, I found little need for a race (besides, no offense to Kairi, but I would have decimated her) as the two of us made our way to school. Sure, school was a few blocks away, but at the pace we were going we'd get there on time.

It was about a minute after we had started off that I noticed something was wrong: Kairi wasn't talking to me. I mean she's not quite as excitable as Selphie or anything, but Kairi usually loves to talk to me about all kinds of stuff, be it fashion, her favorite bands, school issues or even just about weekend plans.

Yet today she was silent.

"Kairi, everything alright?" As I turned to the girl I found that she was in the process of turning her head away from me.

Wait, had she been looking at me all this time?

And why was she blushing so much? Kairi isn't usually like this. Does she have a fever today or something?

"It's nothing Sora, really. Just, well, I've had a lot on my mind recently for some reason."

"Kairi, that doesn't sound like nothing to me."

The girl sighed as she turned to look at me, a blush still on her cheeks. "I want to talk about it with you, Sora…but right now, I just need a bit more time to myself I guess."

"Right, sorry Kairi." I knew that pressing for details probably wasn't the smartest idea as I decided to instead shut up, although I made sure to smile for her. The last thing I wanted was Kairi feeling sad.

Thankfully my bright, cheery face seemed to do the trick, Kairi giggling a bit as we continued towards school. "You're too cute, Sora."

"Wait, cute? Kairi, that's-"

"I really like that about you."

That certainly got me to shut up.

* * *

><p>"Kairi!" At times you'd think that Namine was a few years younger than Kairi rather than a few minutes, the blonde girl rushing over to her sister as soon as the two of us arrived at school. I mean, Namine isn't immature in the least. Just, well, I guess she's a bit clingy when it comes to Kairi. Maybe it has to do with Kairi always protecting her or something.<p>

"Relax, sis, I'm here. Just had to get someone out of bed." For some reason, Namine smiled at me as we made eye contact. I mean, usually it took a bit more than that for her to smile…was there something wrong with my face?

"Nami, everything alright?"

"Y-Yep! Everything's fine, Sora!" Geez Namine, I don't know if I can trust that…I mean first, Kairi, now you…

"Made it just in time…" It was Tidus' voice that called to use, the blonde boy waving as he came to greet us, his hair still noticeably wet. Apparently he and the other had had to rush, Riku also shaking his hair as flecks of water fell from it, several on his uniform.

"Maybe you should have thought this through a little better. I mean, blitz before school?"

Tidus simply rolled his eyes as he punched me in the shoulder (ow!). "Can't say we have any other another choice if we want to be ready for tomorrow. Besides, it was Wakka's idea, not mine."

"Don't worry, you'll all do fine." Kairi smiled at the three blitz players as she gave a cute little fist pump. Man, she seems spirited about this. I mean don't get me wrong, blitzball is fun and all, but I guess I'm just not a very big fan. "Besides, you'll have us to cheer you on tomorrow."

"Thanks Kai. You know, there's something about seeing you in a cheerleader's uniform that makes me happy."

Woah Riku, back off man.

"Riku! Geez first Sora and now you. Am I that amazing?" Kairi rolled her eyes even as I watched her face redden (Riku, you shall pay for this!).

And don't let her know that I said this, but yes, Kairi really is that amazing.

"Besides, Sora will be there cheering you on too. I'm sure you don't want to imagine him in one of those mini shirts shaking around pom poms."

Riku and I nodded in complete synchronization at that one.

"Wait, why do I have to come?"

"Sora, Riku's your best friend, right? The least you can do is cheer him on! You know how badly he wants to make the team!"

"Yeah, but do you know how early I'd have to get up tomorrow? Try outs start way too early, and I was going to have some fun sleeping in, playing some video games-"

And then Kairi played her trump card: the pout.

Oh God Kairi, stop looking at me like that! It's too much for me to take!

"…fine…I'll go!"

"Great!" Kairi cried out as she hugged me, the girl starting to-

Wait…she hugged me!

Well, I mean it was a brief hug, but that had to count for something! Alright, that makes me agreeing to go totally worth it.

Plus it means more time with Kairi too!

"Alright, let's get to class already. We can talk all about this stuff after school. After all, it is Friday."

* * *

><p>"So Xion, how've you been?"<p>

"Oh, not too bad Sora. Considering this is my first week here and all, I'd say everything is much better than I expected it to be." It was about five minutes before Algebra started, Xion pulling out her notebook as she took her seat beside me. The really scary thing was her smile. Seriously, she and Kairi need to be tested! There's no way they aren't related!

"Meet any new friends? Aside from me of course." Once again my face lit up with my super special grin as I watched the girl laugh.

"Hmm, well not too many just yet, but I know that'll change soon enough. Plus there's one rather cute boy here who I have my eyes on."

"Is that so? Well, make sure you go get him then, alright?" Xion simply smiled at me.

"You're a sweet guy, Sora. I'm glad that I have a friend like you."

Hmm…is sweet good or bad…well, I'll assume good for now!

"Thanks Xion. You're not bad yourself." The little wink I added on at the end managed a brief giggle from the girl before we turned to watch Mr. Harvey enter the classroom.

"Hello everyone. Hope you've all had a nice week so far." I don't know what it is about him, but I really like the guy. I mean seriously, he's really nice, and when it comes to teaching he takes the time to explain everything. Now I know that might annoy some of those know-it-alls in our class, but I sort of enjoy going at a pace that I can handle.

Or maybe I'm just not that bright.

"It's been nice, Mr. Harvey. And yourself?" Xion was ever the polite one.

"I'm fine, Xion. Just Rosa and I have been busy thinking ahead and all." Our teacher chuckled a bit as he took his seat. Behind me I heard several girls giggle as they started discussing the baby. I didn't really get why girls were always so excited when babies were involved. I mean, as far as I'm concerned all they do is poop, drool and cry. That's pretty gross if you ask me.

"Have you chosen a name yet?"

"Actually, if anyone has any good ideas for a name, we'd be happy to hear them. Rosa and I still haven't figured out one we both like yet."

"Oh I know! If it is a boy, name him Sora!"

"…isn't that a little egotistical, Sora?" I couldn't help but notice that Mr. Harvey was now grinning at me.

"…no?"

At that he started to laugh, much to my confusion. Geez, and here I was worried that he might have gotten mad at me!

"Well, maybe we can use that for a backup, but right now I think we'll look down other routes. Thanks anyway."

Hmph. Fine. See if I care that your son isn't given the greatest name to ever exist.

"Hey, Sora?" I quickly turned to look at my desk partner. "I was just thinking. Your last name is Asami, right? Any relation to Roxas Asami?"

"You bet! He's my cousin, actually!" I don't know why I was so excited. Maybe it was my delicious sugary cereal finally kicking in.

Xion smiled as she nodded. "Okay, just wondering. I have a class with him, and I always thought you two looked a bit alike."

"Yeah, I can't tell you how many times people mistake us for brothers or something. Actually, Roxas has a-"

"Alright class, let's get started. If we get through class nice and smooth today, maybe, just maybe, I'll feel like I don't need to give homework for the weekend."

Well, Mr. Harvey certainly knows how to get me to shut up.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Biology had gone quite smoothly after the first day of classes, although I noticed that Ms. Branford had finally snapped and put a ban on the word 'dissect' and all other variations. Still, it was a nice change of pace from some of my other classes, although a few of my classmates appeared quite ill as we discussed all the little microorganisms that exist. I mean, I don't care that I have all sorts of germs swarming over me. Hell, I'm glad: they get to share in the pure awesomeness that is Sora Asami.<p>

"Excuse me, this is Ms. Branford's class, yes?" As the familiar voice echoed throughout the class, I (along with the majority of the class) turned towards the door.

"Yes it is. You must be Miss Telmes. I heard that you had a scheduling conflict."

"That's right. I hope its okay that I-"

"Don't worry about a thing. Just go ahead and take an empty seat." The newcomer smiled at our teacher (seriously, Ms. Branford really is kind) before scanning the classroom. Her smile seemed to grow even more as she spotted me and took the empty seat at my left.

"Hey Sora."

"Hey Olette. How've you been?"

The brunette shrugged as she quickly took out her school supplies. "Same old I guess you could say. Just I had to switch around one of my electives. Screwed up my entire schedule!"

A kind look form Ms. Branford was enough to shut us up. Right, class time usually means you're supposed to be working rather than chatting.

That didn't mean we didn't get an opportunity to talk, though. A few minutes later and our teacher assigned us into pairs for a lab coming up. "You should go familiarize yourself with your partner, as you will need to spend some time after school working them them."

Two guesses who I got partnered with.

...no, it isn't Krile.

"So, how'd your summer go? Sorry for now going with you guys on Monday, but-"

"Hey, it was Roxas and Hayner who wanted you guys to come along. Frankly, I'm glad that you and Kairi got to spend some alone time."

"H-How'd you know about that!" Seriously, how the heck did she know? Was I being spied on? It was Riku, wasn't it? That traitor-

"Actually, we were on our way the way to the Usual Spot at first, but then Pence said he wanted to head to the beach. We saw you guys there."

Don't blush, Sora. Whatever you do, don't-

Crap.

"Oh come on Sora, end the stupid façade!"

"Huh?"

"Anyone with eyes knows that you've been crushing on Kairi for a long time. Honestly, just tell her how you feel already. I'm sure she feels the same way about you?"

"You do!"

And the heads turned. I really need to learn how to keep my mouth shut.

Olette just giggled at my reaction. "Well, that pretty much confirms how you feel!"

Touche, Miss Telmes. Touche.

"Well, I can't say I'm very good friends with Kairi or anything, but I don't see why she wouldn't like you. Not to mention I think you two being childhood friends has to count for something. Actually, I think it's pretty romantic." And with that, I lost Olette, the girl letting out a sigh as she smiled.

Geez, I just don't get girls sometimes. Always going off on tangents like that.

Hmm, I wonder what I'm going to get for lunch today…

"Seriously Sora, if you really like Kairi then you should ask her out." Reality made its presence known again as Olette gently poked me on the shoulder, a smile on her face even as she adjusted our microscope. "I'm sure it would make her very happy."

"I guess…hey! What about you and Hayner? Why aren't you two a couple yet?"

"Wh-What!" For a second I thought that Olette might accidentally damage her eye against the scope lense as she quickly pulled away, her green eyes wide as she gazed at me. And of course, she was blushing. "Me and Hayner? Don't be stupid, Sora. That guy is way too reckless to be a good boyfriend or anything like that."

I wasn't letting her off the hook that easily.

"I don't know Olette. You two always seem really happy whenever I see you two together. And he's really protective of you too. I still remember that time in seventh grade when-"

"Alright Sora, that's enough. We really should be working on this." Sadly she was right, the two of us continuing to examine the slides we had been given as we wrote down our findings.

Olette may have won this battle, but I shall come out on top in the end!

* * *

><p>"I don't quite understand why you wish for me to partake in this activity." Mr. Highwind crossed his arms as he looked at the swarm of girls around him, each of them begging the badass man to join in the hurdle race that several of our classmates were currently partaking in. I had just completed my own run, making fairly good timing (despite one stupid trip) in the process. Roxas was on the course now, my cousin once again proving that I really need to work out more. Seriously, that guy's quick.<p>

"Please Mr. Highwind! We want to see your super amazing jumping skills again! That thing on the first day was, like, the coolest thing ever!"

"Yeah! I want to see it again, because this time I have my cell phone so I can take a picture!"

"Selphie, you know that using phones is banned on school grounds right?"

"…no?" My brunette friend quickly hid away the item in question as she blushed. Even with the warning, I knew she'd be back to texting next class, just like, well, everyone else in the whole school.

Save me. Cursed ancient cell phone of mine...

"Hmph. If you really wish for me to go on ahead, then so be it. However, I'm expecting all of you to perform well on next week's fitness test." Mr. Highwind smirked, causing several sighs to leave the girls swarmed around him as he made his way to the first hurdle.

"This guy is such a show off." Still bitter about being shown up on the first day, huh Roxas?

"Yeah, but he is pretty awesome." Roxas simply sighed as I responded, the boy shaking his head as we turned to look at the man. Just as he landed after jumping over two sets of hurdles.

Okay, Mr. Highwind is an official badass.

"So Sora, what have you been up to lately? Ask Kairi out yet?"

"Well not yet, but I-"

Ah crap.

"Roxas, what the hell!"

"S-Sorry!" My cousin just laughed at me as he clutched his stomach. "Geez Sora, that was a little too easy."

"First you, now Olette…why does everyone thing I'm into her?"

"Because it's incredibly obvious that you two have feelings for one another and are just too dumb to express them?"

"Hey! Kairi is not dumb!"

"There you go again, protecting her."

I literally growled at Roxas as I turned away. "Because she's my best friend…I really do like her, Roxas. But I don't know if she-"

"Oh cut the crap, Sora. The two of you going alone to the beach. Her always wanting to spend time with you. I think the evidence is all right in front of your eyes, Sora. She cares about you too. Look, I'm not saying that you have to ask her out now or anything, but your window won't be there forever."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Kairi is a smart and attractive young woman. Even if she's a freshman, I can tell you she'll be receiving a lot of attention from the boys here."

"Roxas, you make it sound like you're into Kairi."

My cousin just grinned. "Only as a friend, Sora."

* * *

><p>It's nice to make new friends. It really is.<p>

I mean, when school had started up I had been afraid that it would just be the seven of us or so hanging out. Man was I happy to be proven wrong.

"I'm telling you, Yuna, Tidus really is a blitz pro, yah? Should have seen him this summer and how intensive his training can get." Wakka had an arm around his good friend's shoulder as he laughed, Tidus looking like he was desperately struggling to escape Wakka's hold.

"Wakka, not so hard man!"

Yuna just smiled as she watched the two. It was good to see that she had obtained another uniform after her little accident with Tidus two days earlier, the girl actually looking rather pleasant. And here I thought she'd just be some fanatic telling us all to "CONVERT!" after hearing where she was from.

Seriously, that Yevon religion is really messed up. Tidus says they don't even have ice cream in Bevelle. That's not a life worth living.

"Geez, I just don't understand all the blitz hype." I'm with you there, Vaan. The blonde boy simply shrugged before turning back to Penelo, the blonde haired girl who I had seen with him on the first time. After being introduced to her by Vaan, Kairi and I both realized that she was actually in Dance with us. I really need to focus on these things a bit harder, don't I?

"Acquired taste I suppose." Riku gulped down half his carton of chocolate milk before setting it down on the table. "And what about you, Vaan? Into any sports?"

Before I could hear a reply, I felt myself being grabbed by my right ear and yanked away from the table.

And it hurt. A lot.

"Ah! Selphie, what the heck are you doing!" Who would have thought that the giggly brunette could be so strong?

"Umm, Selphie? Everything okay?" Kairi, save me!

"Just need to talk with Sora for a little outside! Has to do with one of his rude comments from Gym class!"

What? I hadn't even talked to Selphie during Gym! She'd spent all of her time up in Mr. Highwind's face. Heck, she'd practically shunned me!

It was only when we were in the hallway that Selphie finally let go, hands on her hips as she looked at me. "Well? When are you going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Ask Kairi out of course!"

What the hell is with today!

"Why would you say something random like that, Selphie? I mean-"

"I heard it from a very reliable source that you like Kairi a lot! And now that I think about it, it's actually really obvious the way you treat her and everything! Geez, my love senses should have picked up on this way earlier!"

Wait, Selphie has love senses?

"Well, even if I do like her, what's to say that she likes me back?"

"Sora, are you dense or something? Of course she likes you! And not just in the childhood friend sense either! Nope, she loves to talk about you all the time, takes every opportunity she can get to be with you…come on, the writing is really on the wall here!"

"Well…we'll see." Geez, it's something for Selphie to make you feel stupid. Yet was it true? Did Kairi actually feel the same way about me?

Well, this was going to make the next two classes really, really awkward.

* * *

><p>"Sora! What did you say to Selphie to make her upset?"<p>

Geez Selphie. If you want me and Kairi to hook up, don't make it seem like I'm an asshole in front of her next time!

"I-I didn't say anything!"

"Then why did she drag you outside?" Kairi's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she crossed her arms. Crap, she doesn't believe me at all does she?

Okay, what's the least offensive thing that I can think up here…

And…saved by the bell.

I flashed Kairi a grin as Mrs. Harvey stepped into our classroom. Don't have to explain myself now, do I?

"Hello everyone. I hope you're all working hard on your essays for this Monday." Mrs. Harvey might be nice, but that doesn't mean she isn't tough. I mean, it's only one week in and I already have to read 200 pages and write an essay! My precious free time, all gone…

"Mrs. Harvey, isn't this a bit much?" Oh crap, did I really just say that out loud? Now she's going to make me write two extra pages!

To my surprise, she just smiled. "Well Sora, I have to push all of you hard so that you'll develop more both as writers and readers. Also, this is just your very first essay. It'll give me a place to work from in terms of seeing how all of you grow in my class."

Right. I forgot that Mrs. Harvey is way nicer than any of my past English teachers.

"Besides, you don't have any other homework this weekend in my class. Unless you want to go ahead and get a head start on reading _Loveless_ or so."

Read some book that's title gives me a creepy vibe or hang out with my friends…well, I guess I know what I'm doing this weekend.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Sora, not so hard!"<p>

"K-Kairi, I can't help it!"

The two of us were in the middle of a dip, one of my arms wrapped tightly around her waist to make sure that she didn't fall over. It wasn't my fault that I had almost lost my balance a few seconds before.

Yep, not my fault at all.

"Alright you two. Geez, you're like natural born dance partners or something."

And there goes my balance.

"Ow! Sora, what the heck?" A quick shove and I fell away from Kairi's body onto the hard floor below us. Geez, thanks a lot Kai.

Our instructor just laughed at us even as he helped both Kairi and I up. "Sorry, just had to be said." Bartz grinned as he folded his hands behind his head. "No seriously, you two seen in synch with one another. Granted, you still have a lot to learn, but whereas beginner's are concerned I can say you both have some talent."

Yet again I had to wonder if being a good dancer was a good thing. I mean for girls that's alright, but boys? I know that Bartz is pretty cool, but still, was it okay? Stupid heteronormativity…

"Sorry about that again, Kai-"

Kairi was blushing as she shifted a little in place.

Man she's cute…of course I guess I've always known that.

"It's alright, Sora. I might have overreacted just a little bit." Kairi wore a smile as she looked at me again. I couldn't help but return it, much to her delight as she began to giggle. "You look so…so cheesy when you do that!"

"Alright class, water break! Whoever needs to get a drink go and get one!" Kairi was among those who quickly left the classroom. Me though? Like dancing is going to get me tired or anything!

Well, unless my legs count. They were starting to hurt.

"So Sora, planning to follow in my footsteps?" Bartz grinned at me as he rushed over to my side. "Or is there something else you're planning to do in life?"

"Like I've already thought about something like that. Geez." Seriously, that's not a question to drop on a high school freshman like that. I mean, I dreamed of being a knight when I was a little kid. A knight! How was I supposed to know that knights had gone 'extinct' hundreds of years ago!

"Guess I was just a bit different. Always been into dance, theatre and that sort of stuff. Actually, I'm even trained as a kabuki actor, although…ugh." Was Bartz shivering a little? "It's nothing. Just a bad experience with that one I could say…or rather, with one guy."

I was about to ask about what had happened when everyone returned, Kairi now (sadly) lacking her cute blush as she waved over at me.

"Alright everyone, let's keep it up! After all, school dances here are quite popular, and I want you to be able to blow everyone else away!"

* * *

><p>I hate this class. So much.<p>

"…it was at that time that I had to question myself and my actions. Was excavating Hollow Bastion truly something that a human should do? Was the grand city not lost for a reason? Should the ancient secrets of the ancient empire ever be exposed? By delving deeper into the forsaken place, would I unleash some horrible terror upon the world? These were answers I did not have at the time. My associates and I finally decided…"

The worst part is, I sort of have to pay attention because I just know we're going to have quizzes someday…

* * *

><p>"Squall! There you are!" It seemed that fortune had smiled upon me once again as I raced over to the awesome brunette teenager who had been making his way towards the library.<p>

"Oh, it's you."

"It sure is!" Oh that Squall, acting all cool as per usual! You know, sometimes the way he acts you'd think that he doesn't like the people around him or something.

"What do you want, Sora? I have to go and tutor your friend." Damn Selphie was lucky, getting to spend an hour with Squall every weekday! I'd hire him myself, but then again I take time with my friends over schoolwork any day.

"Oh that's right! Selphie wanted me to tell you that she'll be waiting at some pizzeria for you today!"

"…great. Later." With that my hero walked away with a hand against his forehead. Geez, I hope he isn't coming down with a fever or anything.

Some people (aka stupid people) ask me why I like Squall so much. Well, I guess it's because he's made of pure awesomeness! I mean, he helped me out the first day at camp, helped me get over the loss of my beloved bug (RIP buddy…) and always let me follow him around when I wanted a companion. I mean, I can't say we're super close or anything, but I guess that's just because I never had that much of a chance to get to spend time with him. Now that we're in the same school, though…

"Sora! Let's go! We all agreed to this!" It was Kairi who snapped me out of my trance, the redhead smiling as she waved over at me. At her side was Riku (hands in his pockets, trying to be all badass), Namine, Tidus and Wakka. Sure we were down Selphie, but it looked like the gang was all back together for one of our Friday outings.

"Alright!" And with that I started to run towards them.

And right past them.

"Umm, Sora, what are you doing?" Riku looked at me like I was some complete idiot, although he wasn't the only one to appear confused.

Still, I just smiled. "I'm going home to change. I suggest all of you do the same, because these uniforms royally suck!"

* * *

><p>Ahhhh, the luxury of being able to choose what one wears. I'll never take that for granted again.<p>

I couldn't help but grin at the teenage boy who grinned back at me through the mirror. We both wore a blue short sleeves-shirt with a simple pair of black cargo pants. Simple? Perhaps. But comfortable? Hell yeah!

Oh, and my trusty crown necklace too. I don't care if Riku says that only girls are supposed to wear necklaces, because this thing is awesome.

Not to mention, it was Kairi's gift to me on my birthday a few years ago.

"Alright Sora, remember to be back by eleven tonight."

"Wow mom, that's an hour later than last year!"

My mom just shrugged and smiled. "Well you're getting older. Hopefully that means you are also getting more responsible."

"Responsible enough to own a puppy?"

"…"

"…I'll get going now." And with that I was out the front door, laughing as I heard my mother let out a long groan. Try as she might, she'll never get me to give up on that dream of mine. Because that puppy is just way too cute!

A few minutes later and I had boarded a Tram, quite thankful that Twilight Town was pretty good when it came to public transportation. I mean, a ten minute ride to the beach from the stop that's only a block from my house? I'm sold.

"Well, look who it is."

For a moment I thought that it was Kairi who had snuck up on me. That was, before I noticed that my speaker had black hair.

Seriously, it's disconcerting…

"Oh, hey Xion. What's up today?"

Thankfully I wasn't the only one who seemed to think our uniforms were hell; Xion had also changed into a rather simple shirt and shorts combo that suited her rather well. "Not that much I suppose. My dad wanted to meet me downtown is all."

"Aww, really? I was just going to ask you if you wanted to hang out with my friends and I…"

Xion just shrugged. "Sorry Sora. Perhaps next time it'll work out. Just my dad, well, he can be a pretty serious guy. Absolutely hates it whenever I'm late."

"Then I certainly won't keep you! My mom can be the same way sometimes." The two of us shared a brief smile before we arrived at her stop, Xion quickly standing as she raced over towards the door.

"Nice to see you again, Sora. I'll see you on Monday." And with that she was gone, the last I saw of Xion her racing down one of the side streets.

* * *

><p>"About time you showed up, Sora."<p>

Geez Riku, kill the mood will you?

It was nice to see everyone back in their normal, casual clothes for the first time all week, that was for sure. I mean, just seeing them outside of those horrible starchy shirts made me feel slightly more comfortable.

"Sorry that I live farthest away from the beach."

"Alright, that's enough you two." Kairi rolled her eyes as she stood between us, the girl looking amazing in her pink mini-dress. I really think it suits her perfectly, although I guess I've never told her that, huh?

"Right, right. So, where are we all heading? The Paopu Shack for dinner, right?"

"Sounds good to me. Gotta eat up before tryouts tomorrow, yah?" Wakka laughed as he rubbed his stomach and turned towards the far-off restaurant.

"Don't eat too much, Wakka. Carbo loading is good and all, but I don't want to see you getting chubby!"

"Hey! Kairi, what the heck is that supposed to mean?"

Everyone (save a pouting Wakka) laughed at this, Riku gently clapping his friend on the shoulder as he shrugged. "Well, shall we?"

"You bet!"

Kairi smiled, the girl nodding at us as she ran ahead a few feet before turning around. By the time she faced us, both Riku and I were already in our starting positions.

"Ready…go!"

The two of us were off a second later, our feet touching the sand for only a fraction of a second as we charged down the beach. Thankfully this time I didn't have my annoying ass uniform to slow me down.

I spared Riku only a glance, finding that my best friend was going about the same pace as myself. Our eyes met for the briefest of moments before we both faced forward once again, setting the distant restaurant as our destination. Behind us I could hear the cheers of our friends as they made their way to the Paopu Shack at a much slower pace.

"Is that all you've got?" Sorry Riku, but I'm not going to fall to your taunts that easily. This time I'm going to win, because Kairi is watching me!

Okay, maybe that didn't help the last…hundred or so times where she'd been present for our competitions, but I had a special feeling about this one!

In the end, it seemed as if that feeling meant something.

"Alright! That's victory number fifteen for me!" Despite the fact that I was sweating bullets, I found myself running around even more as the rest of my friends arrived. Kairi couldn't stop giggling upon seeing how totally awesome I looked as I gave her the peace sign.

"Wow Sora, you actually won today! Guess that means Riku is treating for dessert then?" Kairi does have quite the sugar tooth.

My panting silver-haired best friend simply rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I just went easy on the guy. Felt bad for having to make him pay for the last few months."

Ouch Riku, you don't have to say anything like that. But yeah, it has put a dent in my wallet. Thank goodness for allowance!

"Right right, let's go already. I'm hungry for some ribs!" Tidus was through the door like that, Wakka following just a few seconds later as he laughed.

"Thanks Namine!" The blonde haired girl smiled as she held the door open for the rest of us, Kairi gently nudging her twin as she walked inside as well.

The Paopu Shack was our meeting spot every Friday evening, the well air-conditioned restaurant/bar (although we've never got to enter that part...) quite a nice place to hang out. I mean, not only was it only a few hundred yards from the sea, but it also had several large TV sets, great food and even a few video game consoles. In short, the place was paradise.

"Yo Lu! I didn't know you worked here!"

All of us quickly turned to the black haired waitress who now approached us, a small smile on her purple lips as she turned to face Wakka. So, this was the girl who he'd abandoned us for all those days ago. Well, she didn't look all that bad, her black hair tied up in a knot with a few long braids traveling down her back. I mean, I'm not one to judge by appearance of anything, but-

HOLY CRAP THOSE MELONS ARE HUGE!

"Guys, this is Lu, the girl I've been tellin' ya all about. She's a new waitress here it seems, huh?"

I gave 'Lu' a weak smile as I tried to avoid looking down at her…well…yeah…focus Sora! You like Kairi, damn it! Who cares if her breasts aren't so…so…

"It's nice to meet you all. Wakka has told me a bit about all of you as well. Call me Lulu." The teenager said with a small smile as she pointed us towards a large table. "I'll grab some menus."

It was only when she was out of earshot that Tidus let out a long whistle. "Geez Wakka, you didn't tell us that she was that…developed. I mean seriously, those things were-"

"Tidus! God, you're such a pervert!"

"I can't really blame him though, Kairi. I mean I know her lips were moving, but I'm pretty sure that whenever she spoke her knockers jiggled just a-"

"Riku! God, not you too! Ugh, boys are all so perverted!"

"Yeah guys, that's my girl you're talking about, yah?" Wakka grinned as he crossed his arms. If anything it seemed he was less angry about Tidus and Riku's reactions and more…proud?

Then again, he is the one with the big breasted girlfriend.

"Ugh, just drop it. Boys, really…" Hey Kai, I'm a boy too! No need to stereotype about all of this stuff!

"So, what should we order?" Namine was currently looking through the special's menu as she smiled, the girl brushing away a few strands of the long blonde hair that hid away her face.

"Hmm, well how about the cinnamon rolls?"

"Tidus, it's nearly six in the afternoon. Isn't it a little late for those?"

"It's never too late for cinnamon rolls!"

I guess Kairi decided that arguing with the blonde was pointless as she dropped the conversation, simply shaking her head a few times.

"Wait a second, weren't you going to get ribs?"

"Oh I am! Cinnamon rolls are just the starter!"

"Tidus, you're going to get fat it you end up eating like that!" It appeared that Kairi had re-entered the conversation.

"I'll burn it off during tryouts tomorrow, so no big deal. Hmm, does a side of fries sound good, or should I go for the loaded waffle-"

"Loaded waffle! With plenty of cheese!"

"Selphie, when the hell did you get here!"

"About a minute ago! Sorry, I was busy with Squall!"

"How was it!" Of course, that was me talking.

"Alright. He helped me with a few problems, although I admit I made a few mistakes. Was a bit busy looking at that handsome friend of his."

"You mean Irvine? He does look pretty good, doesn't he? Right Namine?"

The blonde blushed a little as she looked down at her lap. Namine has always been pretty shy, especially-

Wait a second, Kairi thought this guy looked good! That's it, I'm going to hunt him down and kill him!

"I made sure not to eat any pizza so that I could have room for here!" Selphie smiled, the girl literally bouncing in her seat as she looked over the menu. "Okay! We're getting the fried cheese for sure! And I'll take a cheeseburger too! And cheesecake for dessert."

While Selphie's love of cheese was a well known fact to us, that didn't mean we didn't find it a bit, well odd. I couldn't help but notice that Tidus had shuddered a bit after her every utterance of the word cheese.

Our orders were placed a few moments later, Riku smiling as he leaned back in his seat with his hands resting behind his head. "So, tomorrow is the big day for us. This time we're making it for sure."

"Of course you guys will. I mean, the three of you have been practicing really hard for a full year now."

"Thanks, Kairi. I'll make sure to score a few points just for you."

Was Riku flirting with Kairi? My Kairi!

That's it, time to take things up a notch.

"You know, maybe I should try out too! I mean, maybe I-"

"Sora, sign ups were two days ago."

Well, that certainly backfired rather pathetically.

"Ah, don't worry, yah? Maybe next year you can make it if you really want to. Of course you gotta train hard with us?" Wakka grinned at me, although I couldn't help but feel a little intimidated. When that guy wants to train…well, he's a hard driver from what I've heard.

"So Namine, any boys at our school that have caught your eye?"

Namine's cheeks turned a light crimson as she folded her hands together. So, there was someone who she liked, huh?

"Well, maybe one or two people…I hope that I can get to know them a bit better."

"Of course you will, Nami! You just have to take a bit of initiative!" Kairi smiled at her twin as she gently patted her on the back, a sign of affection that Namine seemed to enjoy as a smile graced her face.

"Thanks, Kairi."

"No problem! Alright, it's time to chow down!"

* * *

><p>"Now that hit the spot!"<p>

"You can say that again…don't, Sora."

My mouth was already open when Kairi said that last part. Still, I really did mean what I said. A full course meal finished with a nice tasty bowl of ice cream. It rarely got better than this.

"So, what's next everyone? Wanna watch some TV? Maybe go ahead and head down to the beach? Or how about-"

"Sleep."

When not one, but three voices spoke at the same time, I knew that something was up.

"Wait, what? Guys, it's not even that late yet! I mean, we usually stay here until at least ten or so!" Why were all my friends ditching me like that? What could possibly make Riku, Tidus and Wakka all desire sleep over time with their awesome best friend like me?

"Sora, they have tryouts tomorrow. At seven A.M. And remember that we have to get up early to cheer them on too."

Oh, right.

"Oh, this is going to be so exciting! But I'm not sure who I should be cheering on!"

"Selphie, I don't see why you can't cheer them all on."

"Oh, good point!" The brunette smiled as she stood up, stretching out a bit before she made for the door. "Well, since my house is farthest away I think I'd better head home now! See you all tomorrow!"

"Yo Selphie, it's getting dark out, yah? Maybe I should come with you. Later all!" Wakka was off a second later. Geez, the friends that remained at the table with me were really dwindling-

"Alright, I'll see you all tomorrow. Wish me luck!" With a quick salute, Tidus was out the door. To my surprise, Riku winked and followed right after. Even he's bailing on me? Man, was it something I said or-

"You can pay whenever you're ready."

Note to self: GO FIND SOME BETTER FRIENDS!

And Riku was supposed to pay for dessert too...

* * *

><p>"You know you didn't have to pay for the whole thing, Sora. Nami and I could have helped out." My pouting companion walked at my side, her twin a few steps behind us as we traversed down the main streets of Twilight Town. To my surprise, it was already starting to get quite dark out, although frankly I didn't mind. Just gave me a better excuse to escort Kairi and Namine home.<p>

"Don't worry about it. Nothing I can't handle." Well, sort of. I really need to get a job next summer…ugh, those guys are running me dry.

"It wasn't right for them to do that, though." The blonde now spoke up as she gently placed a hand on my shoulder. "We really appreciate what you did, Sora. You're such a sweet guy."

Aww, shucks Namine. That's such a nice thing to say. Now if only I could get Kairi to admit the same thing. So Kairi, how about you-

"Aww, are you crushing on Sora, Namine?"

WHAT! WHAT!

Crap, Namine is blushing! Code Red! Code Red!

"Wh-What? N-No Kairi, it's nothing like that! Just it's true! Sora is a very sweet guy with a very kind, warm heart. Sure he can be a little slow at times, but he's always doing his best to help his friends and the people he cares about."

I think that's the most I've heard out of Namine for some time. Man, she's making me blush too…

To my surprise, I think Kairi's face lit up a bit as she nodded. "I think you're absolutely right, Namine."

R-Really?

"About him being a bit slow."

Ouch! Kairi, why'd you have to go and say that? Thanks a lot…

"Kairi, that's not nice. Just last night you were talking about- Mmphh!" Before I could hear what Kairi had been talking about the day before (which I was quite curious about), Kairi covered her twin's mouth with a hand, laughing nervously as she pulled her along.

"Hahah! Oh, that silly twin of mine! Well, I think you've escorted us far enough, Sora! We'll take it from here."

"You sure about that? I don't mind walking the last few blocks with you."

"Nope! We're good from here!" Kairi said, Namine's eyes rolling as her sister spoke. Still, I wasn't going to stay here and argue about accompanying them. Maybe I'd find a better opportunity to talk to Namine alone at the tryouts.

"Alright then. Good night Kairi. Good night Namine!" With a final wave I was off to home, my pace picking up quite a bit now that I didn't have to worry about the two girls.

Getting back home was the same as usual. Had to run past the same familiar streets, my old Elementary School, a few stores that my mom made me run errands to, a pair of glowing yellow eyes that watched me as I passed an alleyway, a few parked cars-

Woah, hold up. What was that last one?

I quickly raced back to the alleyway, only to find that the eyes that I knew had been locked on me were no more. I hadn't even seen who they belonged to; it was the eyes themselves that I had seen out of the corner of my own eyes. I hesitated in front of the alleyway, wondering if I travelled further down I'd be able to see the source.

"What are you doing here?"

"N-Nothing!" I nearly knocked into the person behind me as I spun around…which would have resulted me face-planting into a pair of knockers. I mean breasts!

The girl before me looked a few years older than myself, a black hat covering up most of her pink hair. She wore a khaki outfit that I knew was familiar. Come on Sora, use that brain of yours!

"It's getting dark out. You shouldn't be out here alone at night."

"I was just on my way home. No reason to freak out or anything." Man, and I thought my mom was the only woman who could intimidate me like this…

"Alright. Be careful." Just like that, the woman turned away from me and proceeded to head down the alleyway that I myself had just considered exploring.

"Hey! Be careful…I think I saw someone down there."

"Thanks for the tip." She didn't even turn to look at me as she continued along, her hands on a strange holster on her hips.

I decided it was best for me not to go after her as I quickly made my way home. I mean, she seemed to know what she was doing, and I'm pretty sure I might have been hit had I followed after her.

Still, as I tried to doze off to sleep, I had to wonder: had I just been seeing things? Was any of it…real? Maybe it was just me imagining things again...

Oh well, can't dwell on that! Have to go and pick up Namine and Kairi at half past six tomorrow!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Preview: Foul Play<p>

"During blitz games, we do this to cheer the players on. You can try it too. Put your fingers in your mouth like this."

"Have you ever heard of Zanarkand?"

"Always trying to one up me, aren't you?"


	5. Foul Shot

Author's Note: Alright, new chapter time! At this point I'm hoping to get one a week done, and I hope you all enjoy what you've seen so far. Perhaps the next one will come out a bit earlier, but we'll have to see of course! Anyway, thanks to all who have reviewed so far. It really means a lot to me, and I thank those who have taken the time to do so. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Feel free to tell me what you like or dislike!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Foul Play<p>

Perspective: Tidus

* * *

><p>Reason No. 11 That My Life Sucks: Having to get up at six in the morning only to get yelled at by my dad.<p>

"Still not dressed yet? Geez, and here I thought you were taking this seriously."

"Get out, dad." I hate him. I hate him so goddamn much. I wish that I could show him that hate, show him how much he's hurt me in the past. Maybe then he'd start to understand that he's trash. Maybe then he could change a little.

But all he did was shrug. "Just giving you a wake up call. Shouldn't need to though. Your responsibility to wake up for tryouts, not mine. Speaking of which, I'll see you there."

"Not giving me a ride?" Then again, that wasn't anything new.

"Heh, nope. You need to warm up before the game actually starts, kid. That's not going to happen if you just sit in my car and leach off me as per usual."

There are many days when I wish I could really kill the guy…this is already shaping up to be one of them. And the really sad thing about that? The day had just begun.

"Fine. More time apart from you the better."

"Heh. You never were one for bonding time with your old man." Thankfully that was the last thing he said as he left my room. I don't think I could have restrained myself for a minute longer. He really does anger me that much. Just knowing that we're related…feels almost like I have some sort of blood curse.

With Jecht out of the way I found it easier to breathe again, the tension literally following him out of the house as I heard the car start up. It was nice to be free of him, free of all the anger that he caused me.

Well, that's a lie. It seems like that can never leave me. Guess my old man just has that much of an impact on me, huh?

It took me a few seconds to remember that I couldn't get angry, not today anyway. Not only did try outs lie ahead, but I also had a, well, date with Yuna that I intended to keep. The weird thing though? Just thinking about the girl got me to cool down, and I had only met her that Wednesday. I guess it's true that some people can just have that big an impact on you.

"_Tidus, are you certain you want to, well, have lunch together tomorrow?" It had been lunch the previous day, Yuna asking the question just as I had started to dig into a nice bowl of chicken noodle soup._

"_Hmm? Why wouldn't I? Something come up, Yuna?" _

"_N-Not at all! It's just that, I thought you'd want to be celebrating with your friends after you make the team." It's certainly nice that someone has confidence in me. Unlike a certain man who lives in the same house as me._

"_What's to say that I don't want to celebrate with you? I spend a ton of time with my friends as is, so I don't see any problems with getting to know you a bit better, Yuna." I took a nice sip of my soup as my eyes continued to meet hers. "Besides, you'll have something to celebrate as well, won't you?"_

"_What do you mean?" Man she looks cute when confused._

"_This is the first ever real blitz game you'll be seeing, right? Well, I guess technically it won't be a real one, but this'll be your first time inside a stadium and seeing us in action."_

"_I suppose you're right about that. Hey, Tidus?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Thanks for everything. I don't know if it is okay for me to say this, but I'm really looking forward to lunch tomorrow."_

Yeah, you and me both, Yuna. The only bad thing is that I have a little trial I need to complete before we can enjoy ourselves.

A quick shower later and I was cleaned off, a few drops of water still clinging to my frame even as I pulled on the blitz suit that Wakka had bought me for my birthday. He must have paid quite a bit of munny for it too, considering how well it's made. Not to mention it's a pretty stylish too. Didn't know Wakka had the eye for that kind of stuff.

Blitzball in hand, I prepared to leave my home, remembering that I had to lock up now that a certain asshole was gone. Of course, the phone just had to ring at that moment.

"Hello?"

"Yo Tidus, where you been man? Try outs start in fifteen minutes! Why didn't you get a ride with your old man?"

"He didn't let me come, simple."

"Wow, harsh man."

"Try living with him. Look, I'll be there soon. Ten minutes tops. I run pretty fast, after all."

"Yeah, yeah. Good luck, brudda."

I hung up, letting out a sigh as I shook my head. Dad hadn't even told me what time it was. Then again, that was probably another thing he considered to be my responsibility: knowing what time it is. I swear, that son of a-

My eyes caught sight of a small picture frame as I found myself looking into eyes so very like mine. Yet they had belonged to a woman who had been dead for a decade now. They weren't happy eyes like Kairi's, or even mischievous ones like Selphie's. They were sad, filled with a pain that had been bottled up within the woman for a long time. It had been that pain that had taken her life in the end.

"Well, I'm off. Wish me luck, mom."

* * *

><p>"Tidus! There you-"<p>

"What took you so long, man? Geez, for a second there I thought you wouldn't make it!" I could only offer Yuna a wave as Wakka wrapped an arm around my shoulder, the small crowd that waited outside of the school blitz stadium full of murmurs, cries of joy and other sounds that I really didn't want to concern myself with. Right now, Yuna and Wakka were the ones that mattered to me, and I felt genuinely bad as the latter steered me away from the former.

"I arrived on time. No one said I had to show up a few minutes early, Wakka. Besides, you can't really blame me when I have to run over here."

"Yeah, well, I still got a bit worried. Wouldn't want you to miss your shot at this. The three of us are making it today, Tidus. Nothing's going to stop that."

"Right on! Speaking of which, where's Riku?"

"Hanging out with these two idiots." The silver haired sophomore smirked as he walked towards us, two rather angry looking friends of ours following behind him.

"Who the heck are you calling idiots!"

"Yeah Riku! I mean, I guess Sora might count as one, but I don't think it's fair that-"

"Kairi! What the heck! How could you say that!"

Geez, you'd think those two were an old married couple at times. Doing my best to ignore the two of them, I stretched out my right arm, only to find my fist met by two others. Just as I expected.

"Make sure to pull your own weight, Tidus. Can't pick up slack for a freshman."

"Heh, I should talk. You two get to watch as I break an age old tradition today."

"I'm looking forward to seeing it. This is your first time in a blitz dome in awhile, yah?" While Wakka spoke the truth, I knew that I wasn't going to perform poorly today. After all, if anything it was harder to practice in the salt water of the ocean than the clear water of the sphere.

"Doesn't mean a thing. Alright, let's get going." The gates to the dome were already opening as I watched several of my competitors race ahead, a good number of supporters following behind them. Then again, we had a good few ourselves.

"Alright, good luck guys! We're rooting you on!" Kairi waved at us, Namine nodding as she stood next to her twin. The wisdom the blonde had imparted to me remained in my mind as I gave her a thumbs up.

Geez Namine, no need to blush or anything.

"Come on guys! Go and make the team already!" Selphie was her cheery self as she bounded up and down, the girl actually racing ahead now. I guess she wanted a good seat, not like there were enough people here to fill even a tenth of the stadium…

"You'd better make it, Riku! I did not get pulled out of bed early on a Saturday to see you get your ass kicked by someone that isn't me!"

Sora, same usual self as always.

"Good luck today, Tidus."

"Ah!"

When had Yuna managed to catch up with us? Well, not that I wasn't glad or anything. It was a relief that I'd be able to see the girl before try outs started. As per usual, she wore clothes that I swore she should have been burning up in, but she seemed cheery as she stood before me, even giggling a bit at my reaction.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to wish you luck before you got in there."

I laughed, a hand scratching at the back of my head. "No worries, Yuna. Don't worry, this'll be a piece of cake. You just pay attention to me, alright? Hey, where are you planning to sit anyway?"

"Oh, well, probably over near Kairi and the others."

"Alright then. When I score a goal, I'll do this!" I raised the index and middle fingers of my left hand as I grinned. "That will mean it was for you, okay?"

I found myself lost in Yuna's eyes again even as she smiled at me. "Alright. I guess we're assuming that you are going to score a goal then."

"Hey! You're the one who was saying that I'm going to make the team!"

"And I still believe it." Geez Yuna, you really like to shut me up, don't you? "Good luck, Tidus."

"Yeah, thanks." My eyes didn't stray from her form for a second as I watched her take her seat on the bleachers, Kairi instantly turning to her with a smile.

I was glad that Yuna was making more friends. It certainly helped that they were mine too. I guess…I secretly wanted to hog up all of her attention.

And that's why I was going to pass try outs with flying colors.

* * *

><p>When it comes to technology, I have to stop and wonder why some things exist while others don't.<p>

Flying cars? Impossible at this time, right? Time machines? Pssh, yeah right.

But technology advanced enough to suspend a giant sphere of water within the air for hours at a time? Yep, we have that alright.

Not like I'm complaining though.

I was close enough to where my friend's sat in the bleachers to notice Yuna's eyes light up with excitement as water started to fill the sphere, a few cheers going up throughout the mostly empty stadium.

I smirked as I watched her clap her hands together. Just wait until she sees this place all lit up at night with the stands packed. I think then she'll feel like she's in an otherworld altogether.

"Alright guys, line up. We're-" The spiky black haired teen stopped as he passed me. Great, this guy again. "Hey, Tidus right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"…I'm sorry. Look, it wasn't fair of me to compare you to your dad and talk about your…let's not think about it anymore. I'm sure that you're a good blitzer. Didn't mean to offend you and all that, not to mention cause that accident with that girl."

"Yeah, thanks for that." The strange thing was, I wasn't being sarcastic.

"Well, anyway…peace?"

"Alright. Don't go easy on me though." The two of us clasped hands, Zack finally grinning at me as he nodded.

"Of course not. No freshman has ever made the team, you know?"

"Then I'll be the first. Tell my…the coach to keep his eyes on me."

"Got it. Alright, let's form up everyone! I know a lot of you have gathered today, and I'm really happy to hear it. I see Juniors, Sophomores, hell, even a few doomed Freshmen." Guess seniors had already been picked out or something. "Anyway, I'm Zack Fair, a Junior here and blitz captain. I hope I'll get to know you all. Anyway, shall we get to it?"

He grinned as we roared, our fists pumping into the air as, one after another, we climbed up a small tower and jumped into the orb of water. Even submerged, I could hear the screams of those in the audience all around me.

I guess this must have been how dad felt in his prime. Before he became an asshole.

Then again, who is to say he wasn't always one?

Four minutes.

That was my current record for how long I could hold my breath. Twenty five seconds longer than Riku, eighteen longer than Wakka. And in Blitz, every second makes a difference. If you run out, you need to surface quickly, and that not only costs time, but also leaves a team a player down until they return.

And seeing as how long we could last for underwater was our first test, I felt that I had this whole try out thing in the bag.

Zack watched us, arms crossed before his chest as we simply swam back and forth within the sphere. It's rare to ever remain still for long in a blitz game, unless you're playing goal keep I suppose. But trust me, that's not a position I'd ever play.

Only a minute passed before I saw a few of my competitors surface. I almost felt bad for them all, knowing there was no chance that they'd ever be able to make the team now. Honestly, it was a little embarrassing to go down that quickly. I found myself giving Riku a high five as he swam by, my friend not looking like he'd need to go up anytime soon either.

As I continued to swim back and forth, monitoring my breathing as I did, I had to think about my dad once again. The fact that he stood atop the entrance tower certainly helped with that. They say that my old man could hold his breath for nearly five minutes back when he was playing. I have to wonder if that was true. And if so, that's another bar I need to set for myself.

Time continued to fly by as we swam around, cheers from the bleachers continuing to fill my ears as I darted back and forth. It was becoming a bit harder since my oxygen supply was down, three minutes having now passed. I could already see Riku heading for the surface, leaving only a few of us left within the sphere. Aside from myself I saw Wakka, Zack, and two other boys who I wasn't familiar with. One had short blonde hair that spiked up in a rather ridiculous manner. Maybe he and Sora use the same hair gel or something. The other was massively built, his eyes squinty even as he remained submerged.

Eventually the four minute mark came, my head breaking through the surface as I tried to catch my breath. It's not an easy task to hold your breath for so long, and knowing that was the first event didn't make me happy. Still, it must have helped that I was third to break the surface behind Zack and the blonde teen.

"Heh…you're not half bad…only beat you by…two seconds…" The first trial had clearly taken the breath out of Zack too as he panted wildly. I wondered why he was doing all of this too as Blitz Captain before the answer came at once. After all, blitz teams are supposed to work together.

Explains why my dad was just watching I guess.

"Heh, is that all you rookies got? Just a handful of 'ya able to reach four minutes?" Speak of the devil. "Well, whatever. That was the easy stuff. Let's see how you kids do under pressure."

After a minute break, we were all underwater once more for tackle and shot practice. The few guys trying out for goal keep also had to go over their roles, but I didn't exactly care for that stuff. My specialty is scoring points.

I found myself kicking ass when it came to speed and skill, swiftly dodging the clumsy tackles of my competitors as I held onto my blitzball. They failed one after another as I zoomed past them, their efforts futile. Maybe if they went after someone else they'd get points, but me? In the water, no one can catch me.

The goal was soon in sight, the larger guy from earlier managing to deflect and catch several blitzballs sent at him. He turned as I made my presence known, although by then it was too late for him. The sharp whistle of the scoreboard went off, indicating that someone had scored. I grinned, giving him a thumbs up as well before I swam towards the surface. I was prepared to signal Yuna, but realized that wasn't a real goal. I had to do something way better than that when the mock match began.

"You're pretty good." The blonde guy from earlier was also catching his breath, the water failing to keep his spikes down despite what logic should have dictated. "I'm Cloud."

"Tidus…hey, you're not bad yourself…I saw you throw a nasty tackle at my friend Wakka…usually that guy doesn't go down."

"Been training a lot." And with that he was back underwater. I guess Cloud isn't exactly all that talkative.

I didn't remain on the surface for long before I was back inside the blitz sphere, Zack now dividing us up into teams for a mock game. Luckily I found myself paired with Wakka, although Cloud, Riku and the large guy from earlier were on the opposite time. Zack used his hands to signal that he'd be the referee before raising one arm and cutting down.

We were off a second later, the blitzball shooting through the water as I watched Riku catch it. The boy smirked as he raced towards our goal, something that it didn't seem Wakka was going to let him get away with. My two friends faced off, their eyes meeting as they remained in place, both planning their next move.

While standoffs are cool, I figured that I might as well intervene. I shot at Riku, tackling my dazed friend as I ripped the ball from his hands. Wakka smirked as the two of us now raced through the sphere, dodging whoever it was that attempted to throw themselves at us. Too bad they were all amateurs next to us.

Well, until the last two guys. Before the goal was the large guy from earlier, and between him and us was Cloud, the blonde coming at us at full force. I turned to Wakka, only to see him still smiling as he threw himself before me, taking the blow that was meant for me.

An idea was already forming in my hand as I swam, not towards the goal as was expected of me, but straight up. To the surprise of both the audience and my competitors, I threw the ball as hard as I could as it broke the surface. A second later and so did I, my body doing a flip as I soared through the air.

And then my foot found the ball.

The loud buzz sound that echoed throughout the stadium signaled one thing: I had scored the first point in this mock game.

The first point that Yuna had ever seen scored in a real match. Or at least semi-real.

Speaking of which, I quickly raised my left hand, middle and index fingers raised as I turned to watch her. It was from a distance, but I could at least see her waving back at me.

* * *

><p>"Alright! I think we know who is going to make this team!"<p>

And I thought that Wakka was the one with a strong headlock.

"Oww! Zack, let me go!"

"Seriously, you're embarrassing yourself." Cloud stood a few feet away from us, having just left the sphere himself. "You're pretty good though, Tidus. Best freshman I've ever seen try out."

"Yeah, you're right! And here I thought that we'd be keeping that tradition, but after seeing you? Geez, I'll protest the coach myself if you don't end up on the list."

I turned to look at the tower, only to find that my dad was nowhere to be seen. Yeah, figures he'd leave us all when we were finished without a word of encouragement. Typical.

"Umm, excuse me." The three of us turned to look at the rather well built teen who stood before us. The goalkeeper that I had scored on a total of three times throughout the mock game crossed his hands across his bare chest before smiling. "You all did very well-"

"Complimenting your competition? You really need to grow a pair." I turned to look at the darker skinned woman who had descended down from the bleachers above, a hand resting on one of her hips as she threw back her head. "Honestly, and I thought you were supposed to be good at this."

"But Dona! These guys-"

"That's quite enough. Barthello, we're leaving." Man, this guy is royally whipped. I turned to watch the two go, Barthello turning back to us to wave before he and this Dona girl left.

"Tidus man, that was awesome! You really kicked ass today, yah?"

"You were pretty awesome yourself, Wakka. And you too, Riku." While the mock game had started out with me dominating, enough time had been provided for the others to prove themselves. Riku had scored a few points even when Wakka and I were playing defensively, and Wakka hadn't been a pushover either.

I just hoped that they would make the team as well.

"Hmph. You were the show stealer, Tidus." I grinned even as Riku rolled his eyes, although he turned to look past me as his smile returned.

"That was amazing you guys!" Kairi rushed over to us, the girl all smiles as she gushed on and on about how well we had played. I looked past the redhead to see Namine give me a thumbs up that I happily returned.

"Wow Riku, I guess you aren't bad after all. Although Tidus totally schooled you!"

"Sora, I swear I'm going to kill you!" We all had our laugh as things returned to normal, my friends with their normal zany antics. It was nice, having people who I could relax around. I needed the time after having to deal with my dad.

"That was amazing, Tidus." I turned, smiling at the brunette before me as she clapped her hands together. "I-I loved it…it was everything I was told about and more. And you…you were amazing!"

"Well, thanks Yuna. I just did my best. Hope you liked the shot I scored for you."

"It was incredible! You…you just shot out of the water like that." Seems I'm not bad with the ladies after all. Or at least Yuna.

"Yo Tidus, we gonna go celebrate or something?"

I shook my head as I turned to Wakka. "Sorry Wakka, have plans already." I waved off the groans from my friends, not caring if I had blown them off for the day. This was well worth it. "Well, shall we-"

"I'll race you outside!" Yuna smiled at me, the girl already heading towards the door. She has a lot of spirit in her, that's for sure.

"Hey! Star players first!"

* * *

><p>"So, how do you like it?"<p>

"Well, if you ask me it looks rather similar to just a plain cheese sandwich, except that the bread seems to be toasted and the cheese is melted."

"Well, yeah, but you've never had one before. Trust me Yuna, it is way better than it sounds." To demonstrate how right I was I bit into my own sandwich, the tasty mix of bread and cheese perfect as I chewed away at it. I had to use a hand to brush away the few strands of cheese that had managed to escape my mouth afterwards, hoping Yuna hadn't noticed that I was a bit sloppy. "I-I'm-" I took a drink of my water before I started to choke. "I'm telling you Yuna, grilled cheeses are awesome!"

"Well, if you're sure." Yuna continued to study the sandwich in her hands before shrugging and taking a bite. "…wow, it ish pweddy gwood!"

"Yuna, table manners." Man was she cute, the girl's face going scarlet as she realized her mistake. She was quick to rectify the situation as she swallowed, chasing it down with some water of her own.

"S-Sorry about that. Just, well, it was much better than I expected it to be."

"And they don't have them in Bevelle. Geez, the things that the Church of Yevon teaches, am I right?"

Yuna gave a simple nod as she sighed, shaking her head from side to side. "I don't even know anymore…"

A brief silence followed as we sat in the small little roadside café that I enjoyed frequenting on the weekends, mostly due to their French toast special. Still, today was a bit different in that I wasn't in here alone for once. I had Yuna with me, and what a difference that made.

"Sorry, I guess that's not the right sort of topic I should be bringing up, huh? Forget I said anything." As if to reinforce my point I gave a little wave of my hand. "So Yuna, how did you hear about blitzball, well, at all when in Bevelle? Crap, that's a bit similar isn't-"

"It's fine! Really!" Yuna's smile reassured me that she spoke the truth. "Before my father vanished, he had a few friends over at our house for a couple of weeks. I was quite young at the time, but I remember the things they taught me. It was probably the most exciting week I had ever had. Probably the most exciting one I've ever had."

Well, I'd just have to change that, now wouldn't I?

"One of them was a man who worked within Yevon's governing body. I heard he had very high prospects at the time, but after my father…vanished, he was demoted and eventually fired."

"Wow, tough break. Hope he's alright now."

Yuna gave me a small smile. "He's doing alright. Sometimes he drinks a little too much, but for the most part he's fine. The other man I remember visiting was a blitzball player who had come to visit Bevelle. He became quick friends with my father, although he and Auron were always fighting."

It took me a few seconds to realize what she meant. So, this Auron guy was both Yuna's guardian and an old family friend or something. But did that mean-

"Yuna, are you…when Auron gets drunk, does he…"

Yuna looked at me as she tilted her head. I could tell she was a bit confused by my question. I guess my rather poor phrasing was reason enough for that.

And then it hit her. "O-Oh! No! Not at all! Auron has never once hit me! Whenever he drinks too much he usually acts a bit subdued if anything. There's nothing to worry about at my house, Tidus."

I had to wonder as I looked at her long sleeved shirt. Could Yuna have been hiding something from me? Maybe bruises? Was the whole Bevelle thing just an excuse?

"A-Anyway, the second person was a blitzball player as I said. He told me all about the game, saying that he was the very best of the best." Sounds like something dad would say. "He said that back home he was the star player of the Twilight Terrors, that-"

"Woah, hold on? He was from Twilight Town?"

Yuna nodded. "Yes. Have you heard of him? I don't remember his last name, but I remember that he said his name was Jecht."

I was glad that I hadn't been eating at the time, or else I would have probably joked to death.

There was no way that it could have been him. No way that she could have known my dad. Sure, he was the only Jecht to have ever played on the Twilight Terrors, but that didn't mean it had to be him. It could have been someone claiming to be my old man, or-

"This was ten years ago, right?" It was only when I saw Yuna's surprised expression that I realized I must have snapped at her, the hurt and confusion in her eyes something a blind man could have sensed.

"D-Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, Yuna. Your dad vanished ten years ago, right?"

"…that's correct."

Damn him. Damn him to hell.

That was where he was the entire time. That was what had happened to him. He hadn't been kidnapped or anything. He hadn't gone missing out at sea. He had just shown up at Bevelle one day and-

"T-Tidus! What's wrong?" I couldn't even control myself as I rose from my seat, my legs moving faster and faster as I moved to the door. I was pissed, pissed that for all those long years I had been deceived. He had never told me where he had been. Hell, he hadn't told anyone. And now I understood why.

"_But he's already been missing for two days, Mrs. Zanar. I promise that we'll continue to search the shores, but I'm afraid that the chances of your husband's survival have already dropped quite a bit. That was a rather nasty storm that hit us last night."_

_My mom had brought me to the city's coast to ask about my dad's whereabouts. The day before he had gone out to train at sea, and since then no one had seen him. The Twilight Terrors had already organized several search parties to look for their star member, and it seemed that the coast guard also saw the rescue of my dad as a top priority. _

_I had watched as my mom paled, her eyes lacking the little glow to them that they had had beforehand. "Please, you have to find him. Without him, I-I just don't know…"_

_One of the coast guards placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll keep looking for him, don't you worry. The last thing we want to see is you as a widow, maam."_

"_Thank you." I looked away from my mother as I continued dribbling my blitzball, ignoring that my little body wasn't all that well developed for the job. "Don't worry, Tidus. We'll find your father."_

_I knew only anger as I turned to her. "Who cares whether he comes back or not?"_

_My mother paled even more at my response. I guess as a kid, I really couldn't control my temper. I guess some things still haven't changed._

"_He might die, Tidus! Your father, h-he might." She choked back her tears as she continued to watch me with those sad eyes. _

"_Then let him! I hate him!"_

"…_if he dies, you'll never get to tell him how much you hate him though…"_

"Sir, you need to pay for your meal." I turned to the rather stern looking man who was usually quite friendly around me. It was only then that I realized what sort of situation I was in.

"Right, my bad. Seriously, sorry about that. Just…something came up." I made sure to leave a good tip as I handed him the cash, the man nodding as he returned to his business.

"Tidus, please!" In my bout of rage, I had nearly forgotten that Yuna was present, the teenager gently grasping the back of my shirt as we exited the restaurant. "Please, tell me what's wrong. I-I've never seen you this angry." In fairness, she'd only known me for a few days, although I guess my angry scenes weren't well known. Still, I was certainly angrier now than I had been at Zack a few days earlier.

"It's nothing, Yuna. I just need to go home. Sorry to cut this short, but-"

"Please." The only thing I could see were those two eyes of hers as she placed herself in front of me. "I want to know what I said…or at the very least, why you got so mad."

"…Jecht is my dad, Yuna…and he's a total asshole…"

Yuna gasped as she pulled away. I couldn't blame her for being surprised. Hell, I was surprised that she knew him at all.

"B-But Jecht was always very kind to me. He always tried his best to play with me when he was around, and told me all about blitzball and how fun it was. He said that he'd take me to see several games before him and my father vanished."

Not only does my dad bale out on my family, but Yuna as well apparently. Anger…it consumed my mind as I thought only about my dad.

_The caretaker had opened the door for me as I stepped inside, tears still dripping from my eyes as I entered my home. It hadn't been a nice event to attend, but then again, when is a funeral ever a nice thing?_

"_Yo, kid."_

_The caretaker had gasped and ran off while I had just stood still, looking at the muscular tanned man who sat in his usual chair. He waved over at me, smirking as he rose. "Where's your mom? It's dinner time soon, right?"_

"_She's dead…"_

"…_what's that?"_

"_I SAID SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! Y-YOU JUST VANISHED AND THEN SHE GOT REALLY SAD AND DIED! I-IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! I-I HATE YOU!"_

"When dad was away, mom…mom didn't do well. She didn't eat much, didn't leave the house much…she just shut herself away…"

"I'm sorry, Tidus…it almost sounds like she lost her will to live."

"That's my mom you're talking about." Apparently I had inherited my dad's anger issues more than I had thought as I snapped out again, feeling terrible immediately afterwards as I saw the pained look on Yuna's face. "I-I'm sorry, that-"

"I-I'm the one who should be sorry. You're right…that wasn't something I should have said." Even so, I knew that what Yuna had said…it was the truth. Without dad, mom hadn't had the strength to go on. I can't imagine why she'd be so dependent on him…how she could ever love him, but that wasn't something for me to think about.

"He just showed up again right after her funeral like it was any other day. I don't even know if he had realized that a full year had gone by. Yet he had just been off, not even stopping to care about his wife or son."

"I-In Bevelle, they don't have phones, and-"

"Why are you trying to defend him, Yuna? You hardly even know the guy. I'm the one who has had to live with him."

"C-Can you really say such things about your father?"

"I have the right!"

"…I guess you do." It took me a few seconds longer to realize that I was indeed being just like my dad: a jackass. And it hurt, especially to see Yuna look so dejected. I didn't want to ruin things with her. Hell, she's probably been the best thing to happen to me in a long time.

"I'm sorry. It's just…I can't stand the guy…he's put me through a lot since I was born, and it feels like it only gets worse as things move on. I'm sorry, Yuna, but I think I need to go home and think about things for a bit."

"I understand…I'm sorry, Tidus. I-I'll see you on Monday, okay?" I gave her a nod before pulling her into a hug. It was only then that I felt her tremble a little as I hugged her back.

"Don't worry…it'll be okay…I'm sorry for snapping at you."

I knew that Yuna was crying as I felt her head give a gentle nod. Crying because of me.

I didn't look at her as I pulled away and ran, my anger returning as I thought about my dad. He had just…abandoned us…caused my mom to die…if there was even a part of my dad that I liked, it was destroyed.

It took me about five minutes before I was home, my hands throwing the door open as I stepped inside. "DAD!"

I received an answer quite quickly, although it wasn't one I had expected.

My thoughts rattled around wildly after I received a blow to the back of the head, the door slamming shut behind me before I felt a powerful kick slam into my stomach.

"Well, look who it is. Little Mr. Showoff!"

I couldn't hold back a groan as he picked me up by the collar and shoved me against one of our hardwood walls, the stench of alcohol strong as my dad seemed to exhale the putrid stuff. And it wasn't even three in the afternoon. "I can't stand shit like you. The fuck were you trying to prove today, boy!"

I planned to tell him that I knew his little secret, that I now knew that he was even worse than I had imagined. Sadly those plans died as a fist rammed into my already hit stomach, the blow causing me to cry out again as I slumped to the floor. I could barely see, fading in and out of consciousness as my dad grunted.

"Pathetic, kid."

I'm not sure how long it took until I regained consciousness, my entire body sore as I pulled myself onto my knees. I didn't even need to look under my shirt to know I'd be all bruised up there. Thank God it didn't seem like anything was broken.

My dad was nowhere to be seen as I staggered into my room. Guess he was off drinking again. Whatever…as long as I don't have to put up with…that again. That monster he became when he drank. As if he wasn't bad enough sober.

The soft sheets of my bed offered me little comfort as I tried to fall asleep. Too many answers had come to me today, answers that I hadn't wanted. That Yuna's guardian was a drunk with the potential to beat her, just like my dad. That my dad left me and my mom for a year to visit Bevelle, resulting in mom's death. And that I…

That I could be as bad as my dad.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 Preview:<p>

"You'd better like the cake I prepared for you! It's extra moist!"

"Aqua, what are you doing here?"

"Don't you know a sword from a toy?"


	6. Trigger

Author's Note: Well, it sure has been a long time, hasn't it? I apologize for that, but I'm the kind of guy who places academics very high on his priority list. Anyway, I finally have a bit of time, so I thought I'd make some progress on this! Hope you all enjoy, and expect new chapters throughout the summer at the very least!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Trigger<p>

* * *

><p>Friday night. What to say about Friday night…<p>

* * *

><p><em>I was surprised to see that Rinoa lived in such a big house. I knew that most of the families living on Blazar Drive were quite affluent, but it seemed like the Heartily family really took the cake. Three stories high, the width of two "ordinary" houses…<em>

_Who'd have thought that I'd end up saving the dog of some rich kid?_

_Standing before the grand wooden door of the estate, I was tempted to simply turn around and leave. A guy like me doesn't belong in a place like this. Would I be led inside only to be pampered by maids and butlers?_

_Yeah, sorry. That's not my thing._

_I was half way back down the path to the street when I heard barking behind me. Barking that grew louder and louder and-_

_The next thing I knew, my face was pressed against the ground, a large beast sitting atop my body._

_I'm so, so happy that the one I saved can repay me this way. Really._

"_Angelo! Get off him! Sorry Squall, but she was getting all fidgety so I had to let her out!" Spitting out a little dirt, I turned to look at the girl behind me as she walked out of her home towards me and the mutt. Over a blue sweater and black shorts was a large apron, a few small brown stains visible. "I'm glad you could come! I was starting to get worried that you wouldn't show up."_

_It was a just worry. Seriously, if that dog hadn't just tackled me…but what choice was there now?_

"_Well, I'm here aren't I?" I quickly rose, Angelo still panting as she returned to Rinoa's side. "You really need to train that thing better. Didn't know she was supposed to be an attack dog."_

"_Angelo's not like that! She just gets a little…excitable!" Rinoa laughed a little as she pet the dog's ears. Wait, did she sound…nervous? _

"_Right…so, can we go inside? It is pretty cold out here."_

"_Oh! Yes! I'm sorry! Come on Squall, in we go!_ _You'd better like the cake I prepared for you! It's extra moist!" Despite my better judgment telling me to leave the irresponsible girl and her dog behind, I followed, crossing the threshold of her house into the lavishly furnished domain of her living room._

_When your apartment's worth is a fraction of one room, you know you have it rough._

"_Nice place." I didn't even have to lie as I looked up at the massive golden chandelier that hung from the ceiling. What the heck did this girl's parents do for a living?_

"_Oh, thanks! I guess it is nice, huh? Well, it has always sort of been home for me, so I guess I haven't noticed." So, Rinoa was one of those typical rich snobs, huh? Should have guessed as much. Hell, only reason I was even there was to receive thanks for saving her stupid ass dog. What, was it of some sort of special breed that only the rich could afford?_

"_Oh! I'm sorry! I'm such a bad host! Take a seat, Squall! The cake is almost done!" I did as she said, finding it awkward that a chair could be at least five times more comfortable than my own bed. I really need to invest in some new furniture…_

_Oh right, I can't. I have to pay rent._

_To my dismay, the only company I now had was Angelo, the mutt panting as she returned to my side once again. The two of us simply watched one another for a moment before I decided my eyes needed a break from the slobbering thing. Turning to the table, I found-_

_Pet Pals Magazine. And at least six issues of it too. _

_I really, really wanted to groan. A magazine for teaching dogs new tricks? Is this really the sort of thing Rinoa is into? And THIS dog of all the ones she could teach?_

_Angelo barked, jumping on my lap as she started to lick my face. Dog slobber is pleasant under any circumstance, especially when you are supposed to be relaxing for a moment. Oh wait, no it isn't._

"_Down Angelo! Oh, I'm so sorry Squall! I don't know what has gotten into her today!" Rinoa raced into the room as she grabbed Angelo by her collar and pulled her off of me. "She's already six years old, and for a dog that's supposed to be pretty mature! Yet she acts like this. I've been trying to teach her better!"_

"_I saw." Rinoa…blushed a little as I pointed at the table. Guess she realized that it was something to be embarrassed about too._

"_Oh…well yeah…Angelo has been a great friend to me these last several years, but I'm finding she doesn't interact well with others." Rinoa stroked her pet's head as she tried to explain why the dog wanted to molest me so badly. _

"_Right…so, is there cake or something? Because if I'm just going to be attacked by that dog's slobber all night long, I'd think I'd rather just head home."_

"_I-I'm sorry Squall! I really am being a terrible host…don't worry though. The cake is just about done! Come on, I'll make sure you get the first slice!"  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>The scent of the mixture. The spread of the frosting. The very dimensions of the cake.<em>

_Yep, Rinoa was without a doubt the worst chef I had ever seen. In all honesty, it would be generous to call the mess that she made a cake. _

"_It might have come out a little messy, but I think it should be fine. Here you go, Squall!" Apparently Rinoa had become so disillusioned by her own culinary skills that she had come to believe that it was acceptable to serve such…abominations. I looked at the slab of…chocolate something that lay on the plate in front of me as we sat across from each other at the small 'island' in her kitchen. It was probably as long as half of my apartment. _

_My fork was only starting to touch the cake when I realized that something was horribly wrong. It couldn't penetrate it. I'm not one to brag, but I'm a pretty strong guy. Yet even putting strength into my thrust, my fork was only grazing the surface of the cake._

_Extra moist my ass. What sort of monstrosity had she created?_

"…_are you going to try it?" All this time Rinoa has been watching me with hopeful eyes, perhaps believing in that psychotic mind of hers that I might actually come to enjoy the cake._

"_Yeah." Screw it, I thought, setting the fork down as I simply picked up the slab and bit into it._

_Of all the things I wished I hadn't done._

_I was on the floor at once, my coughing out of control as my tongue was barraged by dozens of flavors and textures, none of which worked together. Flour, chocolate, egg whites, egg shell, all of them were there as I coughed up the cake onto the floor. Had she been trying to kill me!_

"_Squall! Are you alright!" Yes, because I'm totally fine after having to eat…that._

"_What the hell was in that!" Thankfully Rinoa had poured me a glass of milk, and despite part of me now fearing that it was spoiled I drank it down, hoping to wash away the horrible taste that remained within my mouth. It worked…but only for the most part._

"_I followed the instructions! I used flour, eggs, water, the cake mix, and some chocolate! I mean, it wasn't that hard to make."  
><em>

"_What about measurements…and I swear there were shell fragments in there."_

"_Oh, well I totally used the right measurements! See, here are the cups I used to add in the flour!"_

_That's right, Rinoa. Use freaking hot chocolate mugs to add flour._

"_And about the eggs, well, Angelo was running back and forth in the kitchen while I was cracking them, and he knocked into me a few times, so I think a few pieces might have fallen in…but it shouldn't have been that many!"_

"_And you didn't take them out?"_

"_Of course not! That would ruin the pure essence of the cake if I touched it with my hands!"  
><em>

_I really wanted to bang my head against the floor, but that would involve me getting closer to the mess that was Rinoa's "cake."_

_Another gulp of milk helped get that terrible taste out of my mouth, but it didn't particularly help my mood as I used a napkin to wipe my face. Angelo, meanwhile-_

_Oh fuck._

"_No! Bad dog!" I yelled at Angelo, the mutt a foot away from my spat up cake and approaching. The dog whined a bit as she looked up at me, now scampering back into the living room._

"_Squall! Why'd you do that? Angelo is very sensitive!" Rinoa looked…looked like she was about to cry as she asked me a question that honestly shouldn't have needed to be asked._

"_Dog's can't eat chocolate, Rinoa. After six years, I'd think you'd know that."_

"_R-Right…well, thanks Squall…I'm sorry, just…oh, this whole thing is turning into one giant disaster." She could say that again. _

"_Well, maybe I should just go." I was in the process of leaning down to wipe off the mess from the floor when I felt a hand gently rest upon my shoulder. A trembling hand._

_Crap. She was crying.  
><em>

"_Squall…I'm sorry…everything is turning out so horribly tonight…I-I can't blame you for wanting to leave…b-but could you please stay here…maybe? Just a little longer?"_

_I turned to look at the girl. At least she wasn't outright crying, but rather only sniffling a bit. Still, she seemed hurt. _

_She seemed scared._

"_I'm alone here most of the time…Angelo is a great friend and companion…but I don't exactly have anyone here I can have a conversation with."_

"_What about your parents? Or servants? I mean, this place is huge and must need a huge crew to keep clean."_

"_The maids come every weekend for a few hours to tidy up. Otherwise it's just me and Angelo. I mean, we have a chef who prepares a lot of my meals too, but he's been on vacation recently. As for my parents…" Rinoa bit her lip as she wiped away the rest of her tears. "My mom…she died in a car crash several years ago. And my dad…well, he's always away on business…"_

"_I'm sorry." I did mean it, even if I didn't really understand what it was like to lose a parent. I had never known mine, after all._

_That didn't mean that I didn't know what it was like to lose a loved one, though._

"_Thanks…can we maybe sit down…you know, chat a little? I want to know more about you, Squall…I've never had many friends. Since my mom died…well, my dad has been pretty protective of me."_

_"Leaving you here all alone with only a dog to protect you?"_

_That, oddly enough, got Rinoa to laugh a little. "I said she was protective about me, not smart. Besides, this place has a pretty good security system installed, and any robbers who have tried getting in in the past have been caught! Besides, I have my own weapon as well."_

_That certainly got my attention. "Really? Mind if I see it?"_

"_I'd be happy to show it to you, Squall! Come on, it's up in my room."_

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't long until I realized that my enthusiasm had once again been horribly misplaced.<em>

"_Rinoa."_

"_Yes Squall?"_

"_What is that?"_

"_It's my Blaster's Edge!"_

"_No. Seriously, what is that?"_

"_I just told you! My Blaster's Edge."_

_I looked over Rinoa's "weapon" as she fastened it to her right arm with two straps. "You put it on like this, and then you fire off discs! I mean, I've only used it a few times before when practicing, but I'm pretty sure that it'll be an effective weapon should I ever need one! A girl has to protect herself, you know?"_

_Effective? Those were CDs it could shoot. Yeah, that might hurt if they were shot fast enough, but still…with a name like Blaster's Edge, I was sadly disappointed._

"_How about you Squall? Any weapons of your own? I mean, not that I'd think you have one or anything."_

_Before I could answer, someone knocked on Rinoa's door, startling her. As for me, well, I guess after all the shit I've been through, not much surprises me anymore._

"_Ah, so you are in here, Rinoa. And I see you have a friend over too." A tall man with graying black hair entered the room, his eyes instantly falling upon me. Guess it wasn't normal for Rinoa to have friends over._

"_Dad! I didn't think you'd be back for a few more days."_

"_There was a slight change in plans, Rinoa." The man's feet followed his gaze as he approached me, offering a hand. "I'm General Carraway, Rinoa's father."_

_Like I hadn't figured that out already. "Squall Leonhart. I saved Rinoa's dog yesterday."_

_This got him to raise an eyebrow. "Angelo? Rinoa, I told you not to take her outside unless you could control her."_

"_Sorry…" I couldn't help but notice Rinoa rolling her eyes as she responded. "Just sometimes it gets a bit boring here all alone, you know."_

"_I've asked you before if you wanted me to hire on maids that worked during the weekdays, Rinoa. Still, I'd think you'd be close with your teachers by now."_

"_Well, sometimes, but even then they're only around a few hours of the day."_

_So, Rinoa was home schooled. That explained…a lot. Like why I had never seen her before for starters._

"_Perhaps I should hire a bodyguard…"_

"_Dad! Geez! I know you're a military official, but there hasn't been a war in a long time! And even then, Twilight Town isn't really ever officially involved. I don't think I'd become any sort of target. Besides," Rinoa said with a smirk, "I can protect myself."_

_My eyes instantly fell on Rinoa's little toy. Right. Because that thing can totally stop a kidnapper._

"_If you say so…we'll talk later about this, Rinoa. I should leave you and Mr. Leonhart here." _

_As soon as the door closed, Rinoa let out a long sigh. "Ugh…sorry about that, Squall. My dad can be a bit too invasive at times."_

"_Doesn't seem like you two get along that well."_

_Rinoa threw herself on her bed as she stretched out. "Don't get me wrong, I love my dad and all, but he's way too protective…ever since mom died…" Rinoa trailed off for a moment before shaking her head. "Ever since then, my dad has pretty much locked me up in this place. I'm rarely allowed to go outside. I can understand where he's coming from…but that doesn't mean I like it."_

_It was about this point that I realized I was learning a lot more about Rinoa than I would have thought._

_A lot more about her than I liked._

"_Hey, it's getting pretty late, and my place's lighting sort of sucks. I'd best get home."_

_That got Rinoa off the bed. "Oh, already? But we just…are you sure?"_

"_Yeah, sorry. I should get going." I would have thanked her for the cake…but frankly, she should have thanked me for being her test subject._

_I was already walking down the path from her door when Rinoa called out to me. "Squall! Umm…feel free to stop by at any time, okay?"_

"_Right…later."_

* * *

><p>Saturday hadn't brought anything special to my life. Honestly, it had been a long day working at the pizzeria, dealing with Irvine as best as I could (that guy…) and checking the tip jar every half hour to see if I'd be able to make rent for the month. By the end of the day, I was tired, sweaty, and frankly pissed. People really aren't very generous with munny anymore.<p>

And that brings us to today, another uneventful day in the life of Squall.

Or so I had prayed.

Seeing as I didn't have work in the morning and I had managed to catch up on most of my school work, I decided why not go for a walk around town. After all of the anger that yesterday caused, I needed something to calm myself.

Then again, knowing my luck I'd just run into something that would manage to piss me off.

Throwing on my jacket, I stepped outside, finding that the temperature wasn't too cold. Well, that's certainly-

"Squallie! Yoohoo!"

Son of a bitch.

I take three steps. Three damn steps. And then this happens.

Not even on the weekends am I safe from her.

Oh, I stand corrected. Her and her friends. I recognized the blonde and redhead (Kairi?) from the time before, but then there were also-

"SQUALL!"

FUCK!

I don't need this. I don't need two of the three people who make my life a living nightmare in the same place together with me. What, was Laguna going to parachute down from on high and join in on the torment?

On second thought, given how great my life has been going, I probably shouldn't even think about that.

Two brunettes now stood before me. Two very annoying brunettes who both shared one mission in life: harass me to death.

"Wow, is this where you live Squall! Awesome! I should totally come over here and hang out with you sometimes, and then maybe you can come over to my place too!"

Oh God, Sora knows where I live. And Selphie does too for that matter.

"Sora, it took me so long to realize that my tutor is the same guy from your camp! Hahah, isn't that cool?"

"Yeah! Maybe I should get tutored too! I mean, my grades aren't- Squall!"

I was already halfway down the block when Sora cried out to me. It's already bad enough that there's the possibility of seeing him at school, but this…this is just cruel.

"Sora, I'm busy today. Look, I'll see all of you in school, but right now I'm in a rush."

Most people, or at least, most normal people, would have gotten that I was pissed off from my tone of voice.

Selphie and Sora…they aren't normal.

"Oh, alright! I'll see you on Monday, Squallie! Hey Sora, I know where Squall works!"

"Really!"

And to think, this walk was supposed to calm me down.

* * *

><p>It's strange where a walk can take you when you aren't thinking about it. Seriously, my thoughts were focused only on those two brown-haired demons who made it their job to torment me. I didn't care about what streets I was walking down, and I almost bumped into a man at one point. I don't think I can really be blamed, though. Sort of comes with having a shitty start to one's day.<p>

When I did finally look up, though, my eyes were met with a familiar sight. The large stone building towered over me as I looked upon the grand stained-glass windows that had been there since I had first entered the Academy. The fountain in front flowed, the sound of the bubbling water taking me back a few years to better times.

Not that much better, though.

"Well, there's a face I haven't seen for some time."

"I could say the same." I turned to my left to catch the blue haired girl's little wave as she approached me. Aqua de Sofel: An aristocrat's daughter who had taken up the way of the sword and entered the Academy at the age of seven. She was good with a sword, too. Damn good. "Aqua, what are you doing here?"

"Well, not all of us are so lucky that we get to take weekends off. Besides, the Master has been extra busy of late. You should come inside. I'm sure he'd like to see you."

"I think I'd better pass on that one." I was in the process of turning away when I felt a hand on my left shoulder.

"No one blames you for what happened with Seifer, Squall. He was an asshole and was rightfully expelled for being one. It wasn't right for him to pick on you either. I don't know what that guy's problem was."

"Trust me, he has too many problems to count."

"You're always welcome back you know. I mean, Master Eraqus did tell you that I'm pretty sure."

"He did. But that doesn't mean I'm going to return. Not right now anyway."

Aqua looked down at her shoes for a moment before returning her gaze towards me. "Right. Well, I hope to see you again soon Squall. You were always an interesting opponent."

"I could say the same." Seriously, to think that Aqua would take up such a ridiculous weapon in the first place. And the worst part was she wasn't the only one.

* * *

><p><em>I had just walked into the main training room when I heard that cocky son-of-a-bitch talking. And I hadn't liked what I heard.<em>

"_Well I'm pretty sure Squall only acts like a little bitch because he has family issues or something. Seriously, I don't think any normal person can be that messed up without having been beaten or raped or some shit."_

_Maybe it was my lack of family, or the fact that I had just gotten back from summer camp (freaking Sora), but I was not in a good mood at the time._

"_Piss off."_

"_Oh, so he finally speaks up?" I hate the way he looks at me as if he'll be the one to molest me. "Well, good morning to you too, sleeping beauty." The fuck is wrong with him…_

"_Seifer, seriously. I'm just going to tell you this once, alright? Fuck off."_

"_Ooh, such a mouth he has." It was at that moment that I realized I was screwed. Seifer's hands had been resting on the hilt of his gunblade the entire time. And now the weapon was moving._

_Several cries filled the room as he slashed the weapon at me, especially given the strict rules that we were meant to follow. Striking a surprised opponent, let alone an unarmed one, was just wrong._

"_Seifer! Stop that!" Aqua was already halfway across the room as she rushed towards the two of us. Thankfully his slash had fallen short or I would have lost an arm. But his attack had been all I needed to get really angry. And with a whole rack of gunblades behind me…_

"_Aqua, shut up and stand back. This has been a long time coming." After years of taking Seifer's abuse, years of being berated at every turn by the self-proclaimed prodigy, I was going to teach that blonde asshole a lesson. And my trusty weapon would be assisting me._

"_Come on pretty boy, let's see how good you've gotten with that thing!" Better than him, that was for sure. I took a step forward, striking with the steel weapon only to be blocked. If there's one thing about Seifer that is slightly admirable, it's his swordplay. The guy isn't half bad when it comes to using a weapon, be it a gunblade or otherwise._

_The only thing is that I'm better. Even as he prepared to block my next strike, I jumped back a foot, slashing forward at his right arm. He managed to dive away before I could sever the limb, but I saw that my strike had had the desired effect. He had been vulnerable for a moment, and I had proven that to him._

"_Squall, Seifer, stop this right now!" Aqua and several of the other students were trying to get to us, only to be forced by the both of us to step back as our weapons swung around. I usually respected the girl. I usually respected my other students even if I barely talked to them. But this time was different. _

"_Heh, this will be romantic!" Seifer certainly has a sick sense of chivalry if striking an unarmed opponent is okay. Not as if I'd even let him connect a blow. Our blades continued to clash, neither of us willing to give way to the other._

_But then something unexpected happened: Seifer started to run, several other trainees crying out as he rushed past them, blade ready in case anyone attempted to interfere. And I followed right after him, right through the Academy doors. Even as warning alarms buzzed in my head I chased him, wanting to teach him a lesson after all the shit he had put me through._

"_Squall, please! This doesn't need to continue!" I paid no heed to Terra as I rushed ahead, blade ready as soon as I ran through the doors. _

_And then the trap sprung._

"_AHH!" It was hard not to cry out when I found my eyes struck by a fistful of dirt, the sting of tiny pebbles and little grains of brown causing me to lower my guard for just a moment. And that was all the time that Seifer needed._

_The pain my eyes felt was nothing compared to what came next. A sharp blade slashed down my face, warm blood spilling out as I dropped my blade, both hands going to the wound. All the time I heard Seifer laughing. Even as my eyes tried to focus, all I could see was his form standing above me. _

_I didn't care what happened next. I didn't care if I went to prison or worse. All I wanted then was to take my revenge. And as my right hand found my hilt, I did just that._

"_SQUALL!"_

* * *

><p>"Squall? Squaaaaal? You alright there?"<p>

Apparently I had spaced out for a bit. The next thing I knew I was sitting on a park bench about two blocks away from the academy. And the man standing at my side was-

Oh cruel fate. Weren't the other two brunettes enough for me?

Laguna grinned as I finally looked at him, my teacher appearing about the same as usual in one of his blue tropical shirts. "Fancy meeting you here! Here I was, going for a nice walk when I bump into you. So, what's happening?"

"Well, I had planned to go on a walk in order to clear my mind of a few things. Needless to say, that didn't go as planned."

"Hmmm, well, chin up kiddo! Life is full of things you don't expect, isn't it?" Laguna felt as if it was now okay to sit next to me.

I have no idea why he felt that way given how annoyed I sounded.

"I mean, what if I told you that a girl I had a huge crush on in the past got married to a general while I was away at war? Can't say I expected that to happen…but well, it worked out in the end."

I hadn't noticed it before, but was that a wedding ring on Laguna's hand? It certainly looked like one. I recalled our brief conversation on the subject during our little interview session before…and how uncomfortable he had looked during all of it. I guess Laguna's life isn't all sunshine and rainbows either. Still a lot brighter than my struggle to get by though.

"Hey Squall, you grew up over at Edea's orphanage, didn't you? I mean, we've talked about that a little in the past, haven't we?"

"Yeah, that's right." If Laguna wanted to piss me off anymore, then he should have just said the girl's name. Not like I'd told him about her.

Not like I'd told anyone about her.

"Oh, well I guess it's just that…nevermind. It's nothing." The two of us sat in silence for a moment, Laguna taking quick glances at me as if studying my features. As if I couldn't tell what he was doing.

"Well, I'd better get going. I'll see you tomorrow, anyway." Rising from the bench, I turned back towards Laguna and gave him a nod. The fact that he looked disappointed didn't mean anything to me. I had better things to do than hang out with him.

"Oh, well sure. See you later Squall."

* * *

><p>I wish I could say my walk home was uneventful. I really, really wish that I could. Unfortunately, fate didn't feel like cooperating with me.<p>

"Let me go you creep!"

"Hahah, no way. I'm into cute little brunettes, ya know!"

I swear, if I have to think about brunettes one more god damn time today…

A quick glance down the alleyway told me that I'd need to step in right away. A girl with brown hair was desperately fighting against a much larger teenager wearing an orange tank-top. I recognized him at once: Rai, one of Seifer's goons. Back before he moved away, Seifer had

always had two flunkies following him around. Fu had seemed to "reform" a bit, but given the attempted rape going on before me I could see that Rai had not followed her example.

"H-Help! Someone!" Calm down, I'm coming. Seriously, if people would be more patient-

Then again, it wasn't a matter I could take lightly.

"Rai, you do realize how bad this looks, right? Actually, I'm sure it's just as bad as it looks." Two heads turned towards me as I walked forward, fear now in both of their eyes. "Let. Her. Go."

"Pah! You can't boss me around, ya-ya know! I'm not afraid of you, Squall! You still have the scar that Seifer gave you! Proves you aren't all that tough!"

"Funny, because I'm pretty sure I gave him a scar too. And I'll do a lot worse with you if you don't unhand her and promise me never to do something so idiotic again."

Since when have I turned into some knight-in-shining-armor? First that Zidane kid, then the dog, and now this girl…and this is why I hate butting into other people's business.

"…" Rai didn't even retort as he pushed the girl away from him and ran. A coward under pressure. Yep, he hasn't changed a bit.

"Th-Thank you. I-I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there." As much as I wanted to just walk away, I knew somewhere inside my heart that doing so would have been in poor taste. She had almost been raped, her capris hanging loosely around her legs. I simply cleared my throat before she took notice, pulling them up with a bit of red on her cheeks.

"It wasn't a problem. People like Rai deserve to be punished. Think you can handle that part? The police station isn't too far off…" Speaking of which, Rai chose a pretty bad location to attack the girl.

"Uh huh…that guy is going to prison…b-but again, thank you so much. I-I'm Olette Telmes. You look familiar to me, although I can't place it."

"Squall Leonhart. I'm a senior, although maybe you've seen me at-"

"Olette! Hey!" The two of us turned as a trio of boys raced towards us, none of them looking particularly happy to see me. Funny, I don't think I recognized any one of them.

Wait a second.

Oh God, they don't think-

"You'd better get your filthy hands off Olette! Pence, go grab the police!" I wasn't even touching her…

"You scum, trying to hurt a harmless girl like-"

"HAYNER! ROXAS! Calm down!" Even I was a little taken back by Olette's sudden explosion, and judging by how the two blonde boys jumped back they were as well. "Squall isn't the one who attacked me. He's the one who saved me!"

Both blondes blinked for a moment as they looked at one another, the chubby brunette boy letting out a long sigh as he scratched the back of his head. "You see, this is what happens when you two jump to conclusions."

"But 'Lette, we were looking for you everywhere. And to find you in this alleyway…you don't know how worried we were for you."

"Roxas, I appreciate it, really…but Rai is the guy who-"

"Damn it, I should have known." The boy who I could now guess to be Hayner slammed his fists together, rage seeming to build within his eyes. "Don't worry Olette, we'll take care of him. Come on Rox-"

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Four pairs of eyes now turned to me. Crap, I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. Well, no point in stopping now I guess. "Your friend was just attacked, almost raped even." The second to last word certainly triggered a reaction, the three boys looking horror struck while Olette looked down at her shoes, her face displaying her own recognition of what could have happened. It had taken a good minute before the boys had shown up, and while I doubted Rai could have done way too much in that time, he certainly could have mentally scarred the girl. "Right now I'm pretty sure she needs you."

"…yeah. You're right. Sorry." It was funny to see Hayner apologizing after how hot-headed he had been acting.

"Olette, are you alright?" Both Roxas and Pence were now huddling around the girl, their friend giving a nod as she tried to appear as cheerful as possible.

Well, now they had each other. With that I turned away, ready to-

"Hey, wait a second!"

Can't get a break, can I?

"Your name is Squall, right? Thanks for saving Olette. I'm really sorry for getting mad at you before. Just we were worried and…hey, Squall right? I think I know you…you're the one who Sora is always going on about!"

I just can't escape him, can I? When I die, I'm sure my personal hell will be filled with nothing but Soras. I'm sure it will even rain Soras just to spite me. And I don't even want to know how that'll work.

I turned to face the blonde, spiky-haired boy. Crap, his face did look a lot like Sora's, didn't it?

"How do you know him?"

"We're cousins! I'm Roxas Hikari. It's nice to meet you at long last. I mean, Sora just won't shut up about how amazing you are. And after hearing that you saved Olette, I might have to agree."

Roxas' verb to describe what Sora fails to do is about as accurate as one can get- wait, what? Oh god, I don't need more of this ungrounded worship…

"I see. Well, if you'll excuse me-"

"Wait Squall." This time it was Olette. "Th-Thanks again for saving me…I really owe you for what you did back there…if there's any way I can make it up to you, please let me know. C-Come on guys…let's get to the police station."

"Rai better get locked away for this shit…"

"He will. Come on guys."

I'm not sure why, but something about those four made me feel odd. Maybe it was the way that they seemed so close, always having one another's back. I'm not sure…but it made me feel a little sad.

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep that night.<p>

My mind kept dwelling on Seifer, the asshole who had scarred me. The fact that Rai was still being an asshole around town just reminded me that his legacy hadn't died out yet. The more I thought about it, the angrier I became.

I thought about Sora, the hyperactive kid whose mission in life is to make my very existence a living nightmare.

I thought about Selphie. See above.

I thought about Olette and how she had almost been raped. I tried to imagine how scared she must have felt, but I guess I have a hard time empathizing with others.

I thought about Laguna and his own life. I had to wonder about what he's hiding beneath that façade of joy.

I thought about Rinoa and her dog. I still have no idea how to feel about them.

And then I thought about her.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 Preview:<p>

"Bartz! I've finally found you!"

"Wow Squall, that was awesome!"

"So, who do you plan to take to the dance anyway?"


End file.
